Strange Bed Fellows 2
by Spikes Bint
Summary: A/U continuation of the adventures of part one Strange bedfellows (consequences of the spell in Something Blue) COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

A/N thank you for all the reviews of the first part of Strange Bedfellows, if you are reading this, and it does not make sense, you need to go and read Strange Bedfellows, the beginning of this story. So here it is the originally titled Strange Bed Fellows 2!  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to people a lot richer and important than me! I.e. Joss Whedon, ME etc.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Strange Bedfellows 2  
  
Chapter 1  
  
False Alarms & New Horizons  
  
It had been nearly two months ago since the shocking scene, of Buffy, plundering Spike's blood bags. Luckily for her, it had been a passing phase. She was now nearly four months pregnant and enjoyed the more traditional cravings. She sat on the armchair in their home, munching on a large peanut butter and pickle sandwich. She switched on the TV, and placed her free hand on the swell of her slightly rounded stomach.  
  
When Buffy had experienced those early blood cravings, she had been terrified that she was becoming a vampire; it was her deepest fear. Not that she had anything against vampires, or at least one in particular, she smiled. Giles had discovered an ancient passage in one of his books that had laid her fears at rest, apparently it had been caused by the influence of the demon genes, but there was no reason for her to not have a perfectly normal, healthy child.  
  
Spike, was at that moment, fast asleep in their lower domain. Exhausted from the night before, it had been busy at "Willies" the previous evening, Spike had recently been promoted to bar manager, something that Buffy was extremely proud of. It meant more money for them, but things were still tight, he refused to let her get a part time job to help out. It must be all those Victorian values of his "William" side coming out in him, she thought.  
  
She knew she should be happy, she had a man who loved her, and a child, they could never had hoped to have, if it hadn't been for her fateful trip to the magic shop. Buffy sighed, it was all the inactivity that was getting to her, and there was still no new slayer in Sunnydale. She had to sit home night after night while her friends would come by to hook up with Spike, when it was his turn to patrol.  
  
She switched off the TV and wandered back downstairs, with nothing else to do, she joined her husband on the bed, and she lay back and stared at the ceiling, letting out a deep sigh. A cold muscular arm wrapped it's self around her.  
  
"What is it? Pet?" asked a sleepy male voice.  
  
Buffy wanted to lie, to make Spike not worry, but the power of the Hakika demon was still too powerful.  
  
"I just feel so useless, what am I supposed to do? Sit here and blow up like a beach ball for the next five months?" she asked.  
  
Spike opened his blue eyes; he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  
  
" You'll still look sexy to me, what ever you look like, besides Giles has already told you, that you can help with the research Buffy," he said.  
  
"Come on Spike, you know me, not much for the reading, more of an action kinda girl,"  
  
"Don't I know it, keeping a job at "Willies" and keeping you satisfied is a full time gig," he grinned.  
  
"Well, if I had something else to occupy me, I wouldn't be so "hot" all the time, I have to burn all this energy somehow and the slaying is out,"  
  
"Hey! I wasn't complaining, I know what all this is about, you could go back to college with Willow, when she starts back next week," he suggested.  
  
"Really?" she asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Buffy I may be your husband, but I am not your lord and master, you always did what ever the hell you wanted in the past," he told her.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"True, but do you think they will let me enrol, being pregnant and all?" she asked.  
  
"Of course they will, it's not like you would be the first pregnant college girl in the history of the U.S. and if they don't let you, I'll bite them," he growled.  
  
"Well, you'd better make sure you take a months worth of Tylenol with you on that mission," she giggled.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me luv," he grimaced.  
  
"I'm gonna go to mom's later, and ask Willow to come to the college with me, you look tired Spike, I'll leave you to get some rest".  
  
Buffy started to get up off the bed; a hand snaked out and pulled her back down again.  
  
"I'm not that tired pet, and there's a lot of time to kill until my next shift at the bar," he grinned licking his lower lip.  
  
"It's so unfair! You always get me with the tongue thing," she sighed.  
  
"Didn't you know, a man is most potent, first thing in the morning, you wouldn't want to leave me like this, would you?" he pouted.  
  
"I should, it's more than you deserve, but I can be obliging, if you can," she said kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was late afternoon before Buffy finally managed to slip out of their crypt. She soon ate up the short distance to her mom's home. She burst through the front door,  
  
"Mom?" she called out, walking into the lounge.  
  
Buffy gasped as she saw the couple on the sofa.  
  
"Mom! Giles!" she said in shocked awe.  
  
Giles and Joyce sprang apart like a couple of scalded cats; Giles leant forward to search around for his missing specs. Joyce tried to straighten her ruffled hair and quickly buttoned up her blouse.  
  
"Buffy, I er um wasn't expecting a visit today," stammered her mother.  
  
"Yes er hello, every thing okay?" asked Giles.  
  
"You ask me if everything is okay, I feel the morning sickness returning, you two haven't been indulging in chocolatey goodness again, have you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Love isn't just for the young Buffy, I am a woman too," her mother said.  
  
"Don't sell yourself short Joyce, just because Buffy thinks anyone over 30 is dead from the neck up," said Giles looking pointedly at Buffy.  
  
"How long has this been going on, and when were you going to tell me?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Giles and I have been dating almost since you moved out," said Joyce defensively.  
  
"Hey, don't get all self-protective mom, I think it's cool, always thought you two would make a great couple, just didn't want a visual of it, that's all," Grinned Buffy, going over to her mom, hugging her.  
  
"Thanks Buffy," said Joyce.  
  
Buffy turned and hugged her ex-watcher,  
  
She whispered into his ear, " Break her heart and I'll bust your ass," she smiled at him, to take the sting out of her words.  
  
"Not that my only child needs an excuse to visit, but is everything okay?" asked Joyce.  
  
"Fine, couldn't be better, I was looking for Willow, is she here?" Buffy enquired.  
  
"She was in her room, last time I checked," said Joyce.  
  
Buffy turned to go upstairs; she looked back at her mom, shuddering as she saw Giles and Joyce share a kiss.  
  
"Ewwww!" She muttered quietly under her breath, taking the stairs at a run.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy knocked on Willow's door, the strains of Enya emanating from the room.  
  
"Willow, it's me, Buffy, can I come in?" she asked.  
  
Buffy heard Willow switch off the music and open the door.  
  
"Hey Buff, how's it going?"  
  
"Fine still kinda in shock, did you catch the love birds downstairs?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Oh, you mean Giles and Joyce, that's been going on for awhile now," Shrugged willow.  
  
"Why am I always the last know what's going on around here?" she asked resentfully.  
  
"It's no big, they just thought you weren't ready to deal, that's all," Willow told her.  
  
"Any way off topic, I came to see if you will go to UC Sunnydale with me tomorrow, I am thinking of enrolling part -time," Buffy asked.  
  
"That's great, we can be study buddies," said Willow, enthusiastically.  
  
"I have to see if they will be okay with this first," said Buffy, touching her tummy.  
  
"Is that a little bump, I see there?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"Awww!" Cooed Willow.  
  
Buffy sighed and sat down on the bed.  
  
"What is it Buffy?" asked her friend in concern.  
  
"Nothin' really it's just me, the Spike and I is good, he tries so hard to ensure my every happiness, it's just me, I feel useless, Spike won't let me get a job, things are tight money wise and I just want to do my share," said Buffy sadly.  
  
"Well, that's what you get when you marry a guy from the 1880's Buffy, women's lib was just a by word in those days, we covered it in Maggie Walsh's class last year, remember?" asked Willow.  
  
"I kinda missed it, too busy mooning over that loser, Parker Abrams, I guess," said Buffy.  
  
"You could get a job and not tell him," suggested Willow.  
  
"But wouldn't that be lying, you put paid to my days of fabricating remember?" asked Buffy trying to keep the resentment out of her voice.  
  
"Well you'd be okay as long as he never asks you if you have got a job, and that's not very likely is it?" asked Willow.  
  
"I guess not, but with this new found talent for honesty, I don't like lying to Spike, but I suppose it would be a case of don't ask, don't tell," Buffy smiled at her friend uncertainly.  
  
"What the eye don't see the heart don't grieve over," giggled Willow.  
  
"I hope you're right," said Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike had been at work for the past two hours, he was still feeling a little disappointed, that Buffy hadn't returned before he'd had to leave, but he couldn't afford to screw this job up, Buffy was getting wider around the middle, and that called for new clothes, to fit the growing mother. Not that he begrudged a penny spent on her. He often wished he could do more, it was hard going legit, and it certainly didn't pay as well as being a bad ass. Back in the old days, if he just wanted something then he took it. But he was determined not to do that any more, above all he wanted Buffy to be proud of him. Spike wiped down the bar, staring at it's shiny surface, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Any chance of some service around here?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
Spike looked up.  
  
"What you doing here Harris, Anya let you out all by yourself?" Spike asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, Anya doesn't rule me," protested Xander.  
  
"Is that right? What time do you have to be home by, Mr free agent?" Asked Spike sarcastically.  
  
Xander looked down at the floor.  
  
"Nine," said Xander quietly.  
  
"You like to live dangerously, but then again I wouldn't have thought this to be your kinda joint," mocked Spike.  
  
"How about that beer?" snapped Xander  
  
Spike uncapped a bottle and thrust it at Xander.  
  
"Service with a smile, my favourite," said Xander.  
  
"Well, if you don't like it here, why don't you piss off to the Bronze?" asked Spike.  
  
Xander held up a hand.  
  
"Sorry, just got a lot on my mind right now," he said apologetically.  
  
"Well there's a first," mumbled Spike.  
  
"What was that?" Xander asked.  
  
"Nuthin, I get it, you wanna talk, and dead men don't tell tales, well in theory anyway," said Spike.  
  
Xander stared at his beer.  
  
"It's Anya, she thinks she might be pregnant too," blurted out Xander.  
  
Spike frowned.  
  
"And the father to be, is not so happy at the idea?" said Spike intuitively .  
  
"Look at me, I'm 19 years old, my career in construction is only just starting to take off and I have the emotional maturity of a five year old," admitted Xander.  
  
"Won't argue with that," said Spike.  
  
"Not helping here," said Xander  
  
"Look mate, you're stressing over nothing, has she even done a test yet?" Spike asked.  
  
"No,"  
  
Xander never got to reply, as Buffy walked in the bar, Spike stared at her open mouthed.  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing?" asked Spike  
  
"I didn't get to say goodbye before you left for work, and you won't be home until late, I missed you, it gets lonely in that big old crypt by myself," she pouted.  
  
"Yeah, but it can get dangerous in here, and the smoke is not good for you and the baby," said Spike.  
  
Buffy looked around the near empty room.  
  
"Doesn't look too dangerous to me," she replied.  
  
"Look I am due on a break, wanna come out back with me?" asked Spike.  
  
"Only as long as it involves a kiss to make up for earlier," she smiled.  
  
"I think I can do better that that," leered Spike.  
  
Spike lifted up the counter and Buffy came behind the bar. Buffy turned belatedly remembering Xander was there..  
  
"Hi and Bye, Xander," she quickly said before disappearing out the back.  
  
Xander turned as Anya entered the bar, he looked at his watch, and it was only eight- thirty.  
  
"What is it hun?" asked Xander  
  
"No baby, look see," she said holding out a pregnancy test.  
  
Xander held his sigh of relief in.  
  
"We don't want to advertise, our sex life to the demon world, honey," said Xander snatching the indicator out of her hand.  
  
Xander winced as he could hear groans coming from the storage room.  
  
"Oh, you mean like the people in there? It sounds like, Spike that better be Buffy he's having the loud sex with," said Anya.  
  
"And that's our cue to adios out of here," said Xander, grabbing Anya.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thanks for coming with me Willow," said Buffy.  
  
"That's ok Buff, it's all part of the, one day you will forgive me for the spell service," smiled Willow.  
  
"What's to forgive, I got my man, and a baby as a bonus, I love Spike so much, who would have thought an evil blood sucking fiend, could be so transformed, he truly is the best man I know," said Buffy.  
  
They neared the front entrance of UC Sunnydale, Buffy hung back a little.  
  
"What is it Buffy?" asked Willow.  
  
"I'm just a little scared, never been any good with principles, deans or whatever," Buffy admitted.  
  
Willow put an arm around her friend.  
  
"Don't worry Buffy, you'll walk it," Willow assured her.  
  
The interview went better than Buffy had hoped for, the dean was a middle aged motherly type, who seemed more inclined to talk about Buffy's coming baby, than the academic programme.  
  
"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Willow.  
  
"I guess not, I have to go register for my chosen courses," said Buffy.  
  
"Love to come with, but I have to go find out about my on campus accommodation, you'll be okay?" asked Willow.  
  
"Well let's hope your roomie is better than my room mate from hell, quite literally," smiled Buffy.  
  
"Yes, I will have to watch out for growing toe nail clippings and Celine Dion posters," gasped Willow in mock horror.  
  
"Meet you back here in an hour?" asked Buffy.  
  
"K, see ya," said Willow, turning away.  
  
Buffy walked off, she smiled secretly to herself, if Spike had known some of the goings on campus, demon wise, he would have whipped out of there quicker than you could say "home study" She had decided to take Psychology again, with the warm and fuzzy professor Walsh, and Modern and classic poetry, she'd always been a bit of a sucker for poetry, she just hoped it didn't involve her having to write it. She walked idly down the corridors; she turned the corner, gasping as she saw her nemesis, Parker Abrams, strolling casually towards her.  
  
"Buffy, hey how's it going?" he asked.  
  
"You're an ass hole Parker," she replied.  
  
"Nice to see you too Buffy, but by the looks of you, you've managed to leg shackle some poor loser," he said pointedly looking at her stomach.  
  
"Parker," said Buffy.  
  
"Yes?" he asked  
  
Buffy made a fist and punched him hard, he yelped in pain, clutching his bleeding nose.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he asked.  
  
"Isn't pay back a bitch," she smiled.  
  
Buffy continued down the corridor with not so much as a backward glance, arriving at the admissions office, knocking on the door, she entered the room and was handed the appropriate forms, scanning the list of names that would be attending her classes, she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Parker's was not in either of them, her finger came to rest at the last name added, Daniel Osbourne. So Oz was back, wonder why Willow didn't mention it, she thought.  
  
TBC 


	2. A Case Of The Ex Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A Case Of The Ex  
  
"Spike! I'm home," called Buffy, she shut the crypt door, and flopped down in the nearest armchair. Spike's head popped up from the hole in the floor.  
  
"So how did it go?" he asked, climbing up and walking over to Buffy to plant a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Fine," she answered distractedly.  
  
"You don't sound too sure luv,"  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"It went fine for me, it's Willow I'm worried about, Oz is back, I found out today in the admissions office, told her about it, thinking she must already know," sighed Buffy.  
  
"And she had no idea? Wolf boy is back in the mix then?" asked Spike.  
  
"Looks like it, Willow didn't take the news too well, she rushed off to find Devon as soon as I told her," said Buffy.  
  
"One of his friends?" asked Spike.  
  
"A band member," answered Buffy vaguely.  
  
Buffy could see that Spike had already lost interest as he had walked over to the fridge, his head already buried in it's interior. He held up a blood bag.  
  
"Fancy one?" he asked mischievously.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me, I haven't craved the taste of blood in weeks now," she said huffily.  
  
Spike's features morphed into his game face, as he quickly drained the bag he held, he burped loudly.  
  
"You're a pig Spike," she grinned.  
  
"And don't you love it? I make you squeal,"  
  
Buffy flushed, Spike chuckled.  
  
"It's so easy to get a rise out of you slayer,"  
  
"Look who's talking, one smouldering glance from me, and you're ready for anything," she replied.  
  
"Haven't heard you complain so far, I love you so bloody much, can't help it, if I love showing you just how much," he said.  
  
Buffy was instantly repentant, she sprang up from her seat, putting her arms around her husband; he ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Spike, it's just the hormones talking," she said.  
  
" Yeah read about them, nasty little buggers. So what have you signed up for at college love?" he asked, eager to change the subject.  
  
"Psychology, and Modern and classical poetry," she answered.  
  
"Poetry?" he asked interestedly.  
  
"Yeah, I love it," said Buffy.  
  
"I know a bit about the subject myself, even written a bit, in my time," he admitted.  
  
Buffy giggled.  
  
"What?" asked Spike.  
  
"Sorry Spike, just never had you down as the poetic type, I guess,"  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me," said Spike.  
  
"Well I intend to live a very long life and spend my time discovering it, except for the icky parts," she smiled.  
  
"Speaking of time, got anything planned for the next couple of hours?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well if you need me to spell it out for you, do you think you're smart enough for college?" he asked.  
  
Buffy pulled his head down,  
  
"I am so damn good, I'll be top of the class," she said crushing her lips to his.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A week later, Buffy rode the bus on the five mile journey to UC Sunnydale, she hadn't had much chance to talk to Willow since the "Oz incident" Willow had moved onto campus soon after. It was her first day back; and her stomach was a mass of butterflies. She smiled secretly to herself, remembering Spike, how he had got up early, even after his late night at work, and had made her lunch, which happened to be tuna and banana sandwiches, her latest fad. Buffy knew some of her peers at college might judge her for marrying and starting a family so young, but she had been living by the motto, live fast and die young, for so long that old habits died hard.  
  
The bus arrived on campus, Willow was waiting for her, and she was looking pale and tired. Buffy frowned in concern. She hadn't been a very good friend lately, mentally kicking herself for not checking on Willow before now. She knew all too well what had happened last time they had all ignored the grievy Willow. Buffy got off the bus and hugged her friend.  
  
"Hey Willow," she greeted her.  
  
Willow replied with a weak smile.  
  
"Heard anything?" asked Buffy.  
  
"No, I went to see Devon, after I left you, also I checked the house he used to rent off campus, nothing, nada," sighed Willow.  
  
"I'm sure Oz has his reasons Will, it's not like him to be deliberately cruel, there must be a simple explanation for it all, he should be in Walsh's Psych class, not the perfect place for a reunion, granted, but better than nothing," said Buffy.  
  
"Yeah that's if he even shows," replied Willow gloomily.  
  
"Come on Willow, stop seeing bad, where there is none, come with me, I want to check out the notice board in the hall for possible employment opportunities," said Buffy.  
  
"Anything to take my mind off Oz," she shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
They walked to the student hall, the notice board was a mass of multi- coloured scraps of paper. Willow plucked one off, and read it out.  
  
"Local night club, requires female exotic dancers, you up for that Buffy?" grinned Willow.  
  
"Well, my boobs are certainly getting big enough, since I got in the family way, Spike says they will get bigger yet, he's counting the days quite literally," said Buffy innocently.  
  
Willow flushed wishing she'd never got on the subject, truth not always a good thing, she made a mental note to herself. She quickly located another job slip.  
  
"This is perfect for you Buffy, there's a job going right here on campus, in the crèche, you'll be surrounded by babies all day, just think of all practice you'll be able to get in, and get paid for it at the same time," said Willow enthusiastically.  
  
Buffy looked less than convinced.  
  
"At least go and enquire about it," said Willow.  
  
"What if I find out, babies and I are unmixy things, like my driving abilities?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Well if that's the case, Spike better start brushing up on his skills," replied Willow.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't even go there Will, he's read every baby book in the English language, it's very disturbing to have a man know more about what's happening to my body, than I do, I'll go ask about this job thingy at lunch recess," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked at her watch.  
  
"Time to go to class, wish me luck," said Buffy.  
  
"Luck, see ya later Buffy, you'll be okay, me, I'm not so sure about," said Willow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy entered her classroom; it consisted mainly of young girls, who obviously had a "thing" for poetry too. She looked at the other occupants of the room, several of the girls looked at her and whispered behind their hands. Buffy felt her face flush; she sat down alone in an unobtrusive corner. She sighed inwardly, wishing that Willow were poetically inclined, so she would at least have a friend with her.  
  
Buffy delved into her bag and pulled out her text books, she opened the front page and was greeted by the site of a neon pink "post it note" with a smiley fangy face drawn on it with a little message scrawled at the bottom in an elegant hand. It said, "If you felt the happiness I experienced when you walk into a room, you'd never have a reason to feel sad again" love Spike. Buffy felt the tears well up in her eyes, DAMN THESE PREGNANCY HORMONES! She thought. Buffy turned and faced the class, a big grin on her face.  
  
The morning passed pretty quickly, she hurried to meet Willow in the lunch hall; she was already seated, picking idly at her food. Buffy sat down and unpacked her lunch; she took a big bite of her sandwich. Willow looked up.  
  
"Ewwww! What you got in those, it reeks, I think my appetite just left the building," said Willow  
  
"Banana and tuna fish, want some? It's delicious," said Buffy.  
  
Willow shook her head and pushed her tray away, giving up all pretence of eating, she sat and watched Buffy devour her bizarre meal.  
  
"Come on Buffy, you can eat while we walk," said Willow.  
  
"Where we going?" Asked Buffy in between mouthfuls.  
  
Willow pulled her friend out of the chair.  
  
"Uh uh, you don't get off that easily," said Willow.  
  
"Actually I do, Spike says."  
  
"Buffy if you want us to stay friends, you won't finish that sentence, I blame myself, talk about one bad thing leading to another!" said Willow quickly interrupting her.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "It's just that."  
  
"No!" said Willow.  
  
"Okay let's go to the crèche then, I won't get any peace until I do," said Buffy.  
  
"Thanks Buffy, I need to chill, have to be doing something to take my mind off; if I harass another short red headed guy today, security will throw me off campus for sure," said Willow.  
  
Buffy looked at her open mouthed, about to speak.  
  
"Don't ask," said Willow.  
  
They walked over to the crèche building, Willow knocked on the door. A harassed looking young woman opened it.  
  
"Please tell me you've come about the job," the woman asked hopefully.  
  
"No, but she has," said Willow shoving Buffy forward and making a hasty exit.  
  
Buffy stood in speechless horror at the site of half a dozen drooling infants, she had the feeling that facing the armies of darkness was going to be a piece of cake compared to this.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thanks for bailing on me back there," said Buffy as she sat down for class.  
  
"My pleasure, what are friends for? How'd it go any way? " Asked Willow.  
  
"Quite good actually, will be having a go at the actual child caring tomorrow, and she lent me this," said Buffy, removing videotape from her bag.  
  
Willow read the label.  
  
"Childbirth made easy, Buffy do you think you're ready for that?" asked Willow.  
  
"Well it doesn't hurt to be prepared," said Buffy defensively.  
  
Willow opened her mouth to speak, but the words died on her tongue. Oz entered the room with Professor Walsh on his heels. Buffy looked at her friend, noticing her sudden pallor.  
  
"What is it Willow?" she asked, turning her head in the direction Willow was transfixed to.  
  
"Oz," said Willow.  
  
Willow locked gazes with Oz, she rose slowly up out of her seat, and she ran to him, putting her arms around him, tears running down her face. He said nothing, but hugged her back so hard; she thought she would break in two.  
  
Professor Walsh coughed loudly behind them.  
  
"This is a classroom for learning, either control your hormones or you can leave my class," she said coldly.  
  
Willow and Oz continued to gaze at each other.  
  
"Out!" yelled the professor, losing her usual icy detachment.  
  
Willow and Oz smiled at each other and linked hands, they walked out of the room without a backward glance.  
  
"Anyone else?" asked the professor.  
  
Buffy tried hard to keep her hands by her side, but the honesty thing threatened to take over once more and she involuntarily raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?" Asked Professor Walsh.  
  
"I want to leave too, you are the coldest excuse for a human being, I have ever had the misfortune to meet, Willow and Oz haven't seen each other for weeks, show some compassion," said Buffy angrily.  
  
"Compassion is a luxury for the weak," Maggie replied.  
  
"Is that based on fact or is it just one of your dumb ass observations?" asked Buffy.  
  
The class burst into a fit of giggles, the professor turned an unbecoming shade of red.  
  
"Get out, and don't even try to come back until you have learnt some respect," she roared.  
  
"Maybe you should try earning it first," said Buffy  
  
Buffy shrugged and flounced out of the class, her head held high. She walked out into the corridor, expecting to see Willow and Oz, but the passage was deserted. Buffy let out a disappointed sigh,  
  
"Nothin' left to do, but go home I guess," she said to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy arrived back at the crypt an hour later, feeling more than a little tired and fed up, Spike was watching "passions" on the TV and taping it at the same time, something she never understood as he never seemed to watch them again.  
  
"Home early love," said Spike in surprise.  
  
"Was a bad girl, got sent out of class," she replied.  
  
"There I was thinking you were an angel, I'm shocked! So what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Told the professor what I thought of her, she didn't like it much," she said.  
  
"Never mind there's always tomorrow," he said comfortingly.  
  
"Yeah, if I don't get kicked out," she replied  
  
"Passions has finished, want to do something?" he asked  
  
"Yeah I got this birthing video from college, we could watch that," she said.  
  
"Not exactly what I had in mind, but ok I guess," Spike said.  
  
He took the tape from Buffy and inserted it into the VCR.  
  
"This should be interesting, I have read all about it," he said enthusiastically.  
  
The video started up, as it progressed, Buffy's face turned whiter and whiter, she gripped Spike's hand hard but he didn't seem to notice, she looked at him and was surprised to see he had gone all bumpy in the forehead.  
  
"What's with the lumpies Spike?" she asked.  
  
"This video, it's bloody brilliant, do you think we could keep it?" he asked.  
  
"Ewwww! And no it's a loaner, and why?" she asked not sure if she wanted an answer.  
  
"Never knew there would be so much blood and carnage, worse than anything I've ever done for sure,"  
  
Buffy scoffed.  
  
"I doubt that, it's okay for you to get off on it, but I actually have to go through that!" she said.  
  
Spike saw his wife's frightened expression for the first time.  
  
"Sorry love wasn't thinking, kinda got caught in the moment, you'll be okay, you have slayer powers remember, that has to count for something," he said pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I guess," she said, feeling a little better.  
  
Spike looked at the high windows in their home.  
  
"Sun's going down, have to go and earn our crust of bread," he sighed.  
  
Buffy kissed him.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" she asked  
  
"Yes, but a guy can never get tired of hearing it," he grinned disappearing below to get ready.  
  
Spike re-emerged a few moments later.  
  
"You gonna be okay love?" he asked  
  
"Sure, you'd better get going, don't want to be late, you know Willie can get cranky," she smiled  
  
"That guy would as soon crap himself, if I so much as looked at him funny," said Spike.  
  
Buffy and Spike kissed, reluctant to part, Spike turned and exited the crypt. Buffy sat down feeling slightly deflated, as the lonely evening stretched ahead of her, she settled down, the TV being the only entertainment in the absence of Spike. She heard the outer door of the crypt open; she smiled and turned her head.  
  
"Did you forget your work keys again?" she asked.  
  
The colour in her face, leeched out, she gasped in shock.  
  
"Angel?" she said.  
  
TBC 


	3. Do you really have to go so soon? Chapte...

A/N I am a total Spuffy shipper. No disrespect to B/A shippers cos everyone has their thing. I am feeling a little bummed by episode 22 right now, I knew Spike was going to die for weeks, but I still cried my eyes out when it happened, I thought the final moments between Buffy and Spike were heartbreaking. Spike is going to AtS as you probably all know, but it still stung to watch the finale. For me the funniest bit of eps 22 was Spike using a punch bag with a hand drawn pic of Angel taped to it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Must you be going so soon?  
  
Angel stood in the doorway, looking at Buffy.  
  
"You gonna invite me in then?" he asked.  
  
"Didn't think it applied to crypts," she answered,  
  
"It doesn't, was just being polite," Angel replied.  
  
Buffy hesitated, she finally relented.  
  
"Come in Angel," she said flatly.  
  
"Took awhile to find you, went to the house first, no one was in, so I had to use my keen sense of smell," he smiled.  
  
Buffy didn't return the smile, she stood there with her arms folded, Angel walked towards her, he held out his arms to embrace her, he drew back, as something occurred to him.  
  
"What are you doing in a crypt, are you patrolling?" he asked.  
  
"No I live here," she replied.  
  
"Had a falling out with your mom again?" he asked  
  
"I live here by choice, with my husband," she finished awkwardly.  
  
Angel gawped at her.  
  
"Is it that guy I saw you taking to outside the Espresso Pump, last time I was here?" he asked.  
  
"You mean when you decided to drop in with out so much as a hello, were you spying on me?" she asked indignantly.  
  
"No, I was watching out for you," he replied.  
  
"Well I don't need anyone to watch my back thanks, and I don't think you should be here," she replied.  
  
"Who is your husband Buffy?" Angel persisted.  
  
Buffy's hands balled up at her sides in resentment, she really didn't need this right now.  
  
"Spike," she answered.  
  
Angel threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Very amusing, who is it really?"  
  
Buffy looked him in the eyes,  
  
"It's Spike, choose not to believe me I don't care, we've been together for ten months, four of those months we have been married," she said angrily.  
  
There was something in her expression and her tone of voice, which convinced Angel that she was being deadly serious.  
  
"And there's more," she continued.  
  
"You've just told me that you are married to Spike, I am still trying to take that in," he said  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"I'll always care for you Angel, but it's Spike I love, he is the other half of me, with him I have discovered the meaning of real love, I couldn't bear a life that didn't have him in it, I am sorry if that hurts you, it wasn't my intention," Buffy said.  
  
Angel nodded slowly in acceptance of Buffy's words.  
  
"Why did you really come here Angel?" she asked  
  
"Almost forgot, with all the happy news and soul bearing, ok, a friend of mine saw a vision, it was sketchy to say the least, but I came to warn you Buffy, you are in danger," he replied.  
  
"Did this friend say whom I am in danger from?" she asked frowning.  
  
"Sorry can't be more help, are you sure it's not Spike?" he asked.  
  
"No, he couldn't hurt me if he wanted to, he has a government chip in his head, if he even tries to hurt someone, he gets blinding pain in his head, but I trust him, if the chip was to come out tomorrow, I truly believe he wouldn't hurt me," she said.  
  
"You really have it bad Buffy, don't you?" asked Angel.  
  
"You'd better go, I don't think it would be good for Spike to see you, he still has issues, I will be telling him I bumped into you though, I owe him that much," Buffy said.  
  
"Hope this works out for you Buffy, I truly do, I only ever wanted for you to be happy, must admit would of thought you would have settled down with someone else besides "William the Bloody" Guess I'd better be off then, working on a big case back home, they'll fall apart without me there," he sighed.  
  
"Take care Angel, hope you find the same happiness I have," she said giving him a quick platonic hug, Buffy and Angel still in each other's arms turned as the crypt door opened, Spike stood there staring at the couple,  
  
"Forgot my keys, what's your excuse Buffy?" he asked accusingly.  
  
"Hey this is not how it looks," said Angel  
  
"Get your hands off my wife," said Spike with quiet menace in his voice.  
  
Angel's hands immediately dropped to his sides and he moved away from Buffy.  
  
"Nice to see you too Spike, last time we met you had me at a disadvantage, if I remember rightly," snarled Angel.  
  
"That was then," said Spike.  
  
Angel turned to Buffy,  
  
"As we seem to be getting things off our chest, last time Spike and I met, he nearly had me tortured to death, all over that gem of Amara, and you tell me you think he's not dangerous," said Angel.  
  
Spike vamped out and went for Angel, taking him off guard; he punched him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. Angel kicked Spike's feet out from under him, they both rolled around on the floor trying to get in punches.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" screamed Buffy.  
  
Neither of the vampires seemed to hear her, she went over to the weapons chest and took out a pair of stakes; the duelling pair had managed to get to their feet. Buffy stepped in between them both, her stakes raised at both their chests. They stopped perfectly still.  
  
"Unless you want my rug to get very dusty, you two will pack it in now," she yelled.  
  
Spike was instantly contrite.  
  
"Sorry Buffy, didn't mean to upset you, didn't think, it's not good for the baby either," he said softly.  
  
Angel looked from Buffy to Spike.  
  
"Baby? Who's having a baby?" asked Angel.  
  
"Its Buffy, who'd you bloody think it was? Me? You great poof" Asked Spike sarcastically.  
  
"Buffy?" said Angel.  
  
"It's true, Spike's the father, it's a long story," Admitted Buffy.  
  
"I love long stories," said Angel.  
  
"Well what a pity you won't get to hear this one," said Spike.  
  
"I should just leave you two alone to get on with it, if I didn't want a home to come back to," she glared at them both.  
  
Spike folded his arms and looked at Angel,  
  
"Don't have a problem with that, if Buffy wants to step out for awhile," said Spike.  
  
Buffy threw her stakes on the floor.  
  
"I am going to bed, you know where to find me Spike, bye Angel thanks for the warning," she said.  
  
Buffy walked over to the ladder and descended to the lower level.  
  
"I don't want to fight you Spike," said Angel.  
  
"Why? Afraid I'll ruin your fetching hair style?" asked Spike.  
  
"I don't have time for this, I have to get back to L.A. tonight," Angel replied.  
  
"Don't let me stop you," said Spike.  
  
Angel looked at Spike.  
  
"If you hurt her," said Angel.  
  
"She's not your concern mate, what's all this talk about Buffy being in danger?" asked Spike.  
  
"Go ask her yourself," said Angel disobligingly.  
  
"Well you'll be on your merry way then, must need to hurry before that smashing hair goes flat," said Spike.  
  
"How'd you do it Spike?" asked Angel.  
  
"If you mean how did I knock up Buffy, well lots of unbridled sex of course and a nifty little wedding gift from my bride on our wedding night," said Spike smugly, he lifted the pendant from beneath his black shirt and showed it to Angel.  
  
"A spell?" asked Angel.  
  
"Not so much a spell as a fertility goddess, maybe I could lend it to you, with you firing blanks and all," said Spike.  
  
"Bye Spike, have a nice unlife," said Angel  
  
"Don't worry I will thanks granddad," said Spike, shutting the crypt door in Angel's face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy lay on the bed, not feeling at all sleepy, she heard the crypt door close above, then total silence, Spike climbed down the ladder, he walked over to Buffy laying next to her on the bed.  
  
"Sorry pet, you ok?" asked Spike.  
  
"Fine, just got a lot on my mind right now, Angel told me I am in danger, can't think where, the rest of the gang aren't researching any big bads right now," said Buffy anxiously.  
  
"I am sure peaches is brooding over nothing as usual, but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious Buffy, if anything ever happened to you and the baby, I'd take up sunbathing," said Spike.  
  
"I'm scared Spike, it's not just me I have to worry about, it's our child too, which reminds me, doctors appointment tomorrow, we can find out if the baby is a boy or girl, do you want to know?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Already know it's going to be a boy, can take him to football games," he grinned.  
  
"Better hope there's a lot of night games then," giggled Buffy.  
  
"Seriously, I don't care either way, just as long as it's healthy, if the baby takes after it's mother, then it will be beautiful," he smiled at her tenderly.  
  
"Have you looked in the mirror lately Spike? Oops, sorry guess not, but my point is, you're pretty hot yourself," she replied.  
  
"Only pretty hot?" he asked pretending to sound offended.  
  
"One day we'll have to take time to consider some names," said Buffy.  
  
"Well I can tell you now, Liam and Angel are out," he said.  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"It wasn't me who brought it up, grow up Spike," she said  
  
"Bit hard pet, I'm kind of frozen in time in the maturity stakes," he reminded her.  
  
"Spike stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone," she begged.  
  
"Of course I will love, Willie can go get shagged, might be his first time, any way the little weasel has a spare set of keys, if he don't like it, I'll just vamp out, that usually scares the crap out of him," said Spike.  
  
Buffy put his hand on her swelling tummy.  
  
"Hold us, when I am in your arms the rest of the world goes away," she sighed sleepily.  
  
Spike held his precious family in his arms, stroking her soft hair, he could feel the life they had created together stir beneath his hand. He smiled contentedly and closed his eyes.  
  
TBC 


	4. Be Careful What you Wish for Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Be careful what you wish for  
  
Buffy rolled over in bed, she flung out her arm, but the space where her husband should have been was empty. She yawned and stretched, rising out of the bed. She wasn't looking forward to today, all those drooling babies in the crèche centre, nothing like being thrown in at the deep end, she mused, but would she sink or swim?  
  
Buffy could hear sounds from above, it sounded like Spike was busy making her something to eat, she wasn't sure her stomach was up to it, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. It was their doctor's appointment today, her usual doctor was on vacation, something Buffy was grateful for after the last time, when she had almost done it with Spike on the examination couch and the doctor had been witness to it.  
  
Buffy listened, she thought she could hear Spike, singing upstairs, her ears must be deceiving her, she giggled at the idea. Buffy quickly dressed and crept slowly up the ladder; she popped her head up through the hole. Spike had his back to her; busy making coffee, oblivious to her presence.  
  
She had heard right, Spike was singing softly to himself, she was surprised by the quality of his voice; she savoured the sound of it for a few stolen moments. Spike turned around, seeing Buffy there he almost spilled his coffee.  
  
"Bleedin' Hell slayer, give a guy a heart attack," he said.  
  
"Need a beating heart for one of those," she reminded him.  
  
"You know what I mean," Spike replied.  
  
"You have a good voice, why's you never tell me?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Doesn't go with the image of being the big bad, would you be scared of an all singing and dancing vampire?" Spike asked.  
  
"You dance too?"  
  
"No forget I said that, if you wanna watch a dance recital, I am sure peaches would oblige, he ballets real good," said Spike sarcastically.  
  
"That's not ballet, it's a martial art," she replied.  
  
"Yeah right, if that's what they are calling it these days, remember I spent a long time with the wanker, before he went all soul having," he said.  
  
"I wondered when the Angel bashing would commence, I keep thinking that because you are older than me, that you'd have a bit of maturity, boy was I mistaken," she said  
  
Buffy snatched the coffee cup out of Spike's hand, she took a quick swallow and slammed it down on a nearby coffin and closed the door with such force that it shook on it's hinges.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy arrived at college, half an hour later, feeling extremely out of sorts. She hated arguing with Spike, she knew she was being intolerant; after all she'd dated enough vampires by now to know snarky behaviour was all part of the package. Buffy only had one class today and that was psyche with Walsh, her day was going from bad to worse. Then there was the crèche thingy to look forward to after lunch, why had she even bothered getting out of bed, she thought to her self.  
  
She looked across the campus, Willow and Oz were walking slowly towards her, they were holding hands and smiling, maybe things were looking up after all.  
  
"Hey Willow, Hey Oz, how's it going?" asked Buffy  
  
"Good, you?" asked Oz  
  
"Great, how was China?"  
  
"Good," he said.  
  
"Ever the conversationalist Oz," said Buffy wryly.  
  
"Not really a lot to tell, Buff, Oz said it was a silent order, well most of the time anyway," shrugged Willow.  
  
"Sorry I didn't let you all know I was back in Sunnydale, it was the first night of the full moon the other night, just wanted to make I sure my little problem was fixed," Explained oz.  
  
"I can understand that," sympathised Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you do at that, Willow told me, you have your own little fangy monster to cuddle up to now," said Oz, raising an eye brow at her.  
  
"It was great last night Buffy, there was a full moon and everything and Oz didn't change," said Willow.  
  
"How'd you know Willow? You must have spent the whole night with him," said Buffy unable to resist teasing her friend.  
  
Willow blushed and remained silent.  
  
"In answer to your earlier question Oz, yes I do have a fangy creature of the night to cuddle up to, Spike," she finished.  
  
"Spike? I just assumed it was Angel, and you'd found a way to get past that pesky curse thing," said Oz looking shocked.  
  
"No, it's the Spike that you all know, and only I love," said Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, and they're having a baby, but that's nothing to do with me," said Willow.  
  
"Well of course not, you only cast a spell on your friend, so she and her mortal enemy ran off and got married," said Oz.  
  
"Ooh, look at the time, we'd better move it if we don't want to be late for class," said Willow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy sat alone in the lunch hall, Willow and Oz had failed to show, and Buffy guessed they were making up for lost time again. She kinda felt like a third wheel at the moment. She quickly finished her food and made it over to the crèche facility, she could hear the babies screaming about a hundred meters before she even got there. Buffy knocked loudly on the door, just to make sure she would be heard above the din. A strange woman opened the door, Buffy frowned.  
  
"Hi, maybe I should come back later," said Buffy.  
  
"Hi, come in, you are the new nursery assistant, yes? Vickie told me about you, she called in sick today, I'm her replacement, Halfrek, but you can call me Hallie," smiled the young woman.  
  
"Hi Hallie, I'm Buffy Lovejoy," replied Buffy.  
  
"Nice to meet you Buffy, I'm sure you'll fit right in," said Hallie.  
  
"Not so sure about that," sighed Buffy.  
  
"Here this one's diaper needs changing, an excellent place to start," said Hallie handing a chubby boy baby to Buffy.  
  
Buffy caught a whiff, of just what needed changing, she felt the bile rise up in her throat.  
  
"Bathroom! Quick!" said Buffy.  
  
"Through there," said Hallie quickly.  
  
Buffy became reacquainted with her lunch, she rested her head against the toilet bowl, taking a minute to recover, slowly rising, she washed her face with cold water and went back into the main room, just in time to see Hallie finish changing the little boy, Buffy had run away from.  
  
"Sorry about that, I have a bit of a weak stomach right now," said Buffy apologetically.  
  
"Oh yes, your pregnant right?" asked Hallie.  
  
"Either that or I've been over doing it on the snacking," said Buffy, rubbing her tummy.  
  
" A sense of humour too? Any way, it must help to have a husband to share it all with," said Hallie.  
  
"You'd think, don't mean to sound ungrateful, he's a wonderful vamp er guy, but he's a little too protective, if he knew I was here right now, he'd be very annoyed," sighed Buffy.  
  
"Oh I see, money's short and he doesn't like the idea of you working?" asked Hallie.  
  
"Something like that, but before the baby I had a much more physical means of employment, even if the pay was lousy," said Buffy.  
  
"Let me guess, he's not being very understanding of how you feel right now?"  
  
"I love being pregnant, don't get me wrong, we really want this baby, but I am finding the restrictions hard, I just wish Spike could be pregnant for a week, so he could understand how I feel," sighed Buffy.  
  
Hallie turned away from her, her face morphed into her demon visage.  
  
"Wish granted," she said, before quickly changing back to her human form.  
  
"What was that?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Nothing, shall we get on with the children's lunches?" asked Hallie brightly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Spike, I'm home," said Buffy.  
  
Spike jumped out of the shadows, putting his arms around Buffy's thickening waist.  
  
"Sorry about this morning pet," he breathed in her ear.  
  
Buffy's arm came around the back of his neck.  
  
"I am sorry too, didn't mean to be a grouch," she said.  
  
Spike's left hand worked its way up Buffy's body, resting on her breast. She gasped at the sensation, he turned her around.  
  
"Feel like kissing and making up, I know I do," he purred.  
  
"I noticed, time's getting on though," she smiled  
  
"We have plenty of time before the doc's appointment," he pouted.  
  
"Yeah guess you're right, and I am feeling very neglected right now, 24 hours is a long time," she answered.  
  
Spike crushed his lips to hers; he lifted her off the floor and slowly let her body fall down his.  
  
"If we carry on like this, we're not gonna make it to the bedroom," he said  
  
"I don't have a problem with that, that rug looks comfy," she said licking her lips.  
  
"I've married a hussy, thank God," he growled before lowering her gently to the floor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy was the first to awaken after their lovemaking. She propped herself on one elbow, tracing patterns on her husbands naked skin. She watched in fascination as the flesh puckered beneath her touch. Spike shifted about in his sleep, a contented smile on his face. Buffy's hand went lower, tracing the smooth planes of his torso, Buffy feeling extremely saucy, looked lower. Her eyes widened, all the blood left her face, as she opened her mouth and screamed. Spike sat up with a start, looking at Buffy.  
  
"Bloody hell, Buffy what is it?" he asked  
  
"Look!" she said, pointing at his stomach.  
  
"What?" said Spike, still confused from his slumber.  
  
"You, you're pregnant," said Buffy  
  
"Don't be so bloody stupid, oh bollocks," He said looking lower.  
  
Buffy touched her own stomach, it was back in it's usual flat pre-pregnant state.  
  
"And I'm not pregnant, where's my baby gone?" she wailed.  
  
"I'll give you one guess, Oh my God, I think I am gonna be sick," said Spike putting a hand to his mouth.  
  
"Don't tell me this is some weird vampire thing, where we take turns being pregnant?" Asked Buffy desperately.  
  
"How the bleedin' hell should I know, I need a drink," he snapped.  
  
"Don't you dare, not in your condition," said Buffy firmly.  
  
"What the, I don't understand how this could have happened," said Spike.  
  
"We need to find Giles, and call a Scooby meeting said Buffy.  
  
"No we don't, there's no way I'm going public with this, If I get stretch marks, I'm gonna kill you Mrs Lovejoy," he groaned.  
  
"Oh that's right, immediately assume it's my fault, of course we need our friends help," said Buffy angrily.  
  
"Well how am I even going to be able to leave the crypt? My black jeans will never do up in a million years," said Spike.  
  
"that's the least of your worries, I will go and see Giles, I'm sure he will have something in your new size," said Buffy.  
  
"Very bloody funny, just be quick ok," he said.  
  
Buffy slipped on her coat, doing it up, so as not to alert the casual onlooker that her pregnant status had altered. She was freaking out inside , but she needed to be strong for Spike, she looked at him.  
  
"You look like you have a paunch," she said.  
  
"Not helping, let's just get this bleeding sorted," he said frowning.  
  
"Amen to that," said Buffy as she hurried off to find Giles.  
  
TBC 


	5. The Man Who Would Be Mom Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The Man Who Would be Mom  
  
Buffy hurried over to Giles's apartment, she hammered desperately on the door.  
  
"Okay, okay," muttered Giles grumpily, opening the door.  
  
"Giles, we need your help, it's an emergency," said Buffy.  
  
"It had better be, now's not a good time," he replied.  
  
Buffy looked at her former watcher,  
  
"It's late afternoon and you're in your dressing gown," said Buffy, puzzled.  
  
"Um yes, well I was feeling very sleepy," said Giles  
  
"Was that my mom's car parked outside? Ewwww, could my day get any worse, anyway we need to call an emergency meeting, something terrible has happened," said Buffy.  
  
"What is it? Some new demon threat?" asked Giles  
  
"Well it definitely involves a demon, it's Spike, he's er pregnant," finished Buffy in a rush.  
  
"Yes very droll, you think of that all by yourselves?" asked Giles.  
  
Buffy undid her jacket, exposing her flat stomach.  
  
"It's true, look the baby has somehow been transferred from my body to his," she said  
  
Giles started laughing.  
  
"Hey it's not funny, I came to you for help,"  
  
Giles wiped away a tear.  
  
"Sorry will get right on it, I'll start phoning the others and we'll meet at your mom's home, in shall we say an hour's time?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, oh and before I forget, could Spike borrow some of your sweat pants? He's a bit wider around the middle right now," said Buffy.  
  
"Oh thank you very much!" said Giles in indignation.  
  
"What?" asked Buffy innocently.  
  
"You, saying I'm fat, well implying my clothes would be big enough for an expectant, for the want of a better word father," said Giles.  
  
"Please?" she pleaded.  
  
Giles disappeared up the stairs, and quickly returned with some pants.  
  
"Have to go, see you back at the house, bye Mom!" she called loudly up the stairs.  
  
Joyce poked her head out from under the bedcovers, but her daughter was already gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thank God you're back, it's getting worse," said Spike.  
  
"Is it the baby?" asked Buffy in concern.  
  
"Baby is fine, felt it moving about in here," he said touching his stomach.  
  
"Well what is it then?" she asked  
  
"I just had to do something, I haven't done in nearly 120 years," he said  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
"I just took a leak," he said in abject horror.  
  
"That I would have liked to have seen, no take that back, that kinda came out wrong," said Buffy.  
  
"And my nipples feel all sensitive, I don't like it," he said.  
  
Buffy stifled a giggle.  
  
"Just be glad you're not the whole nine months, otherwise you'd be the one having the baby," she said.  
  
"Oh God, what if I'm stuck like this until the baby's due, where would it get out?" he asked.  
  
"Well that's what we are going to sort out, don't get your panties in a budge, talking of pants, here you go," she said chucking the borrowed sweat pants at her husband.  
  
"Thanks, I didn't know they did sweat pants in tweed, they look big enough for some one at full term," he grumbled.  
  
"Just be grateful, I could have asked Xander," she said.  
  
"Not bloody likely, have you seen the whelp's wardrobe?" asked Spike.  
  
"Stop bitchin' and get ready, we have to get over to mom's home within the hour," she sighed.  
  
"This is going to be the most humiliating day of my life," he groaned.  
  
"Besides all my spectacular kicking's of your ass in the past," she said.  
  
"What was that?" said Spike.  
  
"Nuthin' I said it was way past time we were out of here," said Buffy innocently.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anya and Xander arrived at Buffy's former home.  
  
"This had better be good, Tuesday night is fantasy night, Xander gets me to dress up as a," said Anya, cut off by Xander before she could finish.  
  
"Yes enough already Anya, I don't think the others want to know," said Xander blushing fiery red.  
  
"You're so rude, you are always cutting me off mid sentence," frowned Anya.  
  
"Hey Oz, so you're back then, How was China?" asked Xander.  
  
"Good," said Oz laconically.  
  
"Not really much to tell," said Willow.  
  
Giles came in from the kitchen.  
  
"Good you're all here," Said Giles.  
  
"What about the guests of honour? Spike & Buffy," asked Willow.  
  
"I thought it best to prepare for why we're here, before they arrive," said Giles, taking off his glasses and cleaning them.  
  
"Oh it's a secret? Are we planning a baby shower?" asked Anya.  
  
"Well it does involve the happy couple and their baby," Giles replied.  
  
The front door opened, as Buffy and Spike came in through it.  
  
"Hi guys, the gangs all here, that's good, have you filled them in yet Giles?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Sorry, not yet was just about to," said Giles.  
  
Xander looked at Spike and started laughing.  
  
"Great pants Spike, that's a new look for you," said Xander.  
  
"Bloody shut it alright!" snapped Spike.  
  
"Yes Xander, we're getting off topic, let's get on," said Giles sternly.  
  
"Spike's pregnant," said Oz.  
  
Willow giggled.  
  
"Don't be so silly Oz," said Willow.  
  
Willow looked at Spike and Buffy, the smile disappearing from her face.  
  
"My God, you're right, how did it happen?" asked Willow.  
  
Xander's head was lowered, his shoulders were shaking visibly.  
  
"Laugh it up Harris," growled Spike.  
  
Xander looked up and wiped away his tears.  
  
"We need to go over everything that has happened in the last few hours, if we are going to get any idea how to sort this," said Giles.  
  
"Can I just use your bathroom first Joyce?" asked Spike.  
  
"Go right ahead, you know where it is," answered Joyce.  
  
Xander started another fresh bout of laughter, Buffy punched him on the arm.  
  
"Hey it's not funny, it's my baby we're talking about here," she snapped.  
  
Spike rejoined them moments later, scowling at the smirk he saw on Xander's face, Spike went over to Buffy and put an arm around her.  
  
"There, there pet, we'll sort all this out," said Spike looking hopefully at Giles.  
  
"I only went to college and came home, I can't think what could have done it," said Buffy.  
  
Spike looked at her, a thought occurring to him.  
  
"Aha I knew it! It was bloody peaches, I mocked him, when he found out about the baby, he's worked some kinda evil mojo on me," said Spike  
  
"Don't be so stupid Spike, of course it wasn't him," snapped Buffy.  
  
"Angel was here and no one told me?" asked Giles.  
  
"It was nothing, just a fleeting visit," said Buffy.  
  
"Yeah with dire warnings of impending doom, maybe this was his game all along," said Spike.  
  
"I don't think so, it doesn't add up, Buffy any suggestions? Asked Giles.  
  
"I only talked to three people today before "it" happened, that was Willow, Oz and Hallie," said Buffy.  
  
"Hallie? That wouldn't be short for Halfrek, would it? Asked Anya.  
  
"Yes, why?" asked Buffy.  
  
"And you talked to her at college?" asked Anya.  
  
"Yes, but," said Buffy.  
  
"Mystery about to be solved I think, Halfrek is a vengeance demon, we used to work together, torturing the male populace, looking at Spike, she's still at the top of her game," said Anya proudly.  
  
Spike removed his arm from Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"What exactly did you say to this demon chickie, Buffy?" he asked  
  
Buffy looked at Spike in despair.  
  
"Well I was still annoyed with you after our argument this morning and she was a good listener," said Buffy sheepishly.  
  
"That's all part of the job, to get the potential client to spill their guts, or their bad boyfriends anyway," said Anya.  
  
"Not enjoying the word picture here," said Xander.  
  
Buffy looked at the floor.  
  
"I might have said, I wish Spike could be pregnant for a week, just so he knows how it feels," said Buffy to the floor.  
  
"Buffy! I would have thought my little stint at wanting my own way would have taught you something," said Willow  
  
"Yes we have to remember this is the hellmouth, you should have been more responsible," said Giles sternly.  
  
Buffy's bottom lip trembled as tears welled up in her eyes. Spike looked at her.  
  
"Hormones are a bitch, I wanna cry too," said Spike.  
  
"I'm so sorry Spike," said Buffy.  
  
"I forgive you," he wailed.  
  
They hugged and cried together.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick, it's worse than an episode of "passions" not that I watch it," said Xander hastily.  
  
"Anya, you have connections in the demon world, couldn't you summon her," asked Willow.  
  
"Could be tricky, depends if she is still in Sunnydale, vengeance demons have a habit of curse and run, I'm afraid," said Anya.  
  
"Couldn't you try a locater spell Willow?" asked Giles.  
  
Willow flushed and looked away.  
  
"She's afraid to practise the magiks, after well you all know," said Oz.  
  
"Sodding great, so I'm stuck like this for a week at least?" asked Spike.  
  
"Looks like it," grinned Xander.  
  
"I had a doctor's appointment this evening, guess we can safely say that's off the agenda," said Buffy.  
  
"What was the appointment for?" asked Joyce.  
  
"Just a routine scan," said Buffy  
  
"I think you should still go," said Giles.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Giles open mouthed.  
  
"And Xander should go as your husband Spike," Giles continued.  
  
"Are you bloody mad?" asked Spike  
  
"Right there with you Spike," said Xander.  
  
"At least listen to what I have to say," said Giles huffily.  
  
"I know I'm all ears," said Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This is never gonna work," said Spike.  
  
"I don't know, Joyce's old summer frock looks very fetching on you Spike," said Xander.  
  
"You are one step away from a punch in the face poofta, I'm not doing this," said Spike.  
  
"Please William, I have to know if the baby is okay," said Buffy.  
  
Spike looked at her.  
  
"Ok luv, you know when you call me William, I'd do anything for you," he sighed.  
  
"It's still missing something, he just looks like a guy in a dress," said Anya.  
  
"It's the hair, I think I have just the thing," said Joyce disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
She re-emerged several minutes later holding a long black wig.  
  
"Found it in the basement, part of a Halloween costume I wore one year," she said.  
  
"Could my unlife get any worse," groaned Spike.  
  
Buffy took the wig off her mom and arranged it on Spike's head.  
  
"There, that's better," said Buffy.  
  
"Not from my point of view," said Spike.  
  
"Where's a camera, when you need one," said Xander.  
  
"God, this bra is like a torture device," said Spike shifting his fake breasts about.  
  
"Why do I have to be the husband?" complained Xander.  
  
"Well no one is going to believe it's Buffy, are they?" asked Giles.  
  
"You look like a transvestite," said Oz.  
  
"Thanks mate, remind me again, why I'm doing this," said Spike sarcastically.  
  
"Look you'd better get going, thank God, it's not our usual doctor or the game would be up on the spot," said Buffy.  
  
"What if the new guy wants to do an internal exam?" asked Spike.  
  
"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it," said Giles.  
  
"Time to go," said Buffy.  
  
"Right I'll go get the car started," said Giles.  
  
"No holding hands," said Willow.  
  
Spike and Xander looked at her in horror.  
  
"Thanks Red," said Spike.  
  
"Have fun you guys," said Oz.  
  
Buffy sat in the back seat with Spike.  
  
"Thanks for doing this Spike, I know it's all my fault," she said.  
  
"It's strange, I would be more pissed off about this in normal circumstances, I must be getting in touch with my feminine side," said Spike.  
  
"I'd have to agree there," said Xander.  
  
The short drive to the doctor's office was over all too soon; the car came to a halt outside.  
  
"Well this is it," said Giles.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," said Spike.  
  
"I'll be here waiting for you, okay?" she said.  
  
Spike and Buffy looked at each other, and kissed. A man passed the car walking his dog, shocked a the sight of two "women" making out in the back seat, Sunnydale really was going downhill these days, he thought to himself. Spike and Buffy separated.  
  
"Shall we get moving then Harris?" asked Spike, eager to get it all over with.  
  
Spike and Xander exited the car.  
  
"I hope Spike and the baby are gonna be okay," said Buffy.  
  
"I'm sure they will, but I think I should keep the engine running just in case," said Giles.  
  
TBC 


	6. Dazed And Confused Chapter 6

A/N I haven't said a thank you for a while, so thank you all for your lovely reviews!! They really help. I try and up date as quick as possible, but there's a lot of competition for the computer in our house!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dazed and Confused  
  
"And for God's sake, while we're in there, let me do all the talking," said Xander as they entered the doctor's office.  
  
Spike just looked at Xander and arched one eyebrow. They walked towards the receptionist's area, Spike feeling a little evil, tucked his arm in Xander's and smiled a sickly sweet adoring smile at Xander. Xander tried to pull away, several other couples were waiting for appointments, one or two of the women frowned at what they considered to be Xander's coldness towards his "wife".  
  
"Go and sit down darling, I will talk to the receptionist," said Xander almost choking on the words.  
  
Spike sat down next to a heavily pregnant woman and her husband, he smiled at them. They nodded and smiled back.  
  
"So how far along are you?" asked the woman.  
  
"About four and a half months," said Spike.  
  
Xander turned around at the sound of Spike's voice; he hurriedly joined Spike in the next seat.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my wife, her deep voice, her appearance, she used to be part of an English girls soccer team, they handed out the steroids like candy, and you can see the results," said Xander.  
  
The woman's husband eyed Spike up and down.  
  
"She looks all woman to me," he said  
  
"Thank you, my husband is so ashamed of me, he only brings me out in public for my doctor's appointments," said Spike.  
  
The pregnant woman and her husband frowned at Xander; twin looks of disgust on their faces. Spike was enjoying Xander's humiliation, watching him turn a bright red from embarrassment. Pay back time thought Spike; teach the whelp to take the piss out of him earlier.  
  
"Some people just don't know how to treat a woman, especially in your condition," said the man.  
  
"I know, he makes me stay home all day, while he's at that sweaty construction site, I just don't know how I bear it," said Spike.  
  
"You're usually asleep all day hun," said Xander.  
  
"See how he treats me, I'm having his baby and all he can do is put me down, didn't seem to mind my appearance when he was helping me make it," said Spike.  
  
The man got up out of his seat.  
  
"Looks like your husband needs a lesson in how to treat you," he said balling his fist.  
  
The receptionist looked up.  
  
"Mr & Mrs Lovejoy, the doctor will see you now," she said.  
  
"Good luck little darlin' you're gonna need it," said the man sitting back down in his seat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Spike you really are an utter bastard," said Xander as they walked up the corridor and stood out side the doctor's office.  
  
"Just having a little fun with you that's all, don't get your bleedin' knickers in a twist," Spike grinned.  
  
Xander raised a fist to Spike.  
  
" You wouldn't hit a pregnant person, now would you Harris?" asked Spike.  
  
The other couple from the reception entered the corridor, they glared at Xander and he quickly lowered his fist and put his hand behind his back. Spike knocked on the door to the doctor's office.  
  
"Come in," said a voice from within.  
  
"Just be careful what you say, don't fancy being a special on the six o'clock news," warned Xander.  
  
"Don't worry poofta, I will be good, well as good as I am capable of," said Spike grinning wickedly.  
  
They entered the doctor's office.  
  
"Hello Mr Lovejoy, Mrs Lovejoy, do take a seat, Mrs Lovejoy if you could take that gown and get changed behind the screen please," said the doctor.  
  
"Is this your first child?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Yeah and my last," said Xander firmly.  
  
Spike reappeared from behind the screen, wearing the short hospital gown. He was desperately trying to pull down the edges.  
  
"Pink looks good on you darling," said Xander, feeling a little revenge of his own coming on.  
  
He looked at Spike open mouthed as his gaze settled on his chest area; he'd belatedly noticed that one of Spike's fake breasts was askew. He made wild gestures behind the docs back, but Spike just frowned at him in puzzlement. Xander sighed and got up, he rearranged Spike's breasts just as the doctor turned around. The doctor looked at them frowning.  
  
"Hmmm, my colleague warned me about you two, told me about your last visit here," said the doc.  
  
Spike grinned at the fond memories that came flooding back, thinking about his encounter with Buffy on the examination room couch.  
  
"Good times," said Spike.  
  
Xander just looked at Spike in confusion.  
  
"What?" he asked Spike.  
  
Xander never got his answer.  
  
"Just hop up on the table and we can have a look at what's going on in there," said the doc.  
  
Spike grabbed the sheet off the back of the chair and arranged himself on the couch, he covered his lower region while the doctor was busy switching on the ultrasound. A fine sheen of sweat broke out on Xander's forehead, as he watched the doctor squeeze the gel all over Spike's stomach.  
  
"You're very muscular, do you work out?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Something like that," said Spike.  
  
The doctor ran the instrument over Spike's abs.  
  
"Good heartbeat, look the baby's moving around," said the doctor.  
  
Spike looked at the little monitor, watching his and Buffy's baby, he could see it's little heart fluttering, he felt the tears well up and spill down his cheeks. He looked at Xander, surprised to see a suspicious wetness on his face.  
  
"Xander?" asked Spike.  
  
Xander quickly wiped his face.  
  
"Must be dusty in here, my allergies are playing up again," said Xander gruffly.  
  
"So do you want to know the sex of the baby?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes," said Xander.  
  
"No," said Spike firmly, he and Buffy hadn't come to a decision about that, and it was more than his unlife was worth to go behind her back.  
  
"Wait a minute, there must be something wrong with this damn machine, I am only picking up the baby's heartbeat," said the Doctor.  
  
He gave it a couple of hard bangs.  
  
"Well that'll help," said Spike sarcastically, he shifted about uncomfortable on the hard couch.  
  
Spike's sheet slipped below his hips. The doctor gaped at "him" open mouthed.  
  
"What's going on here? What kind of sick game are you two playing? You, you're a man," spluttered the doctor.  
  
"Time to split Spike, I think," said Xander.  
  
He pulled Spike up from his lying down position.  
  
"What about my dress?" asked Spike.  
  
"In the words of your country men ,sod it!" Xander replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"They've been in there a long while, I hope everything is okay," said Buffy absentmindedly chewing on a nail.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine," said Giles soothingly.  
  
"Look here they are now," said Buffy.  
  
"What on earth is Spike wearing, I thought the dress was bad enough," said Giles.  
  
Both occupants of the car watched as Spike and Xander ran towards them, Buffy opened her door and Spike jumped in beside her, while Xander quickly got in the front passenger seat.  
  
"Drive old man," ordered Spike.  
  
Giles desperately tried to get some speed out of his old citron , and it chugged away into the night.  
  
"So what happened in there?" asked Giles.  
  
"Spike, he gave the game away, trust him to go commando," said Xander.  
  
"You mean he started a fight?" asked Giles.  
  
Buffy blushed.  
  
"No, Xander means Spike isn't in the habit of wearing underwear," Buffy explained.  
  
"Well I think the doc, might have noticed either way, I'm not called the big bad for nothing" said Spike  
  
"Oh please, don't even go there," said Xander.  
  
"I like the no underwear Spike, it's so much easier when we have sex," said Buffy.  
  
"Why do I feel like Anya has a twin," asked Xander in despair.  
  
"Blame Willow, I know I do," said Giles smiling at Xander.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, he was half lying across her lap.  
  
"So everything is okay then?" She asked him.  
  
"Father and baby are doing well, the baby is beautiful Buffy, I really envy you," said Spike.  
  
Buffy heaved a sigh of relief. She looked at Spike sadly.  
  
"I really miss carrying our child, it was my way of carrying a piece of you with me, and while he or she was there, I never felt alone," she said, tears starting to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Hey pet, you never have to feel alone, I will never leave you, you know that right?" he asked her earnestly.  
  
She stroked his cheek, suddenly smiling at his appearance. She pulled the black wig off him.  
  
"That's better, you looked like Cher or Mortitia Adams in that," she smiled  
  
"Thanks William," she said.  
  
"What for?" he asked.  
  
"For loving me, for being our child's father, and for being the wonderful man, I know you can be," she said.  
  
Spike leaned forward and caught Buffy's lips in a tender kiss.  
  
"Thank God we are nearly home, I think, I'm gonna be sick," Said Xander.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So how did it go?" asked Joyce.  
  
"Like a breeze," said Xander sarcastically as he plopped down on the sofa.  
  
"What's with the change of outfit Spike, the other dress not go with your combat boots?" asked Oz.  
  
"That's it all have your fun and games at my expense," snarled Spike.  
  
Spike stormed off upstairs to change.  
  
"Your grandchild is fine mom," said Buffy.  
  
"How's my daughter doing?" asked Joyce.  
  
"She's doing ok too, I guess," said Buffy.  
  
Spike joined them downstairs a few minutes later.  
  
"That's better, couldn't wait to get that bra off, sorry about your dress Joyce, we kinda had to leave in a hurry," apologised Spike.  
  
"Never mind, as long as every one's okay, that's all that matters," Joyce replied.  
  
"Anya didn't have any luck summoning Halfrek," said Willow.  
  
Xander looked to where his girl was curled up in the chair, snoring gently.  
  
"Guess I'd better get her home, it's been a long evening," said Xander fondly.  
  
"So who's up for patrolling tonight?" asked Giles looking at the occupants of the room.  
  
"Wouldn't mind a piece of that," said Spike.  
  
"Oh no, Mister you're not going anywhere, but home in your condition," said Buffy firmly.  
  
"Oh bugger, I forgot," said Spike.  
  
"Look, I'll see Spike back to the crypt and go patrolling myself tonight, kinda been missing it," said Buffy.  
  
"I'm big enough and bad enough to see myself home thank you," said Spike indignantly.  
  
Buffy pulled him up off the sofa by his leather duster.  
  
"No arguments, I'm not letting anything thing happen to you two," said Buffy.  
  
"You're the boss," said Spike.  
  
"And don't you forget it!" She said manoeuvring Spike out of the house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do you really have to go out tonight pet?" asked Spike.  
  
"Now don't start with the puppy dog eyes Spike, you know I'm dying for a good slay," said Buffy.  
  
She walked over to the weapons chest and extracted a cross bow and Mr Pointy. She made a few stabbing motions with it.  
  
"Well why didn't you say love, wouldn't want you feeling neglected," he purred.  
  
"I said SLAY, Spike not LAY," said Buffy.  
  
Spike continued to advance on her, looking every inch the predator, even with the swollen belly.  
  
"Spike, I know what you are trying to do it won't work," she said warningly.  
  
"How do you know, I haven't done anything yet," he grinned.  
  
Spike took the weapons out of her hands and placed them back in the chest. She sighed in defeat and put her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair.  
  
"Maybe I do have half an hour to spare," she said in between kisses.  
  
"Well we have to make sure everything is still in working order," he said looking down.  
  
"Feels like everything is working just fine to me," she said pressing herself closer to him.  
  
TBC 


	7. Do As I Say, But Not As I Do Chapter 7

Do As I Say, Not as I Do  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Well that was a little different," said Buffy, as she lay on the bed, propped up on one elbow.  
  
"You can say that again, why didn't you tell me, being pregnant made you feel extra horney?" asked Spike  
  
"I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about making love to a pregnant man," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, guess you could say it was kinda of a world's first," said Spike.  
  
Buffy sat up in the bed; she leaned over and kissed her husband.  
  
"Well William, hate to love you and leave you, but my slayer duties call, and I intend to get as much in as possible over the next seven days," said Buffy.  
  
She got off the bed and quickly dressed, she looked over at Spike.  
  
"Now stop with the pout, it won't work on me this time, be a good boy until I get back, there's plenty of blood in the fridge" said Buffy.  
  
She gave him another quick kiss and disappeared up the ladder.  
  
"Silly bint, she's dafter than I thought, if she thinks I am gonna stay put until she gets back," said Spike.  
  
He sat up in bed, looking around for the shapeless sweat pants, he'd loaned from Giles.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So you remembered where you work then Spike?" asked Willie.  
  
"Fancy yourself a bit of a comedian to do you?" Spike replied  
  
"What do you expect, you're only two hours late for work," said Willie.  
  
"Well that couldn't be helped, got a problem with that?" asked Spike.  
  
Spike slipped on his game face for good measure.  
  
"No that's good Spike, barrels need changing," said Willie nervously.  
  
"Sorry mate, can't do any heavy manual labour," said Spike.  
  
Willie looked at Spike, confused.  
  
"What's going on with your stomach?" asked Willie.  
  
Spike pulled his shirt down self-consciously.  
  
"Had a bit of a feeding frenzy, might have overdone it on the blood," said Spike.  
  
"Human?" asked Willie.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," grinned Spike wickedly.  
  
Both Spike and Willie looked up as sounds could be heard coming from the alley outside, seconds later the doorman came sailing through the entrance, crashing to the floor unconscious, closely followed by a furious looking Buffy. She marched up to Spike and glared at him, her hands firmly on her hips.  
  
"Slayer! Nice to see you, but could you make it a short visit, your presence tends to make the customers a little nervous," Said Willie.  
  
"Don't worry, Spike and I won't be staying long," said Buffy, her eyes never leaving Spike's for a second.  
  
"Now hang on slayer," said Willie.  
  
Buffy interrupted the sweaty little man.  
  
"In fact, don't expect him in for the rest of the week, he's taking a sickie," Said Buffy firmly.  
  
She looked at Spike.  
  
"Get your coat, we're leaving," said Buffy.  
  
"What if I refuse?" asked Spike cockily.  
  
Buffy got her stake out of her pocket.  
  
"Wanna start an argument with Mr Pointy?" she asked.  
  
"You're not gonna do anything to me," said Spike smugly.  
  
Spike turned his back on her and started to remove empty glasses from a nearby table. Buffy put away the stake and walked up behind him, she spun him round and lifted him off the ground and flung him over her shoulder. His weight was not much more than a feather to her slayers strength.  
  
"He'll be away for the rest of the week," said Buffy to Willie.  
  
Loud raucous laughing rang through the bar, as the demons all laughed at the sight of Spike being marched off by his missus.  
  
"She has really got you whipped Spike," shouted one.  
  
"The slayer and her pet vampire," called another.  
  
Once they had exited the bar, Buffy put Spike back down.  
  
"Bleedin' hell Buffy what was that for? I am going to get the piss taken out of me something rotten, next time I show my face there," said Spike.  
  
"You've said it yourself, Willie's bar can get dangerous, I followed you here, I knew if I left you alone, you'd be up to no good, besides, you've done it to me twice," said Buffy.  
  
"I needed to make some money, if you haven't already noticed, we're not exactly living on Park Avenue," said Spike.  
  
"And you're pregnant, if you haven't noticed," she replied.  
  
"How could I forget, and who do I have to thank for that little miracle?" he asked.  
  
"I was just trying to earn us some extra money too," said Buffy, clapping her hand over her mouth as she realised what she'd said.  
  
Damn that truth demon she thought, no wonder they were considered such dangerous little critters, and judging by the look on Spikes face, it had just caused World War 3.  
  
"So that's how you met that Hallie, through a job, doing what? Dare I ask," said Spike.  
  
"I was only working at the college crèche, at least I wasn't serving blood and alcohol to dangerous demons," said Buffy defensively.  
  
"It's not the same thing, I have to keep this job, in a few days you get the baby back, but I still have to provide for us after that," said Spike.  
  
"I didn't think about it like that," she said.  
  
"You never do, I'm sleeping at your mum's tonight, if you want me, you know where to find me," said Spike striding off angrily into the night.  
  
"Spike," she called after him.  
  
"Slayer," a voice said from behind.  
  
Buffy turned, damn vampires, they do pick their moments she thought angrily, she sighed and turned.  
  
"Ok, as a special favour to you, let's make this quick," she said.  
  
The vampire lunged at her like a bull; she easily deflected his punches and planted the stake in his chest before he even knew what hit him, she looked around for her absent husband, but she could already sense that he was long gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander and Anya had just left; Joyce closed the front door and walked back into the lounge.  
  
"Well Rupert alone at last, what shall we do?" asked Joyce.  
  
Giles patted the empty space next to him, on the sofa.  
  
"Come here and I'll show you," he smiled.  
  
Joyce smiled back and started to walk over to him, her progress halted by the loud banging on the front door. Giles sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do we never get a break?" asked Giles.  
  
"I guess not," sighed Joyce, going to answer the door.  
  
She opened it, to reveal a very sorry looking son-in-law.  
  
"Spike! What are you doing here?" asked Joyce in confusion.  
  
"Could you put me up for the night mum?" he asked.  
  
"Don't tell me, you and Buffy have had a falling out?" asked Joyce, opening the door wider to let him in.  
  
"Maybe," he answered sheepishly.  
  
Spike looked at Giles.  
  
"Still here then old mate? Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," asked Spike raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Chance would be a fine thing," muttered Giles.  
  
"Can I get you anything Spike?" asked Joyce.  
  
"A mug of your famous hot chocolate and maybe some mini marshmallows?" asked Spike hopefully.  
  
Joyce disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"I was hoping to catch up with you Spike, it's about what happened at the doctor's this evening, in light of what occurred I think it's best you and Buffy get another doctor, one used to dealing with unusual couples like yourselves," said Giles  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Spike.  
  
"I know an excellent doctor, she's half demon herself, so there wouldn't be any awkward questions," Giles replied.  
  
"Yeah maybe you're right Rupes, that was a bit of a close one this evening, but if you could have seen the look on the doctor's face," said Spike laughing.  
  
Giles tried to keep a straight face, but lost the battle, he chuckled at the word picture Spike had painted. Joyce came back in with the tray.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked secretly pleased to see her two favourite guys getting along so well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy wandered aimlessly among the tombstones. The slaying hadn't been as much fun as she'd thought, all she seemed to do these days was have arguments with Spike. Buffy was still feeling a little guilty over the vengeance demon thing, Spike could be as pig headed as most guys, but she knew he didn't deserve what had happened to him.  
  
Now she'd had time to think about it, he must have been pretty humiliated by her high-handed behaviour at Willie's bar, especially in front of all those demons. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but no so much now, especially as she'd had time to think about it.  
  
Buffy turned the corner, quickly hurrying home to their crypt, eager to apologise for earlier. She opened the door and was greeted by darkness and silence.  
  
"Spike?" she called out.  
  
No answer. Buffy walked into the room and lit a couple of candles. The upper chamber was empty, so she descended the ladder, thinking he must have gone to bed. She switched on a lamp, the soft glow revealed the bed, perfectly made, but empty. Buffy felt the anger start to boil up with in her. Fine if he wanted to be like that she wasn't going to go chasing after him, she got undressed for bed and got into it. She tossed and turned for several minutes, she sat up and thumped the pillows in frustration. She had to know Spike was safe, she got out of bed again and went to her jacket and took out her cell phone and dialled her mom's number.  
  
"Hi mom, is Spike there?" she asked.  
  
"Yes honey, he arrived here a couple of hours ago, do you want to talk to him?" asked her mom.  
  
"No, just wanted to make sure he was ok, bye talk to you tomorrow," said Buffy.  
  
She slipped the phone back in her jacket and got into her very big empty bed. There was no husband and no baby, a lone tear trickled down her face, she had never felt so alone in her whole life. She closed her eyes wishing for sleep to come. Her eyes flew open as she felt the left side of the bed depress.  
  
"Spike, you came back, that was quick," she said in surprise.  
  
"You know us Vamps, speedy little buggers when we want to be," he replied.  
  
"I thought you were staying the night at mom's," said Buffy.  
  
"Well I was, but the baby and I missed you," he smiled sadly at her.  
  
"I missed you both too," said Buffy.  
  
He looked at her seriously.  
  
"Sorry about the job thing, it was my pride talking, if you really want the crèche job, go for it," said Spike.  
  
Buffy sat up in the bed and hugged him.  
  
"Sorry about the vengeance demon thingy, that was just my big mouth doing too much talking as usual," said Buffy tearfully.  
  
"That's okay pet, I shall be a lot more understanding from now on, I came back because I couldn't bear the idea of spending one night away from you," he said.  
  
"Yeah we've been together nearly eleven months now, it's been quite a ride," she said.  
  
"Yes you've been quite a ride," said Spike mischievously.  
  
Buffy elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Hey watch out for the baby," said Spike.  
  
"Oh that was no where near it," said Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy smiled at Willow and Oz as they met in the corridor outside Walsh's class.  
  
"Ready for another lesson in life from the evil bitch monster from hell?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah maybe we need psyche help, for taking her class in the first place," said Buffy.  
  
"You guys, she's not so bad, give her a chance," said oz.  
  
"And you didn't hear how unsympathetic she was to you, when you decided to go A.W.O.L," said Buffy.  
  
"Point taken," said Oz.  
  
They entered the lecture room, and sat together. Professor Walsh entered a few minutes later, followed by a new teaching assistant, he looked vaguely familiar to Buffy, and realisation dawned on her that it was Riley's friends Forrest Gates. They had only spoken a few times; she had always got the distinct impression that Forrest wasn't too fond of her. His gaze was cold and analytical as it skimmed over the room.  
  
The lesson passed without incidence, the students quickly shuffled out of class. Professor Walsh and Forrest were the only occupants of the room.  
  
"I want Buffy Lovejoy observed at all times, she is carrying hostile 17's child, it could be of great importance to the mission, a link to the demon world, and a chance to breed a race of super beings for the government military programme, the genetic possibilities are endless." said Walsh emotionlessly.  
  
"Yes ma'am, but are you sure she's pregnant? She didn't look so much so to me" said Forrest.  
  
"Just have her watched, okay," said Professor Walsh as she gathered up her papers and exited the room.  
  
TBC  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Thanks for the reviews; sorry if that chapter was maybe a little dark, I have had a bit of a dark week! Don't worry I may sometimes put Buffy & Spike through the mill, but I love both the characters and like to see them happy in the end. Amazingly enough I already know how the story is gonna end which is a first for me! So I have to work in plot etc, i.e. Angel's earlier warnings of danger. 


	8. Date Night Chapter 8

A/N Thanks for the reviews they really cheered me up (bad week syndrome) I am pretty excited at the moment as it's only two weeks until my first Buffy convention in London. James Marsters is the top guest!!!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Date Night  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Spike was up early, happily whistling as he made the morning coffee, he put his mug of blood in the microwave and sat on one of the stone coffins and waited for it to finish. He patted his tummy fondly.  
  
"Well baby it's seven days today, guess you will be going back where you belong soon, as much as I love you little one, will be kinda glad to get my body back to myself," he said  
  
The baby answered with a strong kick. Spike wondered what Buffy would think if she knew about his one sided conversations with their offspring, he grinned, she would probably think him an idiot. The microwave pinged and Spike carried on with his preparations.  
  
Buffy stirred in their bedroom, she had awoken to Spike's whistling, then some incoherent mumbling. She smiled fondly to herself, Spike was talking to their baby again, and she had often listened in on "their" conversations the past week. Little did he know, she had done it herself a few times, since she'd been pregnant. Spike slowly came down the ladder with two mugs in one hand holding on with the other.  
  
"Wow, we're up and about early this morning, what's the occasion?" she asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgot, it's Tuesday," said Spike  
  
Buffy felt dread start to arise inside her.  
  
"Tuesday? Oh God what's happened now? Bad things always happen on a Tuesday," she said.  
  
"Calm down luv, nothings happened, well at least not yet, it been a week since the curse remember?" he asked.  
  
Buffy breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh yeah silly Buffy," she said  
  
"Hurry up and drink up, and then we can get on with it," he said.  
  
Buffy took the mug from him and sipped the hot liquid.  
  
"Get on with what?" she asked  
  
Spike arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Remember last week? You came home from college, we had incredible sex, fell asleep and the baby switched places," said Spike.  
  
"That doesn't mean that's how it will change back, if you want me, you only have to say, or even better show me," she said  
  
"Oh that's quite an ego," he said.  
  
"Not really, I just know my special skills," she said playing the game.  
  
"Most of which I taught you," said Spike.  
  
Spike quickly finished off his drink and took a quick sip of hers to get rid of his blood breath. His face was still lumpy.  
  
"Give me a minute, until these go away," he said touching his lumpies.  
  
Buffy pulled him down on the bed, gazing into his yellow eyes.  
  
"When you gonna learn William, I love you for who you are not what you are?" she asked  
  
"So the cold hard muscular body doesn't interest you at all?" he smiled, exposing his fangs.  
  
Buffy's hand travelled lower and he gasped.  
  
"Oh it does, especially this part," she said kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two hours later Spike awoke to see Buffy looking at him.  
  
"Did it work?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"You bet ya, look!" she said exposing her stomach.  
  
Spike breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh yeah! There is a God and he loves me after all," said Spike.  
  
"I think the jury is still out on that one Spike," she said wryly.  
  
"I can't see, do I have any stretch marks?" he asked  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at his vanity.  
  
"No, starting to be glad you don't cast a reflection, otherwise I think I would have serious competition for the mirror in the mornings," she giggled.  
  
Buffy rose out of the bed, she went over to her closet and took one of her new maternity dresses out of it.  
  
"No more jeans for a few months now, or anything unless it resembles a tent," she said sadly.  
  
"Do you have to go into college today luv, it seems you are always loving and leaving me these days," Spike asked.  
  
"This is important and I can't let Vickie down, she'll go mad being left with all those screaming babies, also I think I am getting my first assignment in my poetry class today, all important stuff," she replied.  
  
Spike came up behind her still naked, he wrapped his arms around her, touching her belly.  
  
"Glad our little one is back in it's rightful place with it's mummy, can't have been very nice for it, being inside of me, I know I like it inside mummy," he said wickedly.  
  
Buffy flushed, and turned around in his arms.  
  
"You're a pig Spike!"  
  
"Got you slayer! I love seeing you blush, any one would still think you still an innocent, but we know better don't we?" he asked.  
  
She kissed him quickly on the lips and pulled out of his arms before he could deepen it.  
  
"Stop with the delaying tactics, I shall miss my bus," Buffy said.  
  
She quickly finished dressing and ran a brush through her hair and grabbed her books.  
  
"Bye William. Have a nice day," she said blowing him a kiss and quickly disappearing up the ladder.  
  
Spike touched his once again flat stomach.  
  
"Don't worry luv, I will," he said going back to bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Willow, Oz, great day isn't it," asked Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, you're positively glowing, Oh you're pregnant again," said Willow, giving her friend a hug.  
  
"Yep, it's wonderful, I really missed him or her," said Buffy.  
  
"I bet Spike's more than a little relieved," said Oz.  
  
"You could say that," said Buffy.  
  
"Although the idea of Spike giving birth," said Oz, a little smile on his face.  
  
"Oz!" said Willow warningly.  
  
"Gotta go guys, poetry class calling, see you later at lunch?" asked Buffy  
  
"Sure have fun," said Willow.  
  
"Oh yeah, starting to regret signing up for it already," she replied.  
  
Buffy turned and walked away, she bumped right into Forrest Gates, knocking her books from her arms, he quickly apologised and bent down to pick them up for her. Was it her imagination or did he seem to be everywhere these days? He handed her books back to her, smiling at her in a strange way.  
  
"See you in Psych," he said as he walked off.  
  
Buffy shrugged off her feelings of unease and continued to her class. She sat through the lecture lost in the magic of the words her teacher spoke, she sighed blissfully. Until he shattered her calm and set the class assignment, Buffy's smile slipped from her face.  
  
"The assignment is to write a poem about the most important thing in your life, it can be an object, it can be a person and I'd like you to bring that person or object to class, so we can see what you saw when you wrote the poem," he said.  
  
"Oh crap," said Buffy under her breath.  
  
"What was that Ms Lovejoy?" asked the professor.  
  
The bell rang signalling the end of class, Buffy was spared an explanation as all the students left the room in a big rush. She could hear their chatter as they walked by her.  
  
"I am going to write a poem about my playstation," said one guy.  
  
"Man get a life, that is so lame, I am gonna write a poem about Reece Witherspoon," his friend replied.  
  
"Oh like she'll ever agree to come to class with you, loser," said another.  
  
Buffy walked off towards the crèche facility, she knew what she'd write about, but whether it would agree to come to the college as a visual aid, would be another thing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy returned home to find Spike watching "Passions" He had his back to her.  
  
"Hi Spike," she said coming up behind him in his favourite green chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Hello luv," he said  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Buffy came round the front to look at his face.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"You've been crying at passions again, haven't you?" she asked  
  
"Well it's not fair, last year they stuck Timmy down the bloody well, now he's just been told unless he has a brain transplant with his pet monkey, he will die," said Spike defensively.  
  
Buffy looked at him and giggled.  
  
"Hey it's not funny," he said.  
  
"Spike, you watch way too much daytime TV, I think you are starting to lose IQ points,"  
  
"So how was your day?" he asked.  
  
"Could have been better, got to write a poem about the most important thing in my life, my shoe collection," she smiled.  
  
Spike pretended to look hurt. Buffy kissed him.  
  
"Of course it will be about you," she smiled. She decided to leave out the needing him to be there for the actual recital.  
  
"Want to go out tonight luv? Willie's not expecting me back until tomorrow night," he asked  
  
"Do I ever, we haven't been out on a date for ages, but we don't have a lot of money, can we afford it?" she asked.  
  
"A couple of drinks at the Bronze is hardly going to break us, and I thought we could have a Buffy is pregnant again celebration," he said.  
  
"Music, dancing a couple of non-alcoholic drinks, you might even get lucky," he purred.  
  
"That's not luck, that's inevitability," she replied.  
  
"Oh, are you asking for it missy,"  
  
"Always," she replied as she disappeared below stairs to get ready.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike and Buffy entered the Bronze, hand in hand. She looked at him, her excitement obvious. Looking at her, he sometimes forgot just how young she was, but she seemed as truly contented with their life as he was. He'd been dead nearly 120 years, but since being with her, he'd never felt more alive. Buffy saw Willow and Xander and Anya all seated around a table.  
  
"It's my friends lets go say hello," said Buffy.  
  
They walked over to the table.  
  
"Spike! And now my night is complete," said Xander sarcastically.  
  
Spike totally ignored Xander.  
  
"Hello ladies, where's teen wolf tonight?" he asked looking at Willow.  
  
"Oh he's backstage, Dingo's ate my baby are playing tonight," Willow explained proudly.  
  
A slow song started up and several couples got on the floor. Spike took off his leather duster: he threw it in Xander's face.  
  
"Look after the jacket Harris," said Spike leading Buffy on to the dance floor.  
  
"Spike, you are too bad," sighed Buffy as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"You wouldn't have it any other way," he said as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
Xander watched the couple on the floor.  
  
"Someone please knock me out," he pleaded in mock horror.  
  
"You never dance with me like that Xander," Anya complained.  
  
"Uh oh, I feel the sudden need to go to the bathroom," said Willow making a hasty exit.  
  
Anya yelped in surprise as Xander grabbed her and hauled her onto the dance floor.  
  
"Let's show them how it's really done," he said gathering Anya in his arms.  
  
Forrest came out of the shadows: he had followed Buffy and hostile 17 from their crypt. He scanned the room and walked over to where the subjects discarded coats lay. He had one last look before quickly clipping on the almost invisible bugging devices to their jackets.  
  
Spike and Buffy swayed slowly to the soft music, She looked up seeing Forrest hovering near where her friends had been sitting. She frowned, maybe she wasn't so paranoid after all, she watched as he looked quickly around the room and walked off.  
  
Forrest was forgotten as she felt her husband shake with laughter. She pulled out of his arms and turned to see what he found so funny.  
  
"What?" asked Buffy in confusion.  
  
"I thought the whelp was gonna show us how it's done," said Spike laughing at the tangle of limbs that was Xander and Anya.  
  
"The only thing Xander does well is the snoopy dance, " she replied.  
  
"Now that's something I would pay good money to see," said Spike  
  
TBC 


	9. A Touch Of The Poet Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
A Touch Of The Poet  
  
"No way! Not a chance in hell," said Spike.  
  
"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top," Buffy pleaded.  
  
Buffy pouted at him.  
  
"Sorry that's not going to work on me, pout away all you like," he replied.  
  
"But it's for a good cause, you want me to fail my course?" she asked.  
  
"Course not, just don't fancy the idea of 30 spotty kids gawping at me like a side show at a circus, that's all,"  
  
Buffy sighed sadly and turned her back to him.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked.  
  
No answer, he let out an impatient sigh and turned her round to face him. Tears trickled down her face; he wiped them away with the tips of his thumbs.  
  
"If it means that much to you, when and where do you want me?" he said defeated.  
  
Buffy gave him a brilliant smile and hugged him.  
  
"Tuesday afternoon, right before lunch," she said happily.  
  
"Careful there slayer, will be hard for me to come to your poetry thing with a couple of broken ribs," he said.  
  
He had the distinct feeling he had just been very badly emotionally black mailed. He always had hated the sight of tears on his lady, whether it was Buffy or Dru. God! He really was love's bitch he thought to himself.  
  
"So how's the poem coming along? Is it an epic tale about how hot I am?" he asked.  
  
"Hot, you're more like room temperature," she giggled.  
  
"You're always trying to get a rise out of me," he said huffily.  
  
"Well that's not very hard is it?" she asked.  
  
"Well it could be, with a little help" Spike said seductively.  
  
"Sorry no snugglies, I have an assignment to finish," she told him sternly.  
  
He pouted at her, hoping to get to her to cave, the same way he had.  
  
"Sorry William," she said blowing him a kiss and disappearing below stairs.  
  
He'd never understand women if he lived a thousand years, he thought to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy sat in the middle of their bed, a growing mound of screwed up paper balls surrounded her. She sighed,  
  
"When you gonna face the fact Buffy Lovejoy, you suck at poetry?" she asked herself aloud.  
  
Buffy turned as she heard someone coming down the ladder. She smiled as she saw it was Willow.  
  
"Talking to yourself Buffy? Ya know it's the first sign of madness, but then you are married to Spike," she joked.  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
"Just kidding Buff honestly," said Willow.  
  
"It's not that, I have two days to write a poem about Spike and not shame him or myself, it's hard especially with Spike being a poet himself," said Buffy.  
  
"Oh right, maybe in another lifetime," Willow giggled.  
  
"You could kinda say that, when he was William the human, said he'd even been published," said Buffy.  
  
"You're serious? Why don't you ask him to help you?" asked Willow  
  
"I wanna do this on my own, you know?" asked Buffy  
  
Buffy looked at Willow.  
  
"Know any poetry spells?" she asked.  
  
Willow looked at Buffy  
  
"Thought you wanted to do this on your own, anyway magic has kinda been a non event for me lately," Said Willow.  
  
"You're not STILL stressing over your last fiasco, are you?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Thanks for being tact girl, It's just I haven't got a very good track record, my spells are always messing things up," said Willow.  
  
"Hey don't be so hard on yourself, we all make mistakes," said Buffy.  
  
"Not like mine," said Willow.  
  
"True! Where's Oz?" Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh he's upstairs with Spike," said Willow.  
  
"Bet their just getting along like a house on fire," said Buffy.  
  
"Well at the first sign of smoke you're calling 911, not me," Said Willow.  
  
"Fair enough," smiled Buffy.  
  
Willow looked around Buffy and Spike's bedroom.  
  
"Cosy in a gothic horror sorta a way," said Willow approvingly.  
  
"Thanks, Spike did it all himself," said Buffy proudly.  
  
Willows gaze was fixed on the far wall.  
  
"Nice chains, what are they for," she asked.  
  
Buffy flushed.  
  
"Oh nuthin' about this poem," said Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike and Oz sat above stairs in awkward silence. Oz looked around the room, Spike shifted about in his seat, desperately trying to think of something to say. What did you say to the guy, whose girl you had once kidnapped? Then there was that nasty business last year with the gem of Amara, real non-icebreakers in any one's opinion. Spike decided to stick to the safe subjects.  
  
"Enjoyed your gig last week mate," said Spike.  
  
"Thanks, although it wasn't that great, six months away and anyone would be out of practice," said Oz.  
  
"No it was good really," Spike replied.  
  
"Thanks," muttered Oz  
  
Another couple of minutes passed uncomfortably.  
  
"Can I ask you a favour?" said Spike  
  
"You can, but it depends what it is," said Oz, warily.  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to ask you if you wanted to murder half of Europe, besides already done that," grinned Spike.  
  
Oz raised an eyebrow.  
  
"When are you playing at the Bronze again?" Spike asked.  
  
"Some time next month, why?" asked Oz.  
  
"Buffy and I have been together a year next month, thanks to the Wicca, wanted to mark the occasion, wondered if I could sing a little something with the band, for Buffy," said Spike hopefully.  
  
"You?" said Oz incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy likes my voice, I have to believe her, she does not lie, well not any more," said Spike.  
  
Oz considered his request for a moment.  
  
"Well, you will have to try out and Devon being lead singer has the final say, you can come to our rehearsals, we practice mainly on the weekend, and no funny business," said Oz.  
  
"Thanks, and you don't have to worry, Spike's a good puppy now, well sort of," he said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy sat in her poetry class, nervously chewing her lip. After wasting enough paper to make a whole tree, she'd finally managed to piece something together. She just hoped Spike would like it. Buffy glanced at her watch, there were only two other students that had to read before her, ok she didn't exactly consider her self a word smith, but after having to sit through a lame poem about Reece Witherspoon's bouncy blonde hair, she felt ready to slay the entire class, that and plus the fact a certain peroxided vampire was still a no show.  
  
He would be here, she believed in him when he'd promised to attend, she was just worried that Giles had somehow screwed it up, he was Spike's ride to the college. It wasn't like Giles had anything better to do, since the high school had gone bang, she thought resentfully to herself.  
  
She sat lost in her thoughts, when the professor called out her name, she didn't hear him at first.  
  
"Ms Lovejoy," he repeated loudly, causing several of the other students to giggle.  
  
"Uh, sorry," she apologised.  
  
Buffy pulled the folded sheets of paper from her bag and made her way to the front of the class. She looked at the door again and looked ahead at the class, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She opened her mouth, about to speak, when Spike came crashing through the door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, had car trouble," he said looking at Buffy.  
  
Buffy beamed back at him.  
  
"Before I start, this is my husband, William Lovejoy and my poem is about him," she said proudly.  
  
A couple of girls in the front row let out dreamy sighs.  
  
"Oh that's so cute," said another girl.  
  
Buffy cleared her throat; she looked at Spike as she began.  
  
I thank the stars you were sent to me, For you and I were meant to be, We have a bond too strong to break, We have a love no one can take.  
  
In you I have found a love so true, That my heart is bursting with love for you, Every time I see you, my heart skips a beat, You make me whole, and my life complete.  
  
My love for you grows more each day, The thought of your gorgeous face, takes my breath away, Those blue eyes fill my soul with happiness, Those luscious lips I long to kiss.  
  
The day when I became your wife, Was the happiest of my life, Thinking of that day, makes me smile, I'm so glad that I walked down that aisle, For on that day a dream came true.  
  
For always and forever, I will love you.  
  
The class was silent.  
  
"Um that's it," said Buffy uncomfortably.  
  
The group of girls in the front row, began clapping enthusiastically.  
  
"Thank you Ms Lovejoy, very good, although, I'm not sure if it was your poetry that impressed every one or, you're ahem, visual aid," said her professor, raising an eyebrow at the class.  
  
Spike had been moved by Buffy's poem, he had to resist the urge to kiss her right there and then, so he contented himself by squeezing her hand.  
  
Buffy looked at her teacher.  
  
"Is it okay if William stays for the rest of the lecture?" asked Buffy.  
  
The professor looked around the room at the hopeful female faces.  
  
"Well as long as he's not too distracting," he said.  
  
"Oh, his accent is so sexy, Oh my God, did I just say that out loud?" asked a red faced girl in the seat next to Buffy's  
  
Spike grinned and winked at the girl. Buffy frowned and elbowed Spike in the ribs; he looked at Buffy and mouthed a silent "Ow" at her.  
  
"What was that for? You don't have to be jealous baby, you know you're the only one who gets me hot," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Spike's hand rested on Buffy's knee under the table, making slow circular movements on the bare flesh, Buffy's face flushed, her breathing started to quicken as his hand rested on her thigh. Her teacher looked at her.  
  
"Are you okay Ms Lovejoy, you're looking a little hot and bothered, would you like to be excused?" asked her teacher.  
  
"Yes she would mate," said Spike grabbing up her books and quickly shoving them in her bag, he took her hand and hauled her down the aisle of the class.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They stood outside the class; Spike looked at her and grinned.  
  
"You're evil," she said.  
  
"That's what I keep telling you luv," he said  
  
"Last time I bring you to college," she pouted.  
  
"Why?" he asked  
  
"Did you see they way all those girls were looking at you?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yeah, a couple of them grabbed my ass as we went by, one even tried to give me her phone number," said Spike smugly.  
  
"Right that's it!" she said  
  
She grabbed him by the collar of his leather duster and pulled him along until she found the place she was looking for, the janitor's storeroom.  
  
"In there!" she demanded.  
  
"I unlive to obey," mocked Spike entering the dark room.  
  
Buffy switched on the light and locked the door behind them.  
  
"Think you need a little reminding just whose guy you are," said Buffy pushing him down on an upturned bucket.  
  
"Like the romantic setting love, not complaining here, your poetry got me pretty hot, want to kiss my "luscious lips"? He asked quoting her poem.  
  
"Oh I have every intention of doing that and more before I am finished with you," said Buffy.  
  
"Giles is waiting for me," said Spike.  
  
"Oh like you care," said Buffy.  
  
"True, now tell me again what you think of my blue eyes," he replied grabbing a hold of her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Forrest sat in Walsh's office, listening intently on his headset. He started as the professor came in.  
  
"A little more discretion soldier, I could have been a civilian," she berated him.  
  
Forrest slipped the earpiece from his ear.  
  
"Any thing new to report?" she asked.  
  
"Hostile 17 is still on campus, Buffy wrote him a lovely poem," sighed Forrest  
  
Professor Walsh frowned  
  
"Keep your mind on the mission, Agent Gates," said Walsh hard-heartedly.  
  
Walsh exited her office; Forrest resisted the urge to make a face at her as she left. He slipped his headset on again, and quickly pulled it off when he heard the sounds coming from it.  
  
Dammit, those two were like bunnies in heat, he thought disgustedly to himself, but he was kinda starting to like them, this mission was beginning to weigh heavily on his conscience, but he was a guy to follow orders, wasn't he?  
  
TBC 


	10. The way We Were Chapter 10

The Way We Were  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It had been nearly a month since Spike's field trip to UC Sunnydale, things had been going very well for Buffy and Spike, the baby was happy and healthy inside it's mother. She was now six months pregnant and her tummy had swollen considerably in the last month. It was only a few days until their first anniversary as a couple; it would have been their first anniversary as husband and wife, if they hadn't let others influence them.  
  
The dawn was fast approaching as Spike lay down on their bed. It had been at busy night at work, hence the lateness of his return. He spooned up behind Buffy; she stirred slightly in her sleep and let out a soft contented sigh, almost as if she could sense his return. He put an arm protectively around her waist and was rewarded with a little kick from him/her that nestled inside its mother's tummy. Buffy rolled over onto her back, Spike shifted to accommodate her new position, he watched fascinated at the little movements their child made within her body, he leaned forward to kiss her belly and a little foot kicked his face.  
  
"Oh yeah, definatley a little chip off the old block, kicking me in the head was mummy's favourite trick, once upon a time, Oh the bedtime stories I could tell you about us," said Spike  
  
"I don't think so, unless you want our kid to be in therapy all its life," said Buffy regarding him sleepily.  
  
"Hello love, didn't know you were awake," said Spike, surprised.  
  
"Well, you weren't exactly stealthy, God knows how you ever managed to creep up on one of your victims," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Didn't need stealth, I have my vampire's thrall," he said looking at her intently.  
  
"Funny, could swear that's the expression you use when you're wanting a shag, God I'm starting to talk like you!" Buffy exclaimed  
  
"Wasn't quite what I was trying to portray, but if you're up for it?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Lucky for you, that you married a slayer, otherwise any normal girl would have died from sexual exhaustion by now," she smiled.  
  
"Ah, but I knew when I first clapped eyes on you, what kinda of girl you were, or should I say are," he said smugly.  
  
"Oh yeah, and what's that?" she asked curious.  
  
"Buffy the Vampire Layer of course, now about that shag?" he reminded her.  
  
"And they say romance never dies," she said poking her tongue out at him.  
  
Spike put his hand under the bedcovers, touching her naked skin.  
  
"Black nightie, sexy," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Buffy gasped.  
  
"I think I am starting to get the whole thrall thing," she breathed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy knocked on her friend's dorm room door.  
  
"Come in," Willow said.  
  
Buffy opened the door.  
  
"Willow, I would have thought you would be a little more cautious as to who you invite in these days, remember what happened with Spike, if it hadn't been for his government chip," Buffy reminded her.  
  
"Sorry, my bad, had my mind on other things, I can't decide what to wear tonight on my date with Oz," said Willow.  
  
Buffy looked at Willows entire wardrobe sprawled all over her bed; the garish mix of colours made her eyes hurt. She smiled fondly at her friend.  
  
"Ow," said Buffy clutching her side.  
  
Willow immediately looked up at her friend in concern.  
  
"What is it Buffy?" asked Willow.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, just Spike junior kicking me in the ribs again, wanna feel?" asked Buffy.  
  
She placed Willow's hand on her belly, and the little person inside performed on cue.  
  
"Oh Buff, that's amazing, I almost feel a little envious," said Willow.  
  
"Well don't get too envious, If you start to get broody, even Oz would lose his famous cool," said Buffy  
  
"Yeah, but it would be something to see, wouldn't it?" asked Willow  
  
"So, will I be seeing you at the Bronze on Saturday night? Spike has the night off from work," said Buffy.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Dingoes is playing remember?" asked Willow  
  
"Could I ask a favour?" Buffy said.  
  
"Sure anything to help," said Willow.  
  
"It's our first anniversary as a couple on Saturday, I wanted to do something special for Spike, something he'd appreciate,"  
  
"Wow is it really a year ago already since I, you know..." flushed Willow.  
  
"Yep, how time flies when you're in the relationship of your life," smiled Buffy.  
  
"Any ideas on what you are going to do for Spike?" asked Willow  
  
"Well, I was thinking, with you being the internet whiz, maybe you could have a look see, if there's anything on the net about the poet William Lovejoy, I know he wasn't a major poet, but who knows he may have had some sort of cult following," said Buffy.  
  
"Ok, I'll get on it and get back to you ASAP," said Willow  
  
"Thanks, I knew I could count on you, gotta run, crèche duty calls," sighed Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy decided to stop by her former watcher's home, upon entering she was not surprised to see her mother there, but this time thankfully not hiding in Giles's bed.  
  
"Hi Mom, Giles," what ya doing?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Well I am in the middle of making a romantic dinner for two and Giles has his head stuck in one of his dusty books as usual," said Joyce with a slight frown on her face.  
  
"Ah, Buffy glad you called round, was going to phone you anyway, got some important information on the mysterious soldier boys seen patrolling in the area," said Giles.  
  
Buffy sighed, not really interested.  
  
"Does it involve lots of research?" said Buffy crossing her fingers.  
  
Giles looked at her disapprovingly.  
  
"No, it's all word of mouth from a very reliable source," he replied.  
  
"Ok let's have the big bad," she said  
  
"Thought that's exactly what you'd already been doing for the last year," Giles mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" asked Buffy  
  
"I said the sooner we get started the sooner you can get out of here," said Giles quickly.  
  
"Oh ok, let's hear it then," said Buffy  
  
"Well, we already know they are into demon control, from the sketchy information Spike gave us, but it also seems they have another side line, demon genetic engineering," said Giles  
  
"Dangerous territory, what exactly do you think they are up to?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Nothing good, and there is talk of a secret project in a room, I think its room 314," said Giles gravely.  
  
Joyce walked back into the lounge.  
  
"Everything ok?" she asked, looking at the solemn faces.  
  
"Yeah, its just slayer stuff," said Buffy.  
  
"Which is nothing to do with the expectant mother," said Joyce sternly.  
  
"Course not mom, as if I would, so all set for Saturday night then?" asked Buffy trying to change the subject.  
  
"Of course honey, wouldn't miss it for the world," said her Mom, giving her a hug  
  
"What's on Saturday night?" asked Giles, puzzled  
  
"Well, I told you about it a month ago, then two weeks ago, and yesterday," sighed Joyce.  
  
"My first anniversary with Spike remember?" asked Buffy.  
  
"But you only got married six months ago, that much I do remember," said Giles  
  
"Well it's time to brush the cobwebs off your dancing shoes, any way have to go, my other half will be going out soon," she kissed her mom on the cheek and was gone.  
  
"Do you think we should have told her?" asked Joyce concerned  
  
"Let's get this weekend over first," don't want to steal her thunder," said Giles patting her hand.  
  
He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, touching the diamond solitaire that rested there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hi Spike, how was your day?" Buffy asked giving him a lingering kiss on the lips.  
  
"Just got a whole lot better for seeing you," he said.  
  
He took her by the hand and led her over to the armchair; he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Buffy looked around the room.  
  
"Nice job with the cleaning, not a leaf or cobweb in sight," she said  
  
"Well considering all the fuss you made, last time a tiny spider came in here, I have great self preservation instincts," he chuckled.  
  
She touched his face.  
  
"Sorry about that black eye," she said.  
  
"All mended now, besides it kinda reminded me of our glory days, when we used to beat the crap out of each other," he said  
  
"Yeah, they were some crazy times, remember our first brawl at the parents evening?" she asked.  
  
"How could I forget, you started it and Mum finished it, had a dent in my head for weeks," he said.  
  
"What about that silly Halloween curse when you went all 18th century missy on me, if your annoying friends hadn't turned up, we'd be travelling the world together right now," he said smugly.  
  
"You were going to turn me?" she asked slightly horrified.  
  
"Big bad here remember, it's what I do, or rather what I did," he amended  
  
She giggled.  
  
"What?" he asked: slightly mystified.  
  
"Just thinking about the last time we tried to end each other's existence, our only daytime venue," she said.  
  
"Ah what a fight, the only time I came genuinely close to kicking your ass, once and for all," he said fondly.  
  
"Well if it hadn't been for your tacky ring, you would have been ash tray material by now," she said looking at him.  
  
Spike looked thoughtful.  
  
"Love's a funny thing, they say it's the flip side of hate, if we hadn't realised what we were really feeling I think one of us would have succeeded eventually, instead of ending life we have created it," he said  
  
They clasped hands together over the, the swell of their child. Spike looked at the watch on Buffy's wrist.  
  
"Bleeding, Hell! I have to be somewhere else," he said.  
  
"But it's barely sunset," she complained.  
  
"Willie wants me there early tonight, expecting a large party of kabala demons, one of those tourist parties that come hoping for a glimpse of the hell mouth," he explained.  
  
"Oh well if you must, just seems to be a habit of late and have we seen any extra money coming in for your bosses liberties," she said.  
  
Spike held up his hands before gently lifting her off his lap. He grabbed his trademark coat and slipped it on. He quickly kissed her and was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike ran through the graveyard, quickly burning up the distance to the Bronze, having no breath was a bonus sometimes he thought to himself.  
  
He entered the Bronze; it was empty except for the band practising on the stage.  
  
"You're late," said Oz.  
  
"Really?" said Spike sarcastically.  
  
Spike looked around.  
  
"Where's Devon then?" he asked  
  
"Some where in Western England if I am not mistaken?" drawled Oz  
  
"Very cute, I should know England, was born there," said Spike  
  
"Bit of a problem, Devon has gone down with the flu, he's lost his voice," said Oz.  
  
"That is a problem," said Spike.  
  
Oz continued to stare at him.  
  
"Oh, no, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" asked Spike.  
  
"Well, you've surprisingly proved yourself an able singer, besides you owe me and the guys, no singer and we don't get paid," said Oz.  
  
"The old saying, stuck between a rock and a hard place, kinda springs to mind right now," sighed Spike,  
  
He shrugged off his jacket and joined them on stage, took the microphone from its stand.  
  
"I still get to do my song for Buffy right?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," said Oz as he began strumming on his guitar.  
  
TBC  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N Thank for all the reviews, they were wonderful, Tobert, rest assured Riley won't have it easy, if I decide to bring him back (not telling right now lol) I am very poorly right now with the flu, so please be kind, still felt like writing though because I couldn't sleep.  
  
Thanks again (  
  
P.S. Adam won't be in the story, I liked season 4, but for some reason Adam really gave me the creeps, it's just me LOL 


	11. Happy Anniversary Chapter 11

A/N This might end up being a long one so bear with me! Thanks for the get- well wishes, much better now. Snangel, I wish I had seen GOTR, had the chance, but funds were running low, it's cost me about £350 to attend the Buffy convention (20-22nd June 2003) So this is my last update for a few days as I am off to London, and I will be gone for four days, so glad I wasn't ill this weekend, (suspect I would have dragged my dying body there for a chance to see JM lol) Tierra asked if I had decided if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl, thought I would let you all take a vote on it nearer the time, and for the Riley haters, I know there are many of you, how horribly would you like him to die? Lol. I agree with you about the hush guys Wolf, I think what I found freaky about Adam was that monotone voice of his. Hope that was just an act as he is going to be at this weekends con lol.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Happy Anniversary  
  
Chapter11  
  
Spike lay next to Buffy, he was propped up on one elbow, and he watched her sleep, she stretched and yawned, her eyelids fluttering open. She looked into the brilliance of his blue eyes.  
  
"Morning Mrs Lovejoy, happy anniversary," he smiled at her tenderly.  
  
"Happy anniversary to you too darling," she smiled back and caressed his cheek.  
  
Spike leapt off the bed and went over to the chest in the corner of their room, he lifted the lid and extracted a couple of brightly wrapped parcels, one was tied with a big red bow, he walked back over to the bed.  
  
"Pressie time," he said,  
  
He passed them into Buffy's eager hands.  
  
"Ooh, presents, I like presents," she said excitedly.  
  
Spike watched her face, keen for her response to his gifts. Buffy tore the paper off of the biggest present first, it was a large hardback book, and she turned it over and read the title.  
  
"Sexual positions for the expectant couple, nice Spike, trust you to take care of the essentials," she grinned.  
  
"What about the other present?" he asked.  
  
Buffy unwrapped the gift, a little cautiously; she smiled with pleasure at the silver framed photo of them. It was the photo Joyce had taken of them at their engagement party. They both wore silly grins on their faces, not that it had been a very big celebration, with most of the scoobies missing at the time.  
  
"Awww, that's so sweet Spike, it will be even better this year, we will have all our friends round us to celebrate with us," said Buffy giving him a big hug.  
  
"Yeah all the scoobies together, what a bonus," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Spike! Behave," she scolded him.  
  
"Now I know you liked the picture, so what did you think of the book," Spike asked.  
  
Buffy picked the book off the bed and leafed through the pages.  
  
"Oh my, I thought we'd already tried everything," she said.  
  
"Well how about as we have the whole day to ourselves, that I prove you wrong on that subject?" he asked  
  
"With diagrams?" she asked holding up the book.  
  
"No with actions, I've pretty much memorised the whole book," he grinned  
  
"Well why do we need the book?" she asked.  
  
"It's for you, you know what a slow learner you are," he teased.  
  
She held the book over his head.  
  
"Also useful for clubbing your spouse to death," she replied.  
  
Spike removed the book from her grasp and opened it to page 22.  
  
"Think you can manage that one love?" he challenged  
  
"You bet ya, slow learner indeed," she mumbled flipping Spike over onto his back.  
  
"Never one to back down from a challenge, I love it & I love you," he gasped, as she touched him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They had spent most of the day in each other's arms, but the sun had begun to set, and they knew they would have to leave their little world and join their friends at the Bronze. Buffy took out a new maternity dress she had bought especially for the occasion, it was a silky red dress with short sleeves which left her tanned arms bare. Buffy pinned up her hair and let a few little wisps escape to gently frame her face. She applied her make up with great care, wanting to look beautiful for Spike and their special occasion. Buffy slipped on her low heel red sandals and checked her self in the full-length mirror. She jumped as a pair of cool hands rested on her arms.  
  
"Oh Spike you startled me, it's not fair, no reflection to warn me you were there," she smiled, still looking the mirror.  
  
It was strange, she could feel him all around her, but when she looked in the mirror she was alone, she found the thought slightly depressing and quickly dismissed it from her mind.  
  
"You look beautiful Buffy, I have never seen you look more lovely, motherhood becomes you," he said reverently.  
  
"No, you become me Spike," she said turning around in his arms to face him.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. They parted lips after several moments.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, your present," she said, leaving the circle of his arms.  
  
She went over to their bed and knelt on the floor, struggling to retrieve a small package from beneath it. She struggled to her feet and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks pet, wasn't expecting a gift too, after all you have been very giving with yourself all day," he leered.  
  
Buffy watched him as he opened his present; he looked at her while he carefully removed the paper.  
  
"The best of the Ramones! Thanks Buffy, one of my favourites, it got burned up when Harm. It er got burned up," said Spike awkwardly.  
  
He gave her a quick kiss; glad she hadn't noticed the slip.  
  
"I have another present for you, but you can't have it until later," she smiled.  
  
"Is that a promise? There are still a few pages of your present I want to try out," he asked hopeful.  
  
"Nothing like that, get your mind out of the gutter, just something I asked Willow to get for me," she replied.  
  
"Sounds like a night of surprises all round then," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Surprise, whole idea is to not know what will happen college girl," he mocked.  
  
"We'd better get going if we don't want to be late," said Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, that would not be of the good," he said grabbing his coat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Forrest followed the couple from their crypt, keeping to the shadows as best he could. They were really starting to intrigue him; hostile 17 was totally unlike any demon he'd come across, since working for the Initiative. He'd always had the opinion that demons were the scourge of the earth and enemies to all human kind, but over the last few weeks, he'd witnessed such tenderness devotion, exhibited by H17, that would put most human's to shame. He was starting to think differently about his mission; one thing he was sure of, whatever Maggie Walsh's plans were, regarding Buffy and her baby, he didn't think he could carry them through. He made a mental decision to appear to follow orders from now on, feeling he could be more help to the couple, on the case, rather than off it.  
  
Buffy and Spike arrived at the Bronze, oblivious of the dangerous undercurrents which threatened their way of life. Spike held open the door.  
  
"After you my lady," he said in his best imitation of an English gent.  
  
"Thank you kind Sir," she mocked, as she walked through the door.  
  
"See, the gangs all here," said Spike  
  
"Yes, and you are going to play nicely tonight," she warned.  
  
"Ok, it's just that Xander gets my back up, with his snarky little comments," he replied.  
  
"Oh, now does that remind me of any one I know intimately?" she asked.  
  
Spike looked up, Oz held up a hand to get Spike's attention.  
  
Spike gave Buffy a quick hug.  
  
"Look I have to go do something for a mate, you'll be okay for a little while?" he asked  
  
"Sure, I'll go and sit with my friends, don't be long," she said.  
  
"I'll try not to be," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Spike disappeared back stage after Buffy walked off to join her friends; Oz joined him a few moments later.  
  
"So, all set for the big debut?" asked Oz.  
  
"If I still needed the bathroom, I'd be crapping myself by now," said Spike nervously.  
  
"Nice," said Oz sarcastically.  
  
"I mean it was okay when it was only one song, but a whole gig," said Spike  
  
"Don't let me down now man," said Oz.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not about to back out," Spike reassured him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wow, Buffy you look beautiful tonight," said Xander admiringly.  
  
Anya glared at Xander.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"You didn't tell me I looked beautiful, Xander Harris,"  
  
"Well of course you do," he said quickly.  
  
"Do you still have feelings for Buffy?" she asked, ignoring his earlier comment.  
  
"Don't be silly, you know you're the only girl for me," Xander replied  
  
Anya turned her back on Xander, he sighed heavily.  
  
"Sorry," Buffy mouthed silently at him.  
  
"Hi Mom, Hi Giles, you're both looking very happy tonight," said Buffy.  
  
"Oh we're just happy to join in your special occasion," said Giles giving her a hug.  
  
"It's a little harder to get my arms around you these days," he joked.  
  
"Yeah, I hope little Spike isn't going to be a big baby, just thinking about all those stitches makes my eyes sting, could you guys excuse me for a minute, I think I need a bathroom break," Buffy replied.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, it's always about her, sure you don't want a party to celebrate her going to the bathroom?" asked Anya.  
  
"Come on now sweetie, we don't want to ruin the evening," said Xander.  
  
"I'm just saying, why does it only seem to matter what Buffy does around here? Does any one ever have secret Birthday parties for you or I?" She complained.  
  
Willow joined them at the table.  
  
"There's a lot of sour faces around here, who died?" asked Willow  
  
"No one, yet," said Anya glaring at her boyfriend.  
  
"Good, just talked to Oz, the Dingoes will be playing in a moment, got a new band member for the evening, apparently Devon is sick," said Willow.  
  
They all looked to the stage, watching as the guys set up the instruments on stage.  
  
"So where is he then?" asked Xander  
  
"Oh he's waiting back stage, he'll come on when they start their first number," Willow explained.  
  
"Any one we know?" asked Buffy standing behind her friend.  
  
Willow spun round.  
  
"Oh, hi Buff, you look nice, the guy who's taking Devon's place, I think Oz said his name was Will Love," said Willow.  
  
"Oh very original, one of those crappy stage names I'm sure of it," said Xander.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to speak, silenced as the lights went down and the band members came on stage and took up their instruments. Oz went up to the mike.  
  
"Hi guys, great to be back, sorry Devon couldn't make it tonight, but I am sure you will be more than happy with our replacement, he is, Will Love!" said OZ.  
  
Oz replaced the microphone and began the first strains of their opening number. Cheers went up around the room. Spike closed his eyes, made a silent prayer that he wouldn't bollocks the whole thing up and walked forward onto the stage.  
  
Six people sat at the their table frozen in shock, Buffy dropped her orange juice on the floor. Xander was the first to recover.  
  
"It's a joke right?" asked Xander.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow.  
  
"Did you know anything about this Will? Asked Buffy.  
  
"No, I mean Oz mentioned a few weeks a go they were trying out this guy, but I'd never thought in a million years it would be Spike," said Willow.  
  
"My night just got better, watching Spike humiliate himself, my favourite," said Xander, settling back in his seat.  
  
Spike took the mike, Buffy held her breath, he began to sing,  
  
"Not bad at all," said Giles  
  
"Hidden talents, eh Buffy," said Willow  
  
Buffy smiled in pleasure at the sound of her husband's voice and looked at Xander smugly.  
  
"He's pretty good," Xander mumbled.  
  
"What was that? Xander," asked Buffy feeling a little vengeful.  
  
"I said he's good," said Xander loudly.  
  
People got up on the floor and started dancing.  
  
"That large group of girls at the front of the stage seem to like him too," said Anya  
  
Buffy frowned and looked to the front of the stage, she recognised most of the girls from her poetry class at college.  
  
"Looks like you have a little competition there, Buffy," joked Willow.  
  
Buffy didn't smile, she made her way to the front of the stage, and she arched an eyebrow at her scheming spouse, and then gave him a brilliant smile. Spike was a little wary, as he's seen Buffy approach; her smile chased away all the fears he'd had about singing tonight, and he winked at her. The girls around Buffy let out a collective sigh, but they may as well been invisible for all the notice Spike took of them.  
  
Willow joined Buffy at the front of the stage; she brought a stool with her.  
  
"Thought you could do with a seat Buffy," she said  
  
"Thanks Willow, is it just me or is he wonderful?" asked Buffy awed.  
  
"No, I think he could definitely give Devon a run for his money," said Willow.  
  
Buffy sat there absorbing every word.  
  
"How did the search on William go?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I'll show you some time, his poetry is er, interesting to say the least, but I got you this, no charge, call it an anniversary gift," said Willow.  
  
She handed Buffy a gold gift bag. Buffy opened the bag and pulled out a sepia coloured print of a scholarly looking man with wild hair, and bookish little glasses.  
  
"I asked you to look up something on William, not give me photos of Giles's ancestors," she joked, looking at the picture.  
  
"Uh uh, look harder Buffy," said Willow.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened.  
  
"This is my William?" she asked  
  
"Yep," said Willow.  
  
"He looks so cute, in a Giles kinda way, thanks Willow you're the best," said Buffy.  
  
"And don't forget it," said Willow, as she went back to watching Oz again.  
  
Buffy giggled.  
  
"What?" asked Willow wanting to share the joke.  
  
"Does this make us groupies?" asked Buffy.  
  
"And now for the final number of the night, I'd like to dedicate this song to the one I love, you know who you are," he said looking at Buffy.  
  
Her face flushed with pleasure.  
  
"This is a one off, but it's a sweet song and a favourite of my girl's, so here you go," he said  
  
How do I. Get through one night without you. If I had to live without you. What kind of life would that be. Oh I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold. You are, My world, My heart, My soul. If you ever leave. Baby you would take away everything good in my life.  
  
And tell me now. How do I live with out you. I want to know. How do I breathe with out you. If you ever go. How do I ever, ever survive. Oh how do I, how do I live. Etc.  
  
Spike finished the song, Oz looked truly pained, hoping this wouldn't ruin the Dingoes reputation permanently. He looked into the crowd and saw Buffy's tearful face and decided it had been worth it. They had played well and the audience had been appreciative. Spike replaced the mike and jumped off the stage. Buffy hopped down off her stool. They went into each other's arms and kissed.  
  
"That was beautiful, Spike," she said.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you, but I'm glad you liked it, nearly chose "Wind beneath my wings," but I valued my unlife too much to risk it. He grinned.  
  
"Oh, remind me of that lapse of taste, why don't you," she said slapping his rear hard.  
  
"Ow what was that for?" he asked  
  
"For being a bad boy," she said.  
  
"Oh that's ok then," he said.  
  
Slow music started up and Spike took her onto the dance floor.  
  
"We'll take this easy love, wouldn't want to tire you and the baby out," he said gently.  
  
"Didn't seem to have a problem with that earlier," she said, resting her head against his chest.  
  
Spike laughter rumbled deep in his chest. Buffy smiled contentedly.  
  
"You really are my world, my heart and my soul," she said quoting his song lyrics of earlier.  
  
Spike kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Mine too, except not quite maybe the soul bit, but you give me soul Buffy, enough for the both of us," he replied.  
  
TBC 


	12. Seriously Chapter 12

A/N The Convention was brilliant!!!! James Marsters kissed my hand, and we empathised over our both being left-handed, Danny Strong gave up his taxi for my friend and I. I thanked him during the Q&A the next day as I forgot to the night before. I wanted everyone to know what a sweetheart he was. Got all the autographs I wanted, I gave Danny strong a picture to sign of him bare chested (It was from his swimsuit calendar in Superstar) He passed it on to James Leary (Clem) they laughed at it. Danny signed it and said to me "Honey I would give up my taxi for you anytime," He's quite a smoothie lol. I have pictures at if anyone would like a peek; they are not the best quality as I only had a disposable camera.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Seriously  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"It was a wonderful night last night, most of that was thanks to you Spike," she said  
  
Buffy sat in the green armchair enjoying the fact it was a Sunday morning, it was her favourite day of the week, Spike was busy making breakfast for them both, not that his took a lot of effort. Sunday was their day, College, Willies and everything else was left behind for a few hours and they could just be themselves.  
  
"Hey I didn't do it all by myself, in fact a lot of it was teamwork if I remember rightly," he grinned touching his tongue to his bottom lip.  
  
The microwave pinged, and Spike took his mug out of it and placed it on the tray next to Buffy's breakfast. He walked towards her, she got up off the chair so he could sit down, and she sat back down on his lap.  
  
"This is my most favourite place in the whole world," she said contentedly.  
  
She took a bite of her toast, watching as Spike took a sip of his warm "drink" and his game face slipped on.  
  
"If this is your most favourite place in the whole world then I must be slipping," he smiled baring his fangs.  
  
They both sighed with pleasure. The loud banging on the crypt door startled them both, Spike sloshed his blood all over the front of Buffy's nightshirt, she shot up from Spike's lap and the plate of toast went crashing to the floor.  
  
"Aw, bloody hell!" exclaimed Spike.  
  
"Definatley bloody," said Buffy, holding the bloodied nightshirt away from her skin.  
  
"Sorry about that Buffy, look I'll get the door and rip the head off who ever it is," he grumbled.  
  
"Wait, I want to get this off first," she said quickly slipping off her nightshirt letting it drop to the floor and disappearing naked below stairs.  
  
The pummelling of the crypt door continued.  
  
"Alright, alright this had better be good unless you want to be six feet under," said Spike.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
"Oh it's you," he said  
  
Xander looked at Spike, still in full vamp face.  
  
"Can I come in, I need to speak to Buffy urgently," said Xander.  
  
"Now's not a good time, she's had a little accident," Spike replied.  
  
Xander shoved past Spike into the main room, he spied a small puddle of blood and Buffy's discarded nightshirt on the crypt floor. He turned to Spike.  
  
"You bastard! What have you done to her?" demanded Xander grabbing Spike by his t-shirt.  
  
Spike's face morphed back to his human self.  
  
"Nothing mate, she's fine," said Spike.  
  
Xander balled up his fist about to strike Spike in the face, when Buffy came up behind him and held his hand fast. He turned his head in surprise.  
  
"Oh, Buffy there you are," said Xander lowering his fist.  
  
"Yes, let me guess you put two and two together and made five?" she asked looking pointedly at the bloody nightshirt.  
  
"Sorry?" he said looking at Spike.  
  
Xander shrugged apologetically.  
  
"Well he was all bumpy and there was blood everywhere," said Xander  
  
"Bloody wanker," said Spike  
  
"What brings you here, this time of the morning?" asked Buffy frowning at him.  
  
"Tried to get you on your cell phone, but it was switched off," said Xander  
  
"Maybe that's because we didn't want to be disturbed," said Spike pointedly.  
  
"Went round to see Giles this morning, he found some top secret files had literally been left in his apartment, says it's important, otherwise I wouldn't have come, as it is, Anya is going to be mad at me, I was only supposed to be gone an hour,"  
  
"Well sod off then," growled Spike.  
  
Buffy started putting on her jacket.  
  
"Sorry Spike I have to go," she said sadly.  
  
Spike sighed. Buffy put her hand in her pocket and felt the gift bag Willow had given her the night before, she took it out, it was a little crumpled. She handed it to Spike, hoping to cheer him up with the forgotten present.  
  
"What's this? Think you can buy me off with shiny gifts?" he asked  
  
"No, I meant to give it to you last night, open it when I've gone, call it a little blast form your past, hope you like it," she smiled.  
  
Xander looked at his watch impatiently.  
  
"What's the matter? Afraid Mommy Anya will spank your bottom for being a bad boy?" asked Spike.  
  
"Well you like it when I do it to you Spike," said Buffy opening her mouth to say more.  
  
Spike quickly grabbed her and kissed her, silencing her before she could say more.  
  
"Hurry back sweetheart," said Spike.  
  
Buffy and Xander turned to go, but not before Xander gave him a smug smile. Left alone in the crypt, Spike set about cleaning up the earlier mess. He sat down, curious to see what his other gift from Buffy could be. He opened the bag and took out the photo; he frowned at it at first, then his eyes widened, as he looked on a face he hadn't seen in a very long time.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy entered Giles's apartment alone, having parted company with Xander who was eager to get back to Anya. She found him sitting at his research table, poring over several files.  
  
"Hey Giles, what's happening?" asked Buffy cheerily.  
  
"This," said Giles, looking at the files.  
  
Buffy sat down at the table, a sinking feeling settled inside her chest, she had a feeling this was going to be a long day.  
  
"Seems the soldiers in the area, belong to a government organisation called the Initiative, my original source was correct about the demon engineering, there's something I have to tell you," he said gravely taking Buffy's hand.  
  
Giles held up a large bulky folder.  
  
"This contains detailed files on Spike or Hostile 17, as they call him, and you," he finished quickly.  
  
Buffy looked confused.  
  
"I can understand there being some record of Spike, but why me?" she asked.  
  
Giles looked at her affectionately, concern etched on his face.  
  
"Just tell me Giles, we've been through enough together over the years," said Buffy insistently.  
  
Giles sighed.  
  
"Ok, they know you're the slayer, don't ask me how, these government types seem to know everything," said Giles  
  
"But I still don't get it," said Buffy anxiously.  
  
"There's no easy way to tell you this Buffy, I only hesitated because of your condition, remember when I told you about room 314?" he asked  
  
"Yep, I think I was listening at the time," she said  
  
"Well, their top-secret project, it's you and your baby," he told her.  
  
Buffy paled and she felt the room start to spin. Giles rose out of his seat.  
  
"Buffy!" he exclaimed rushing forward to catch her as she would have slumped over in her chair.  
  
Giles picked her up out of her seat and carried her over to the sofa, gently laying her down on it, he brushed the hair from her face in a gesture of fatherly concern. After several moments she stirred.  
  
"Spike?" she said groggily.  
  
"No, Giles, you fainted remember?" he asked.  
  
It all came speeding back to her, the reason for her fainting spell.  
  
"Giles!" she wailed miserably.  
  
"I know, I know," he said trying to sooth her.  
  
She placed her hands protectively over her swollen belly, tears falling down her cheeks. Giles gathered her into his arms and held her.  
  
"Don't despair Buffy, we have to find out exactly what they are planning and stop them, my guess is they won't make any real move on you until it's nearer your time, but until then we have to be vigilant, I'll tell the others," he said  
  
"Spike, I don't want him to know," she said firmly.  
  
"Why ever not?" he asked  
  
"I don't want him to worry, he thinks with his heart first and his head second, I don't want him doing anything rash that might put him in danger," she said Worriedly.  
  
"I understand, I'll tell the others not to say anything," Giles replied  
  
"So it won't do us any good to run then?" she asked.  
  
Giles shook his head.  
  
"Better to stay here, I'm pretty sure you're being watched, if all the details are anything to go by, and I still don't know where all those files came from," said Giles.  
  
"Could it be from the inside? Maybe a pissed off worker or such?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe," said Giles thoughtfully.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy returned home to their crypt, surprised to find that Spike was not alone. As glad as she was to see her mother, the events of the last couple of hours were still sinking in.  
  
"Hi Mom," she said tiredly.  
  
Joyce frowned in concern.  
  
"You're looking a little pale Buffy, are you ok?" asked Joyce.  
  
"Just a little tired," said Buffy, which was no lie.  
  
"You're sure luv?" asked Spike  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to speak, before she could answer him, Joyce spoke and the moment was forgotten.  
  
"My goodness where did you get this from?" asked Joyce as she found the picture of William on the TV table.  
  
"Yeah, that what I'd like to know too," said Spike looking at Buffy.  
  
Buffy was glad of the subject change.  
  
"I asked Willow to look up some stuff on the Internet, wasn't sure she would find anything, you do like it don't you?" asked Buffy  
  
"Yeah, of course I do love, it just was a little weird that's all, haven't seen my face for a long time, for me it's like digging up past uglies, I am that person, but I'm not, you know what I mean," he replied.  
  
"Oh while, I remember, have you two made any plans for Christmas, it's only a month away, I thought we could have a nice family dinner, you two, me and Giles. If you don't want to, I understand, I know it's your first Christmas as a married couple, if you want to be alone?" said Joyce.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, he smiled back at her.  
  
"That would be great mom," beamed Buffy.  
  
"And you two could stay over night on Christmas Eve, you could use your old room," said Joyce enthusiastically.  
  
"How about it William, it would be like old times," said Buffy  
  
"Yeah, why not I have some fond memories of that bedroom," said Spike, kissing Buffy's hair.  
  
Buffy giggled, almost forgetting her worries. It had been a Godsend, her mother's invitation, Christmas would have been pretty lean this year without it. She looked at Spike, he was looking painfully thin these days, with all the hard work he did, and she knew he sometimes skipped meals, just to make sure she ate enough. Her job had made things a little easier, but with the coming baby, there would be new expenses.  
  
"Ok, that's settled then, just think next year, we will have an extra little someone to share Christmas with," said Joyce touching her daughter's stomach.  
  
Buffy smiled sadly to herself and hugged her mother.  
  
"Well I'd better be off, Giles is taking me out for a drive," said Joyce.  
  
"Well, in his car you'd need to get an early start," said Spike sardonically.  
  
Joyce looked thoughtful.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe I'll suggest we take my car, anyway take care you two," she said  
  
Joyce kissed her son in law on the cheek and squeezed her daughter's hand and then she was gone. Alone at last with Spike, Buffy slumped down in the armchair.  
  
"You look shattered love, maybe you should go and lie down, the scoobies can't keep putting on you in your condition," he said annoyed.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, will you come with me?" she asked.  
  
"Well I wasn't planning on staying up here alone, c'mon," he said grabbing her hand and leading her over to the ladder.  
  
"And we're not answering that door, even if an apocalypse comes knocking," said Buffy resolutely.  
  
"Shame you've got so big, otherwise I'd give you a piggy back ride down the ladder," he smiled.  
  
"Hey is that your way of telling me I am fat?" she asked.  
  
"Only in the most beautiful way possible, because you are carrying out child, but I'd love you either way, you know that right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, same for me too, even if you got a blood belly," she giggled.  
  
They settled down together on the bed, Buffy soon fell asleep, but Spike stayed there watching her sleep, he felt she hadn't told him everything, he knew fear when he saw it. Hell he could even smell it, and smelling it on Buffy was something he'd never experienced before. It made him afraid too, afraid for the unknown.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The unflappable Maggie Walsh was in a blinding rage, several of the files pertaining to hostile 17 and Buffy Summers/Lovejoy were missing. She had a feeling she knew who was responsible for their absence. Maybe it was time to call in someone else, some one who had been rotting in a South American jungle the last six months.  
  
TBC 


	13. A Few Too Many Chapter 13

A/N Just wanted to thank you all for the reviews, and especially Tobert, who gave me a good idea, thanks!

Chapter 13

A Few Too Many

Buffy was still sleeping, Spike gently eased his arm out from under her, the hour was late, but night was his day, he quietly dressed and crept up the ladder, swearing softly as one of the rungs creaked, he looked down, Buffy stirred slightly but she didn't wake up. He carried on, just about to leave the crypt, he thought he'd better leave a note; he didn't want her prowling the graveyard looking for him. He scribbled a few lines and then he left, headed for Giles's apartment, he hoped Giles would be there and be alone, he didn't fancy disturbing a romantic tryst between Buffy's mentor and his mother-in-law.

Spike soon arrived at Giles's apartment complex, the place had always reminded him of a retirement home. He saw the soft glow of a lamp from within: at least Giles was still up. Spike knocked on the heavy wooden door; he heard the weary trudge of Giles's footsteps as he came to answer the door.

"Spike! What brings you here this time of the night?" asked Giles in surprise.

"Can we talk?" asked Spike

"Yes, I am alone, Joyce just left," said Giles.

Spike entered Giles's apartment.

"Got a drink mate?" asked Spike, a plan forming in his head.

"Yes why not, just got a new bottle of brandy, I'll get that you get the tumblers, you remember where everything is right?" asked Giles.

Spike snorted

"Should do by now," said Spike as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Giles poured them both a generous measure; he sat back on his green couch and sighed deeply.

"Rough day?" asked Spike.

"Could say that," said Giles

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Spike.

"It's nothing really," said Giles.

"It's ok I get it, secret slayer stuff, but do you think it's really fair putting on Buffy in her condition? She may be the slayer, but she in her third trimester, she looked terrible when she came back from here earlier," said Spike.

He noticed, Giles's glass was empty, so he poured him another. That soon disappeared, with the tiredness and the stress, Giles soon began to feel woozy, and he took of his glasses and laid them on the table.

"Really shouldn't shay," said Giles slightly slurring his words.

Spike grinned, it was working a treat, he poured more drinks, tipping his own in a nearby flowerpot.

"Come on mate, I won't tell a soul, and don't forget I don't have one," said Spike

"True, but Buffy will kill me," said Giles.

"Have another drink," Spike encouraged.

"Why not?" said Giles.

"Now what is it, I'm not suppose to know about? Asked Spike.

"The soldiers, the ones who put the chip in your brain, they want your baby," slurred Giles.

Spike dropped the bottle of brandy on the floor.

"How?"  Was all he managed to get out.

"Don't know, how, but they want your child for some secret project, Buffy didn't want you to know, " said Giles.

"Why ever not? For God's sake!" exploded Spike.

"She was worried about you, afraid you'd do something stupid," Giles explained.

Spike picked the bottle up off the floor and gulped the liquid down, it burned at his throat, but he didn't care. It was so like Buffy to put him first, before herself and even her child. He sank down on the sofa as the liquor started to take effect.

"Silly bint," said Spike slugging back on the bottle.

"Have to agree with you on that one," said Giles.

"If I didn't have this chip in my brain, I'd go rip the heads off every one of those Initiative wankers," said Spike.

"I rather think that was what Buffy was afraid of," said Giles.

"Gotta get out of here, don't want Buffy being on her own," said Spike.

He picked up the bottle of brandy.

"Do you mind?"  Asked Spike.

"By all means take it," said Giles, whose head was starting to ache.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Spike weaved in and out of the tombstones, singing and swigging the brandy at the same time, he tripped over a large rock and fell flat on his face, amongst the cool grass, he picked himself up, even though he wanted to just lay there, even with his alcohol fogged brain, he knew such a decision could prove fatal, he dragged himself to his feet and carried on his journey home.

Buffy jumped as she heard the crypt door bang open, she felt the other side of the bed and found it empty. She leaned down and took Mr pointy out from under the bed. There was another loud crash, Buffy's heart was in her mouth as she quietly ascended the ladder, she peeked over the edge, and saw Spike in a crumpled heap on the crypt floor. She climbed up the rest of the ladder and rushed to his side.

"Was it a demon, were you attacked?" She asked feeling him all over.

"Oh, Buffy you wanna do that some more?" he leered.

Buffy sniffed the air.

"You're drunk," she accused.

"Only a little bit," slurred Spike.

Buffy took the bottle out of his hand.

"I know this brand, you've been to see Giles haven't you?" she asked

"Maybe, why didn't you tell me Buffy?" He asked.

"You didn't ask, you know I wouldn't be able to lie to you," she replied.

She looked at her spouse, his eyes were closed, he was fast asleep, she put the brandy bottle in the trash and got a blanket and covered him up, they would have to talk later, she wasn't looking forward to it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Spike woke, his cheek was pressed against the cold stone floor of the crypt, his head felt like all the demons of hell had taken up tap dancing on it.

He saw a pair of slipper clad feet standing next to him, his eyes travelled up her body. Buffy looked at him accusingly.

"Morning Buffy love," he groaned.

"Head hurt sweetheart?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes," he replied.

"Good, serves you right," she said walking off into their kitchen area.

"Spoken like a true wife," said Spike struggling to his feet.

Buffy shoved a mug of black coffee under his nose.

"Here this might help," she said

Spike turned slightly green, but took it anyway. He sipped at the hot liquid, feeling slightly better.

"We need to talk," he said squinting at her.

Buffy sighed.

"Yes, just what did Giles tell you last night?" she asked.

"Everything, but don't blame him, it was my fault, I got him drunk," Spike explained

"You're right, it's my fault I should have told you, husbands and wives shouldn't keep things from each other, it was my bad," said Buffy.

Spike walked over to her, still a little unsteady on his feet, he stroked her cheek.

"Buffy, love, you and the baby are all that matters to me in this world, it is only right that I should want to protect you both, with out you I am nothing," he said shakily.

"I'm scared Spike," she admitted.

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, like the baby she was carrying.

"Sshh, pet, while I am living or should I say unliving, I won't let them bastards get their hands on you," he said determinedly.

"Make love to me Spike," she said pressing her lips to his.

"Might take awhile with this headache, but I am sure I can rise to the occasion," he replied.

He carried her over to the ladder and set her on her feet.

"We really must get some proper stairs put in here," she giggled.

"Oh, and deprive me of looking up your skirt when you climb the ladder," he pouted.

"You are a bad rude man, William Lovejoy," she smiled

"And don't you just love it," he grinned.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They lay together on their big bed, the closeness almost a tangible presence. Spike had his arm around her, she stared into space, absentmindedly-drawing circles on his arm. She had decided not to go into college that day, preferring to stay in the safety of Spike's arms. It was late afternoon, not long before the sun would be setting.

"I've been thinking love," said Spike

"Well that's a first," she joked.

"Hey, I'll let that one pass, this time," he said 

"What about?" she encouraged

"I need to get work, some kind of work that means I can be home at nights, I am not leaving you alone at night, that seems to be the Initiative's favourite time to attack," he said.

"So what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"We could have sex all night long so the initiative wouldn't want to capture us because we would be naked," he grinned.

Buffy elbowed him in the ribs

"Oh Spike,  you're bad," she said grinning.

"I'm proud of it too, no seriously, I am thinking of taking up writing again," he replied

"Poetry?" she asked

"No, I was never much good at that, I was thinking more along the lines of a series of stories based on my life as a vampire, you know before I reformed," he said.

"Wouldn't that be a bit icky?" she asked

"Well some of it would, but for the right readership we could make a lot of money, I want to go see Giles, he has an old typewriter hanging about the place, I'm sure he would lend it to me, if he doesn't I'll just nick it," said Spike.

Buffy turned and frowned at him. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'll ask, but it's not very evil is it?" he replied

"That's the whole idea, we'd better get dressed and go pay Giles's a visit," sighed Buffy.

"Yes and after that, you are coming to work with me, if you stay in the back room, you should be safe, any way it's always quiet on a Monday night," said Spike.

"A girl could get used to all this attention," she smiled.

"Well how about we go visit the old guy later, while I give you some more attention?" he asked.

"Ok, I was feeling rather neglected," she pouted.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Giles opened the door to Buffy and Spike, it was quite dark outside as the hour had run into two hours. Giles held up his hands defensively at the sight of his slayer.

"It's okay Giles, Spike explained everything to me," said Buffy.

"Oh, well that's okay then," said Giles relieved.

"Haven't come by to talk about that, well not much," said Buffy.

"Yeah, wanted to borrow your type writer mate," said Spike.

"What ever for?" asked Giles.

Spike knocked on Giles head.

"To type with, that alcohol must have killed off your remaining brain cell," said Spike.

"Spike!" said Buffy warningly.

"Um, yes, of course, I think it's behind one of those boxes," said Giles pointing to a corner of the room.

Spike walked over to the many boxes, tipping some of them over.

"Be careful with those," said Giles getting annoyed.

"Found it!" said Spike triumphantly, blowing the dust off it.

"Look after it, it's an antique," said Giles.

"Kinda like me, I am sure I had one of these back in the Victorian times," said Spike.

"Well we have to be going, I am going to work with Spike tonight," said Buffy.

"Good Idea, I've told the rest of the gang what's going on, so they will be on the look out too," said Giles.

"Thanks, it really means a lot to me," she said giving Giles a hug.

They exited Giles's apartment, Spike sniffed the air, he silently mouthed to Buffy, she looked where he pointed to, she took her stake out of her pocket, and dragged the person out of the bushes.

"Forrest! What are you doing here? Have you been following us? And if so Why?" she asked.

TBC


	14. Seasons Greetings Chapter 14

A/N Thanks all for the reviews, just to answer a question, Buffy will have her baby in mid February in the story time line, It is almost December in the story, so she's almost at the 7 month mark. (Hope that helps)  
  
Seasons Greetings  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"So are you gonna tell me what you're doing or do I have to slap you around a bit?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Let me have a go, it would be worth the migraine," said Spike.  
  
"I'm here to help," gasped Forrest, he was finding it difficult to breathe with her hand around his throat.  
  
Buffy loosened her grip on Forrest.  
  
"Talk, we're listening," said Buffy impatiently.  
  
"You're one of those Initiative guys, aren't you, I can smell the stink of that place a mile away," growled Spike.  
  
"Yes, I am, but I'm here to help you, it was me who gave those files to your friend Mr Giles," said Forrest.  
  
"Why would you want to help us?" asked Buffy confused.  
  
"Please don't pound on me, when I tell you, I was only following orders," Said Forrest nervously.  
  
"Like a good little soldier boy, you're just like the enormous hall monitor, Riley," sneered Spike.  
  
"Spike! Let me deal with this, you're not helping," snapped Buffy.  
  
"I've been bugging you, listening to everything you've said and done for the last month," admitted Forrest.  
  
Buffy flushing and looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Everything?" she asked.  
  
Forrest nodded.  
  
"You sick bastard," growled Spike.  
  
He raised the typewriter over Forrest's head; Buffy restrained him.  
  
"Ow!" yelled Spike as blinding pain in his head caused him to drop the typewriter to the floor.  
  
"Inclined to agree with ya there Spike, but dead men don't tell tales, well usually," she said looking at Spike.  
  
"Who is your boss?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Professor Walsh," said Forrest.  
  
Buffy gasped, a lot of things seemed to make sense to her now, no wonder she was such an unfeeling bitch, just the kind of person, who would be working for the government.  
  
"We need to have a nice little chat," said Buffy determinedly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike and Buffy had dragged Forrest along to Willie's deciding that would be the safest place for them to have their chat. Forrest had removed the bugging devices from their coats, at Buffy's insistence. She still didn't know whether she could trust him, but at the moment, he was all they had. He'd left five minutes ago, and Buffy had gone to sit in the back room at Willie's bar.  
  
"You'll be okay here love, while I serve the customers?" asked Spike.  
  
"I'll be fine, besides there's no windows or exits in this room, no-where to go," she smiled at him.  
  
"Be right back," he assured her, she just smiled.  
  
Spike went back out to the bar, surprised by the appearance of Xander and Anya.  
  
"What brings you two here, too many humans is not good for business, as it is I have had to keep Buffy hidden out back, makes the customers edgy," said Spike.  
  
"Xander thought it would be a good idea, if you had back up, you know protecting Buffy," said Anya.  
  
Spike looked Xander up and down.  
  
"What can you do, build a 10ft wall around the bar, to stop those pesky initiative guys?" scorned Spike.  
  
"Xander's very handy with a trowel, construction work makes him all sweaty, then I want to have lots of sex with him," defended Anya.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not a lot of use in a fight, now is it?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy appeared out of the back room.  
  
"Thought I told you to stay put," said Spike.  
  
"And when do I ever do what I'm told?" she asked arching an eyebrow at Spike.  
  
"Good point," he sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hi guys, Where's Willow and Oz then?" asked Buffy.  
  
"They're both on patrol tonight, we'd thought we would just stop by, make sure you're okay," said Xander.  
  
"Willow told me to tell you, that she missed you at college today," said Anya.  
  
"It's okay, I'll be going back tomorrow," said Buffy firmly, ignoring Spike's expression.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, besides, I'm not going to do anything different that might draw attention to us, while the initiative don't know that we know, then we have the upper hand," said Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A couple of weeks had passed since Buffy and Spike had collaborated with Forrest, it was now mid December. Buffy was now Seven months pregnant. Buffy was really looking forward to Christmas with Spike this year, although they had spent last Christmas together, it just felt different this year, being husband and wife.  
  
Spike had nipped out to get them a Christmas tree, she just hoped Spike was going to a seller to get it, and was not cutting down some protected woodland. Although Spike had been totally reformed by their love, she was still not blind to his sometimes penchant for things a little on the evil side.  
  
He had been busily typing out his adventures as a vampire, these past two weeks; the book was slowly starting to grow in its thickness. Spike had been reluctant to let her read it at first, he was afraid that she would be ashamed or disappointed in him, some of the things he'd written had shocked her, but she knew what he was or what he'd been and she accepted it, because she loved the person he was now, not the monster he'd once been. There had been stuff about Angel in there too. Spike, Druscilla, Darla and Angel had certainly made a formidable team.  
  
Buffy was shaken out of her thoughts by Spike's return, Xander had fitted state of the art security system on the crypt door, it had been the only way to get Spike to leave her at nights, Giles had paid for it, had called it an early Christmas present.  
  
"Hey baby, got the tree then?" she asked, stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, went to the bloke you said, he tried to do me out of a few bucks, cos I was English, by the time I was finished with him, he was trying to give the tree away for free," said Spike smugly.  
  
"Well you couldn't have done a lot, being chipped," she reminded him.  
  
Spiked vamped out into his game face.  
  
"Oh Spike, you gotta quit with that," she said thumping him on the arm playfully.  
  
"Gotta get my rocks off somehow, especially as I am a no violence kind of guy these days, not that I am complaining, there are other compensations, did you miss me?" he asked.  
  
"Terribly, for the whole twenty-nine minutes and thirty-nine seconds," she said mockingly.  
  
"How's my baby doing?" he asked placing his hands on her belly.  
  
Their child answered with a kick, Spike smiled with satisfaction at the movement with in.  
  
"Your baby? I have to do all the work carrying it around, and I helped put it there just as much as you did," she pouted.  
  
"How could I forget that night? Las Vegas, all night long, that was one sweet night," he leered.  
  
She touched his cheek tenderly, smiling at the shared memories.  
  
"All I can say is thank God, I have slayer stamina," she giggled.  
  
"Death by shagging, I know that's how I would like to go, beats a stake any time," he chuckled.  
  
"Probably less painful too," she agreed.  
  
Buffy savoured the moment; there hadn't been a lot to laugh at lately. She got a large cardboard box filled with Christmas decorations, out of one of the stone sarcophagus's. She had to admit, they were good for storage, even if it was a bit icky.  
  
"So, you gonna help me decorate the tree then?" she asked  
  
"Oh, I have to be at work early," said Spike.  
  
"No you don't, now get over here now," she beckoned him.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and joined her by the tree; he peeked into the box of decorations.  
  
"These are shiny, when I was with Dru, she used to decorate the tree with entrails," said Spike.  
  
"Ewwww! I don't want to know that, and a word to the wise, if you want to keep your Christmas baubles, no more talk of ex's okay?" she asked, gripping him, leaving him in no doubt just what Christmas baubles she meant.  
  
She felt his arousal under her grip.  
  
"Spike! Are you a walking erection?" she asked.  
  
"Only around you pet," he grinned.  
  
"Good, now help me do this tree," she said letting him go.  
  
" I'd rather do you," he mumbled, fishing out a large piece of tinsel from the box.  
  
"Well if you do a good job, you might get a reward," she giggled, kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
They broke apart.  
  
"Keep that up, and I might want an advance on that reward," he breathed in her ear.  
  
"Come on, it won't get done with us rolling around on the floor," she said.  
  
"Sod the tree, come here," he growled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour later, Buffy surveyed the mess, that was spread all over the crypt floor, the decorations box had been crushed, it contents had spilled all over the floor. Spike was asleep in the middle of it all, several pieces of tinsel had wrapped themselves around him, Buffy picked up a large decoration, and covered his modesty, giggling as a plan formed in her head, she tucked the Christmas angel in the crook of his arm and placed a tinsel crown on his head. She got out her camera and took a picture, it flashed.  
  
Spike awoke with a start; Buffy quickly put the camera away.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
"A camera flash," she blurted out. Dammit she thought to herself.  
  
Spike looked down at himself.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked  
  
"Just a little Christmas fun," she beamed.  
  
"Yeah, but at whose expense? Come on give me the camera," he said.  
  
She poked her tongue out at him.  
  
"Can't have it, besides we have to get over to mom's house for the Scooby meeting, Forrest will be there, he can only stay awhile, so we can't be late," she said.  
  
Buffy looked at the tree sadly, it really would have to wait, but there was always later. She disappeared below stairs to get changed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hi guys," said Buffy as she entered her mom's home.  
  
Spike just nodded to the assembly of friends and sat down at the table next to Buffy. Joyce walked over to Spike and kissed him on the cheek. A strand of tinsel sticking to her lips,  
  
"Sorry about that mum," said Spike.  
  
Buffy flushed.  
  
"We've just been trimming the tree," said Buffy sheepishly.  
  
Spike looked at her, noticing several strands of tinsel in her hair, he pulled them out.  
  
"Oh so that's what they're calling it these days." Said Anya correctly.  
  
"Oh! Er um, shall we just get down to business," asked Giles.  
  
"Looks like someone already has," grinned Willow, unable to resist teasing her friend.  
  
A knock on the door had them all alert.  
  
"That should be Forrest," said Giles, glad of the distraction.  
  
Joyce opened the door. Forrest looked around nervously before entering the house; he sat down at the table, next to Oz.  
  
"Hey man," said Oz.  
  
Forrest just nodded at him, before beginning.  
  
"Well you guys want the bad news or the good news first?" he asked the occupants of the room.  
  
"Definatley the good news first, don't you think?" asked Anya looking at every one's faces.  
  
"Don't have a preference, just spit it out," said Buffy flatly.  
  
"Ok, the good news is that you are safe, at least until up two weeks before your due date, when is your due date?" Said Forrest.  
  
"February 14th," said Buffy and Spike in unison.  
  
"Awww, how cute, Valentine's day, kinda romantic wouldn't you say," said Willow  
  
"Not getting a happy here," said Buffy.  
  
"And the bad news?" asked Spike sarcastically.  
  
"Agent Finn has been recalled," said Forrest.  
  
Buffy gripped her chair so hard that the back of it snapped off in her hands.  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter 15 A Shot In The Dark

A Shot In The Dark  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Come on Buffy Love, you have to calm down, it's not good for the baby," said Spike.  
  
Buffy kept pacing up and down, mumbling to herself, Spike caught a hold of her to stop her movements.  
  
"Huh?" she asked as if suddenly aware that Spike was there for the first time.  
  
" Sit down," he said, walking her over to their sofa.  
  
He put one of the cushions on the arm of the chair and got a blanket off the back of the sofa.  
  
"Come on lay down, and get some rest, you look exhausted," he encouraged.  
  
Buffy let out a big yawn, and stretched.  
  
"But I'm not at all sleepy," she said yawning again.  
  
"Yeah right," said Spike as he lifted her legs on to the sofa and covered her up.  
  
He sat on the floor and stroked a stray lock of hair from her face. She caught his hand and kissed the tip of one finger.  
  
"Love you," she said sleepily closing her eyes.  
  
"As I love you," he whispered.  
  
Buffy soon fell asleep, Spike went over to a battered old table in one corner of the room, and lit a candle. He sat at his typewriter, his fingers poised over the keys; he closed his eyes, willing the memories of his former life to wash over him. He began to type.  
  
It was 1882, he had been a vampire for a little over two years, He had travelled the length and breadth of England with his vampire companions, Druscilla, Darla and his nemesis Angel, they had been in Yorkshire these past six months, picking off the best families from Victorian high society. But the net was finally starting to close in on them, they had been chased out of the last two towns by an angry mob, hiding in a mine shaft...  
  
Spike was brought back to the present as his ears pricked up, he blew out the candle and walked silently to the crypt door, easily able to see in the darkened room. He walked over to the weapons chest and took out a cross bow, then he made his way over to the door, resting his ear against its surface, he heard the faint rustling noise again. Spike punched in the security code and opened the door, looking out into the darkness.  
  
"Hello, anyone there, I've got a bloody great cross bow here and a pointy thing with your name on it," said Spike.  
  
Silence, Spike looked across at a particularly dense patch of shrubs, the hairs on the back of his neck tingled. He held the cross bow out in front of him, and advanced on the bushes, he could smell presence.  
  
"Come out, come out where ever you are," said Spike in a sing song voice.  
  
He rushed at the bushes, just as a dark figure launched himself from it's cover and knocked Spike over, Spike was quick to recover, he flipped himself over and took aim at the retreating figure, he let the arrow fly, it hit whoever it was in the ass. The assailant yelped with pain, but carried on running.  
  
Spike felt white hot pain shoot through his head, he clutched his head and yelled out in agony. Buffy heard his cry and immediately awoke. She rushed to his aid as quickly as her pregnant body would let her.  
  
"Spike, what is it?" she said alarmed.  
  
Spike couldn't speak for a moment, the pain still too intense.  
  
"Some bastard was watching us, shot him in the ass," he managed to get out.  
  
"Human," stated Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say that was a given judging by my head," said Spike sarcastically.  
  
She let him lean on her as she helped him back into the crypt.  
  
"Any idea who?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I'd hazard a guess, it was your ex-boyfriend," said Spike.  
  
"He was not my boyfriend, we never even kissed," said Buffy defensively , pushing him down on the sofa.  
  
"Well that's good to know," he replied.  
  
Buffy left him and went to their kitchen area, she soaked a cloth in cool water and brought it back over to him, placing it on his forehead. Spike sighed at the relief it brought. Buffy sat on the sofa next to him, holding his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry you missed," she said quietly.  
  
Spike opened his eyes and looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Thought you were the protector of all humans?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't put Riley Finn in that category, would you, if it came down to choosing his life over that of yours and our baby, he would lose every time," said Buffy.  
  
Spike smiled.  
  
"It was worth the headache, that git won't be able to sit down for days," he grinned.  
  
Buffy giggled and ruffled Spike's hair.  
  
"Hey, not the hair, never the hair," he said in half hearted protest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Riley limped back to the dorm, his ass was on fire from the pain, he had snapped off the shaft of the cross bow bolt, so as not to attract attention to himself. He had radioed Forrest to meet him in his room, he was gonna need assistance to get this out, the seething hatred he felt towards Buffy and H17 had only grown over his six-month absence, blaming them for his reassignment.  
  
He couldn't believe it, back in Sunnydale only one day and he'd been shot in the ass. He entered his dorm, looking to make sure no-one was around, he made it upstairs as best he could. Forrest was waiting inside for him, as Riley entered the room and closed the door Forrest had to stifle his laughter, when he saw the problem, he straightened up his face, just as Riley turned to look at him.  
  
Forrest reached for the large medical kit that Riley had stashed under his bed.  
  
"Drop your pants Finn," he smirked, he was going to enjoy this.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles knocked at the crypt door, it was his first visit since Buffy and Spike had moved in, and he felt it was long over due. Buffy opened the door.  
  
"Giles! Great to see ya, come in," said Buffy enthusiastically.  
  
"Sorry I haven't come here before now," said Giles apologetically.  
  
"Never mind that, Spike's just getting the manuscript in order, thanks for finding us someone to look it over," said Buffy.  
  
Giles came in and sat down in Spike's favourite armchair.  
  
"Hey move it!" said Spike  
  
Buffy glared at Spike.  
  
"Sit where you like Giles, you are the guest," emphasised Buffy.  
  
Spike shuffled his papers into order and bound them with string.  
  
"This is only the first few chapters, take care of it," said Spike handing it to Giles.  
  
"After facing several Apocalypse's I think I might manage to get this safely to a publishing house," said Giles wryly.  
  
Giles looked at the couple, they both looked tired, but it was something more.  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked Giles.  
  
"Oh bleeding peachy, Buffy's college professor and her evil minions are planning to steal our baby for genetic experiments, life just doesn't get any better," replied Spike  
  
"Spike, Giles was only concerned," said Buffy sternly.  
  
"Sorry mate, just a bit wired right now, we think Riley was here last night watching us," said Spike.  
  
"Why didn't anyone call me?" asked Giles.  
  
"Didn't seem any point, besides Spike got him," said Buffy.  
  
"I'll bet that hurt you," said Giles.  
  
"Like hell, but I think it hurt Captain cardboard a lot more, I'd wager," grinned Spike.  
  
"You killed him?" asked Giles.  
  
Buffy giggled.  
  
"No, he shot him in the ass," she said proudly.  
  
Giles looked at them, they all burst out laughing in unison.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A couple of weeks had passed since the Riley incident, it was the night before Christmas eve, Buffy had packed their bags ready for their visit to her mom's house. Buffy's mom had arranged a little party at home, before they got down to a family Christmas. All her friends would be there, she was looking forward to it. Since discovering the Initiative's plans, she was starting to feel a little confined, a few more days, and she was sure should would start to exhibit the symptoms of cabin fever.  
  
Spike and Buffy felt quite relaxed as Forrest had reported to them that the Initiative had all, but shut down over the holiday season and as there had been no re-appearance of Riley, who was at that moment back in Iowa with his family for Christmas, they were looking forward to the next few days.  
  
Spike came down the ladder and put his arms around Buffy's waist, she smiled.  
  
"All packed, you ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yep, switched everything off," he replied.  
  
Spike took the bags up, Buffy followed behind him. Getting up the ladder was becoming increasingly difficult for Buffy, she was quite out of breath by the time she reached the top.  
  
"You okay pet?" he asked in concern.  
  
"Just give me a minute," she puffed.  
  
Buffy got her breath back, she looked around the crypt doubling checking everything.  
  
"Hey, I already did that," said Spike Indignantly.  
  
"Well, was you planning to leave the fairy lights on the whole time we were gone?" she asked disconnecting them.  
  
"Why not? I am sure the Sunnydale light company won't miss it," he replied.  
  
"Let's get going, we're gonna be late," said Buffy.  
  
Spike picked up their case and waited outside the crypt as Buffy locked up.  
  
"Gonna miss our little home," she said sniffling.  
  
"Oh Buffy love we'll only be gone a couple of days," he soothed.  
  
"Sorry, just the hormones in overdrive," she said.  
  
Spike linked hands with her and they walked to her mom's in companionable silence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Spike entered her mother's home, Giles was the only occupant in the lounge.  
  
"Where is everyone?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Your mum is in the kitchen preparing party food and everyone else isn't due for at least an hour," said Giles.  
  
"You said be here by eight," said Spike in annoyance.  
  
Buffy disappeared into the kitchen to see her mom.  
  
"Well, I though you might want to know about your manuscript," said Giles, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Yeah, too right, I haven't fretted this much since Red broke the spell and Buffy left me," admitted Spike.  
  
"I think you going to have a very good Christmas this year Spike," said Giles smiling at him.  
  
Giles took an envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Spike, Spike took it and ripped it open impatiently. He sat down abruptly on the sofa, rubbing his eyes in disbelief  
  
"$50,000!" said Spike in disbelief.  
  
"And there's more where that came from, that's just an advance, to keep you writing," said Giles, slapping him on the back.  
  
Spike recovered himself and whooped for joy, he picked up Giles and hugged him.  
  
"Yes, that's enough, now put me down," said Giles, nervously.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that mate," said Spike almost dropping Giles in his haste.  
  
Spike disappeared into the kitchen to share his good news with Buffy, while Giles busily tried to straighten his clothing.  
  
"Buffy love look," said Spike, as excited as a child.  
  
He handed the cheque to Buffy.  
  
"Oh my God, Your book?" she asked  
  
"Yes!" he said gathering her into his arms for a hug.  
  
She kissed him soundly on the lips.  
  
"I am so proud of you, and not just because of the money," she said  
  
"I know, couldn't have done it without you, you are my muse, my inspiration," he said.  
  
Buffy turned to her mom.  
  
"Get in here for a hug," said Buffy.  
  
"Are you sure there's room?" asked Joyce smiling as she joined the couple.  
  
Joyce just hoped they would take the other news so well at dinner tomorrow night.  
  
TBC 


	16. Welcome To The Family Chapter 16

A/N Thanks for the reviews, I love them, I am a review junkie! Also happy to answer questions re SpikesAngel's question. The book Spike would have written would have been written as though it was a fictional piece rather than fact, because as you say who would believe his adventures, I suppose it would be rather like "Interview With A Vampire" in a sense. And as I am sure you know the horror genre is big business. I guess this chapter is quite fluffy; I wanted Spike and Buffy to have some Christmas happiness lol  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Welcome To The Family  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Buffy and Spike were in their old room at her mom's house, Spike was unpacking their clothes while Buffy rested on the bed, They both couldn't stop grinning.  
  
"Did you pack your entire contents of your wardrobe for the three days that we will be here?" he asked  
  
"Well at least my clothes consist of more than a dozen red shirts and black jeans," she said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Well now we are a little bit richer, maybe you could help me buy some new things as long as you don't shop at the same store as Xander," he replied.  
  
"I feel a shoe craving coming on," she smiled dreamily.  
  
"No you bloody don't, we only have $50,000!" he growled.  
  
"Oh, very funny, I don't spend that much," Buffy pouted.  
  
Spike stopped unpacking and looked at his wife, an expression came over his face that she knew only too well.  
  
"I've warned you about sticking out that bottom lip," he said touching the tip of his tongue to his own.  
  
Buffy felt heat suffuse her body, arrested by his movements and held prisoner by his eyes. Damn maybe the thing about having a vampire's thrall was true after all. Well he seemed to melt her defences like no one ever had.  
  
"Spike we will be down late for the party," she said half-heartedly.  
  
"Well let's make it a quickie," he said, placing kisses along the column of her white throat, his blunt teeth grazing the skin.  
  
She shivered with pleasure.  
  
"Ok, you've convinced me," she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Always did tell you, you were an easy lay," he grinned.  
  
Buffy thumped him hard on the arm.  
  
"Ow, can't you take a joke? Pain kinda ruins the mood," he said.  
  
"Well I shall just have to give you some pleasure then," she said kissing his arm where she'd just hit it.  
  
Buffy flipped him over onto his back.  
  
"Now you're getting it," he smiled.  
  
"No, we both are, now shut up," she said kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow and Oz entered the Summers home; Anya and Xander were already seated in the lounge. Willow smiled at Anya, who looked bored. Willow noticed there was no Buffy and Spike.  
  
"So where's Buffy, Joyce?" asked Willow.  
  
"She's upstairs changing, although why she needs to I don't know, she looked perfectly presentable," sighed Joyce.  
  
"Oh you know, young girls and all," said Giles as he put his arm around Joyce.  
  
"Guess I should by now," said Joyce smiling up at Giles.  
  
"You kids look happy, you're not pregnant are you, has been known to happen, mother and daughter at the same time," joked Willow.  
  
Giles choked on the mouthful of punch, he had just taken.  
  
"Excuse me, while I fix Willow a plate," said Oz, leading her over to the snacks.  
  
"This party is boring, there's not even any music," said Anya rudely.  
  
Xander just flushed uncomfortably at Anya's outspokenness.  
  
Joyce looked at her watch.  
  
"Can't think what's keeping Buffy and Spike," said Joyce in confusion.  
  
(Muffled voices from upstairs)  
  
"Oh yeah, Oh Buffy," groaned a male voice  
  
"Spike, big bad Spike," replied a female voice.  
  
"Er um, I think music might be a really good idea right now," mumbled Giles, as he raced over to the CD player and put on the first thing he could find. A banging started up.  
  
"Please make it louder right now," begged Xander.  
  
Giles turned up the music; Anya dragged Xander off the sofa.  
  
"Come and dance with me sweetie," said Anya.  
  
"Gladly, anything to take my mind off of upstairs," said Xander desperately.  
  
Spike and Buffy came downstairs about twenty minutes later, hand in hand, smiling happily at the assembled guests.  
  
"Hi guys, Merry Christmas," beamed Buffy.  
  
Xander opened his mouth to say something; Giles looked at Xander and shook his head.  
  
"Music's a bit bleedin' loud, hurts a vampire's ears," said Spike.  
  
"Sorry man, we were just getting in the party mood," shrugged Oz.  
  
Joyce turned the music down a little.  
  
"Thank you mum," said Spike.  
  
"Right, now that we are all here, I thought we might start the exchange of gifts," said Joyce.  
  
Buffy rushed over to the tree.  
  
"Not those ones honey, they're for Christmas day," smiled her mom.  
  
"Sorry, getting ahead of myself here," Buffy apologised.  
  
"I'll just go get mine, left it in the car," said Xander.  
  
He returned a few moments later with a large, badly wrapped gift.  
  
"For you Buffy, and Spike," said Xander awkwardly thrusting the present at them, Spike took it out of Xander's arms and placed it on the floor.  
  
"Thanks mate," said Spike, touched by the gesture.  
  
"Can I open it now?" asked Buffy with childlike enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead love, this slushy gift stuff is more your kind of thing," said Spike.  
  
Buffy tore the paper from the present, she looked at the gift, it was a beautifully engraved crib, with the words "Baby Lovejoy" etched on it, tears welled up in her eyes of the beauty of it.  
  
"Xander made it all by himself," Said Anya proudly.  
  
Spike ran his hand along the surface of the crib; it was as smooth as silk.  
  
"It's striking," Spike said gruffly.  
  
Spike went over to Xander and shook his hand and patted his back warmly.  
  
"Oh, look you two are under the mistletoe," said Anya,  
  
Spike shuddered.  
  
"Well don't think you're getting a bleeding snog Harris, even my goodwill doesn't stretch that far," said Spike hastily moving away.  
  
"Wasn't asking," said Xander.  
  
"I'll give you one from the both of us," said Buffy kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Now that I like," said Xander grinning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They had all spent a pleasant evening together in the company of friends, but now it was the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not creature was stirring not even a vamp.  
  
Spike and Giles were stretched out on the sofa, sipping sherry.  
  
"This is very English, isn't?" said Giles.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it is, ever miss the old mother country?" asked Spike.  
  
"Sometimes, especially when I use words no one else understands," said Giles.  
  
"Funny that, how two nations can speak English so differently, good job you will be getting an English son-in-law," he smiled  
  
Giles's jaw dropped open in astonishment.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Giles.  
  
"Oh, I don't know maybe it's the big rock, Buffy's mum has been sporting on her finger the last few weeks," said Spike arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Does Buffy know?" asked Giles  
  
"No, now if you'd bought Joyce a new pair of shoes, you might have got a reaction," grinned Spike.  
  
Buffy came in from the kitchen, looking at them both.  
  
"What ya talking about?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Family," answered Giles.  
  
"Yeah, having you here with mom, it's like having two parents again," said Buffy contentedly.  
  
Giles flushed with pleasure at her words. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all. Spike pulled Buffy onto his lap; she rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him. Spike wrapped his free arm about her waist, placing his hand on the swell of her stomach. Her hand joined his, as they both felt their child move within.  
  
"Little Spike, seems active tonight," he smiled at her.  
  
"Well I guess she's just like her daddy," she said, kissing him on the lips.  
  
"She?" asked Spike.  
  
"I don't know, it's just a feeling I have been having of late, when I talk to the baby I have been thinking of it in the feminine sense," she replied.  
  
"Buffy, remember, I don't mind what sex our child is, I am still awed by the miracle you've given me, everyday I look at you and wonder what I've done to deserve such happiness," he said emotionally.  
  
Giles smiled to himself, deeply pleased at the devotion they so obviously had for one another.  
  
"I think I will go and see if Joyce needs help in the kitchen," said Giles leaving them alone, already feeling like a third wheel. The couple on the sofa never even noticed as he exited the lounge, they were too busy drowning in each other's eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The four of them were seated around the table, the obligatory Christmas carols playing softly in the background.  
  
"That was a beautiful meal Joyce, it just doesn't get any better than this," said Giles in contentment  
  
"Oh I can think of better things, but then that's just me," said Spike.  
  
Giles got up and topped up everyone's wine glasses, pouring the crimson liquid in each glass. Buffy contented herself with orange juice. Giles looked at Spike and Buffy nervously, and went to stand behind Joyce's chair.  
  
"What's with the long faces?" asked Buffy.  
  
Giles cleared his throat and took Joyce's hand.  
  
"Your mother and I have an announcement to make," said Giles.  
  
"Oh God you're not pregnant are you?" asked Buffy paling.  
  
"Why does everyone always think it's that!" sighed Joyce.  
  
"Oh, so your not?" breathed Buffy in relief.  
  
"No, she's not, but you will be getting a new addition to the family, besides your own," said Giles.  
  
"Ooh you're getting another dog?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I have asked Joyce to be my wife, and luckily for me, she has agreed," said Giles looking at Buffy.  
  
The CD ended, the room was silent, Joyce was sure if she concentrated hard enough, she could hear crickets chirping.  
  
Buffy started crying.  
  
"Buffy honey, I hope they are good tears?" asked her mom.  
  
"Yeah, I think you can safely say they are," said Spike grinning.  
  
Buffy launched herself into her mom's arms, kissing her cheek, suddenly remembering there were two people in this engagement.  
  
"Oh, Giles, I always have thought of you as a father, and now you really will be," said Buffy, hugging him hard.  
  
Giles took his handkerchief from his jacket pocket, he removed his glasses and wiped his eyes, Spike came forward and kissed his mother-in-law and shook hands with Giles.  
  
"Way to go Rupes, never knew you had it in you," said Spike, winking at him.  
  
"Well speaking of surprises, Xander's working on your one, should be finished by the time you get home," said Giles quietly.  
  
"The whelp's not so bad when you get used to him, nice job he did on our Christmas gift, I have to say," said Spike.  
  
The clock in the hall struck nine, Spike yawned and looked at Buffy.  
  
"I'm just about ready for bed Buff, how about you?" Spike asked.  
  
"What at nine o'clock? " she replied.  
  
Spike motioned over to Joyce and Giles sitting together happily on the sofa.  
  
"Maybe they'd like a little alone time," said Spike.  
  
"Oh, okay you go up I will be with you in a minute," said Buffy.  
  
Spike disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Going to bed now mom, Giles, don't want to be awake when Santa comes," she joked.  
  
Buffy turned and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy? I thought bed was that way," said her mom pointing at the stairs.  
  
"I know the way mom, just needed to get something from the kitchen," said Buffy as she left the room.  
  
Buffy went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door; she looked on the food-laden shelves until she came across what she was looking for, Buffy picked up the spray cream from the shelf, noticing the post it note stuck on it's cap. NO, it said in big letters. Dammit grinned Buffy, her mother knew her too well, she sighed and put it back in its place. Spying the chocolate sauce on the next shelf, maybe that would be just as good, she looked at that, another post it note on the packet saying Uh-Uh. Buffy sighed and gave up, closing the fridge; she went upstairs to bed.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N the spray cream reference was from chapter 1 of my first strange bedfellows story (just in case any one was wondering) lol. 


	17. Plans Chapter 17

A/N thanks for the reviews and making them past 100, very happy. Tried to keep the Riley to a minimum. Played a horrible trick on my youngest daughter, who is a Spike lover her, I sent her an email with an attachment , saying it was a sexy Spike pic, it was really a Riley pic, she was very disgusted with me!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Plans  
  
Chapter 17  
  
It was the day after Christmas day, well night anyway. Spike and Buffy weaved their way through the tombstones, Spike was not quite so steady on his feet as he'd had a little too much of Joyce's special Christmas punch.  
  
"Spike! Watch out for that open.." Buffy stopped mid sentence.  
  
Spike fell forward, bags and all.  
  
"Grave," finished Buffy.  
  
"Ow!" said Spike from the hole in the ground.  
  
Buffy giggled and put out her hand to help him up, they both fell onto the grass, Buffy landed on Spike, cushioning her fall.  
  
"Ow, again," said Spike.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart, I know I am no light weight these days," said Buffy apologetically.  
  
"You're perfect just the way you are, in fact.." He trailed off, running his hands up the back of her blouse.  
  
"Not here, not now," she said looking around, feeling uneasy.  
  
"Why not? It's not the first time we've done it in the graveyard," he frowned.  
  
Buffy scrambled off of Spike, waiting for him to get up,  
  
"Come on, let's get home," she said.  
  
Spike stood up, swaying unsteadily.  
  
"Okay luv, got a surprise waiting for you anyway," he grinned.  
  
Buffy looked at him.  
  
"Spike, for Pete's sake," she mumbled.  
  
"Not that kind of surprise, somehow I don't think I'm the one with the dirty mind," he smiled, picking up their bags, they continued on their way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Riley came out from behind a tree, he'd been following the couple since they had left Buffy's mom's home. Luckily for him, Spike had been unable to sense his presence this time, but he'd broke into a cold sweat when Buffy had looked at the tree he'd been concealed behind. He hadn't fancied another cross bow bolt in the ass or worse. He turned, intent on heading back to the Initiative, he walked straight into Forrest.  
  
"Hey man, what are you doing out here? It's not even your watch," asked Forrest.  
  
"Walsh sent me out, she feels certain other agents might be losing their objectivity on this mission," sneered Riley.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Forrest.  
  
"Oh, just that you seem to be just a little too cosy with the subjects, reporting on poetry readings and gigs and the latest family get together is hardly the information we are looking for, we need hard facts: Not "Days of our lives" replied Riley.  
  
"Have you ever considered the fact that, that apart from their unusual origins, that they are just a family, trying to get by, like the rest of the inhabitants of this planet?" asked Forrest.  
  
"Freaks, the pair of them, and they deserve everything the Initiative has planned for them," Riley said.  
  
Forrest's fury boiled over, he made a fist and before even he knew what he was doing, he planted it in the middle of Riley's face. The force of the blow, snapped Riley's head back and it connected with the tree, causing him double pain. He sank to the ground, nursing his bloody nose.  
  
"And don't even think about trying to pull rank with me and go running to mommy Walsh, things change, I got promoted in your absence, I out rank you," said Forrest smugly, he turned on his heel and walked off.  
  
As Riley watched Forrest walk away, the last little shred of sanity he had been holding onto, snapped in his head.  
  
"You are gonna get yours Gates, along with that bitch and her demon lover," spat Riley.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Spike stood outside their crypt, Spike was fumbling about in one of the stone urns, that adorned either side of their front door.  
  
"Got it!" said Spike has his hands closed over the keys.  
  
"How did our keys get in there?" She asked confused.  
  
"Long story, but I think you will like the ending," smiled Spike.  
  
Buffy sighed. "I hate all this added security, and before you say anything, I know! It's for my own good, but it just feels like going back to jail,"  
  
Spike opened the door, he walked through first and put on a lamp, he turned back to Buffy.  
  
"Close your eyes," he told her.  
  
"Why, this is silly," she replied.  
  
"Do you want a surprise or not?" he asked her impatiently.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and allowed him to lead her forward.  
  
"Spike we'd better stop, even with my eyes closed I can tell we are near the ladder, I can feel the slight draft," she said.  
  
She squealed as Spike lifted her into his arms like a baby, she felt them going lower as he continued walking, she couldn't resist a peek.  
  
"Oh! Stairs, real ones," she exclaimed.  
  
"Yep, everyone chipped in, Xander took the measurements weeks ago, we all saw how much the ladder was becoming a struggle for you, and plus I get to do sweeping gestures like carry my lady to bed, just like Rhett Butler," he grinned.  
  
He put her down at the base of the stairs.  
  
"And you are definatley my Scarlett O'Hara," he said kissing her on the nose.  
  
"I don't know who these Rhett and Scarlet are, but I like it," She grinned  
  
"Gone With The Wind?" asked Spike.  
  
"Sorry never seen it," she giggled.  
  
Spike just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Glad to be home anyway, will have to thank everyone tomorrow," she sighed contentedly looking at her new stairs.  
  
"What's so special about tomorrow?" asked Spike.  
  
"Big Scooby meeting remember, we have to draw up plans to stop the Initiative, with only six weeks till our little bundle arrives, it's way past time," She said.  
  
"Let's not think about unpleasant things tonight love, it's just you and me," he said soberly, the effects of the punch having long worn off.  
  
Buffy opened her purse and took out an envelope and handed it to Spike.  
  
"What's this?" he asked  
  
"Well open it and see," she smiled.  
  
Spike took the letter and read it.  
  
"Lamaze?" he said in confusion.  
  
"Yes you know, childbirth classes, I am sure with all your baby book reading, you have heard of them, mom got it for us as an extra Christmas present," Buffy said.  
  
"Remind me to thank Joyce next time I see her," said Spike sarcastically.  
  
Spike noted her pout and continued  
  
"Yes I have heard of them, sounds like ritualistic torture, they make you lay on mats with a cushion stuffed up your top, while you grunt like a pig, and that's just what they get the fathers to do," he said.  
  
"They have childbirth videos, remember how much you liked the one I brought back from college," she reminded him.  
  
"I suppose that it could be okay, all right count me in," he said  
  
Spike smiled remembering the blood and carnage of the loaner video: maybe if he got a moment he could pinch one from the class. He grinned to himself. It rivalled any horror movie he had ever seen for bloodletting except maybe "Dracula"  
  
"You'll be great, besides you will have the inside track on all the other guys, having been pregnant for a week yourself," she smiled.  
  
"Don't remind me! How could I forget that little interlude," he exclaimed.  
  
"Come and lay down on the bed with me William, I have a need to feel your arms around me," she smiled and led him over to the bed.  
  
They lay down together in the soft glow of the bedside lamp. They loved these quiet moments where nothing existed except each other, and their growing child. Spike leant forward and lifted up her blouse and kissed the swell of her stomach, lovingly tracing it's lines. He gently rested his cheek on her tummy.  
  
"Hello little one, its daddy here, you're the luckiest baby in the world, or as your mother thinks, the luckiest baby girl, you have the most beautiful mother in existence, and a daddy who is going to spoil you rotten, I love you so much even though we have never met, you are a part of me and your mum, I want you to know you were made in complete love, I can't wait until I can hold you in my arms and kiss you, you're our little wonder, and no one is ever gonna take you away from us," he finished gruffly.  
  
Spike placed feather light kisses up Buffy's body until he came face to face with her. Buffy wiped away the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Spike that was beautiful, you get me every time," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"It only comes from the heart, no one has known me like you do, I love you wife," he smiled.  
  
"I love you too husband, turn out the light," she said sleepily.  
  
She was fast asleep by the time Spike settled down next to her again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Riley returned to the Initiative, close on Forrest's heels. They shared the elevator down to the control centre together in icy silence; Walsh was waiting for them when the doors opened.  
  
"Hello boys, Finn I see you are back, what happened this time?" she asked looking at his bloody nose.  
  
Forrest answered for him.  
  
"We ran into some hostiles, but we took care of them, isn't that right Finn?" asked Forrest.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Riley, replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Good, then lets go over the final plans for Ms Lovejoy's abduction," she said tonelessly.  
  
"Abduction?" asked Forrest.  
  
"Why the surprise soldier, how did you think we were going to get our hands on the subjects child?" she asked.  
  
Forrest sat down at the table, listening intently as Walsh laid out her plans for the next few weeks. He glanced at Riley, some thing apart from the usual, bothered him about the expression on Riley's face. It was like the lights were on, but no one was at home. Forrest snapped his mind back to the present; he couldn't afford to miss a detail, if he was going to be any help to Spike and Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So that's it, your big plan?" asked Buffy in disbelief, looking at Giles.  
  
"You wankers have got to think of something better than that, come on Buffy lets go pack our bags and get the hell out of Sunnydale," said Spike.  
  
"I've already told you, running is fruitless, according to Forrest they have agents everywhere," said Giles.  
  
"Yes, but to just sit around and wait for them to make a move," said Willow.  
  
"Well, I was kind of hoping you could help with that Willow, I know you haven't used magiks in awhile, but couldn't you do some sort of protection spell on Buffy?" asked Giles.  
  
"Oh I, I don't know, what if it went wrong like last time?" she asked  
  
"This is a bleeding emergency red, you think we'd be asking otherwise?" snapped Spike.  
  
Willow's eyes filled with tears, she got up from the table.  
  
"Sorry guys I just can't do this right now," she walked off into the kitchen.  
  
"Way to go Spike, I'll go talk to her, see if I can get her to change her mind," said Oz, following after her.  
  
Buffy glared at Spike.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"That was way too harsh," she replied.  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"You're right, it's just all this pressure getting to me, sometimes I wish I didn't have this chip in my head, then I'd knock them off one by one," Spike admitted.  
  
"Oh that would be a great idea, when you'd finished with them, you could have us for dessert," said Anya.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Spike  
  
"Anya does have a point, just because Buffy's giving you a lot of happies, doesn't mean you've turned vegetarian," said Xander.  
  
"Getting off topic here, besides I though you two were getting along better now," said Buffy.  
  
"Harris and I understand each other, half the fun is our snarking at one another, ain't that right?" grinned Spike.  
  
They all looked up as Oz lead Willow through the kitchen door. Her eyes were red rimmed from recent tears. She looked at her friends.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it, I'll perform the spell," she said quietly.  
  
Buffy rushed out of her seat and gave her friend a warm hug.  
  
"Thanks Willow, I knew you wouldn't let me down," smiled Buffy.  
  
TBC 


	18. I Put A Spell On You Chapter 18

A/N I used the spell in this from a real magic site, www.spellsandmagic.com not really into the dark arts myself, although I find them interesting from bystanders POV.  
  
I Put A Spell On You  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Spike sat at his table, typing up a few more pages of his book, to pass the time, while they both waited anxiously for Willow to arrive. Buffy stared at the TV screen blankly, strumming her fingers nervously on the arm of the chair. Spike sensing her agitation came over to her and stilled the movements of her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"Come on love, it'll be okay, you'll see," he said.  
  
They were both startled by the knocking on the crypt door.  
  
"That'll be them," said Buffy struggling to get up.  
  
"Stay there, I'll get it," said Spike.  
  
He opened the crypt door, expecting only Willow and Oz; he was surprised to see also Xander and Anya and Giles standing there.  
  
"Whoa, if I knew it was gonna be a party I would have baked," said Spike sarcastically.  
  
"Just brought them along for you know, moral support," smiled Willow.  
  
"That, and I have been dying to see the inside of your crypt, after all anything's better than spending the evening in Xander's stinky basement," said Anya.  
  
"And I love you too sweetie," said Xander.  
  
They all filed in, Xander held back as Spike closed the crypt door.  
  
"Sorry about the other night, you know the bit about not trusting you, it's just that if I don't agree with Anya, she gives me hell for days," said Xander awkwardly.  
  
Spike smiled and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Forget it, why don't we go for a beer sometime, talk over the complexities of the female species," said Spike.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that," said Xander.  
  
Xander was secretly pleased by the offer of the olive branch, he didn't like to admit it, but he often felt his lack of male friends, it seemed like his whole life revolved around hormonal girls, as much as he liked Oz, he was always too busy with college and the band and Willow, to do any sort of male bonding. He really needed to get a backbone where Anya was concerned, before he turned into a girl himself.  
  
"Xander?" asked Anya.  
  
"Coming light of my life," he replied.  
  
"I know it's been a couple of weeks since you asked me to perform this spell, but I had to do a lot of research and some of the ingredients were a little unusual," Willow told Buffy.  
  
"Plus we had to wait for the full moon," said Oz.  
  
"Well at least your not all hairy and fangy," said Buffy.  
  
"We have to do this outside, it's more effective that way," said Willow.  
  
Spike helped Buffy to her feet, being almost eight months pregnant had robbed her of a lot of her slayer's agility. He put his arm around her as they all exited the crypt. The graveyard was bathed in silvery light; Xander and Oz checked the area was safe before Willow set up a circle.  
  
They all sat cross-legged together in the circle, Buffy had a little trouble getting into the position; she had to shift her belly about to get comfortable.  
  
"You really are getting very fat, aren't you?" said Anya.  
  
"Thank you Anya, I can't hear that enough," said Buffy sarcastically.  
  
As Willow finished setting up the spell, she took her place in the circle, next to Giles.  
  
"Your ready?" asked Giles.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be, now everyone hold hands," Willow told them.  
  
Spike grabbed Buffy's hand, on the left of him, grinning as he held out his other hand to Xander. Xander took his hand reluctantly.  
  
"Better not tell anyone about the hand holding," said Xander.  
  
"You two, are like a couple of kids in the first grade," said Buffy rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but you wouldn't have us any other way, Buff," smiled Xander.  
  
"Can you all be quiet, I need to concentrate here," said Willow.  
  
"Sorry," said Spike, making a zipping motion across his lips.  
  
They all closed their eyes to concentrate as Willow started chanting the Spell.  
  
By the dragon's light, On this night, I call to thee to give me your might, By the power of three, I conjure thee, To protect all, that surrounds me, So mote it be, So mote it be.  
  
Thrice around the circle's bound, sink all evil to the ground.  
  
So mote it be.  
  
They all opened their eyes.  
  
"Is that it?" asked Spike.  
  
"Yep, that should do it," said Willow.  
  
"What exactly?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Well it should, warn you of danger before it comes, so you can protect yourself, sort of an early warning system, there other side effects, but it wasn't very specific, but there wasn't any dire warnings of doom," so you should be safe," said Willow.  
  
"Should be? Wills," said Xander.  
  
"Relax guys I trust her," said Buffy smiling at her friend.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You ready yet Spike?" asked Buffy standing by the crypt door, tapping her toe impatiently.  
  
"Coming love, how do I look?" he asked her.  
  
She stood there, her mouth slightly open, and just stared.  
  
"Is there something wrong Buffy?" he asked at her continued silence.  
  
"Um, er nothing," she swallowed hard at the sight of him in a fitted black t-shirt and black leather pants.  
  
"What is it then? Don't you like it?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"I love it, I'm just worried the other women will go into labour when they catch a look at you, I always wondered how you would look in leather, you know besides the coat," she smiled at him.  
  
"If I had known you have a leather thing, I would have bought some months ago," he leered.  
  
Spike walked over to Buffy and put his arms around her neck, holding her as close as he could, due to the baby.  
  
"As much as I want to jump your bones right now, we are gonna be late," sighed Buffy looking at her watch.  
  
The baby in-between them kicked, bringing them back to the present.  
  
"Uh, she's reminding us it's time to go, a woman who knows her own mind, just like her mother," he grinned patting Buffy's swelling stomach proudly.  
  
They left the crypt.  
  
"Lamaze here we come," said Buffy aloud, sincerely hoping Spike would behave himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They rode the bus to the class, A few other couples were hanging around outside.  
  
"Bleeding hell," said Spike.  
  
"What is it?" asked Buffy.  
  
"That couple over there, I know them, they were at the doctor's office when Xander and I went for my scan," said Spike.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I am sure they won't recognise you with out the pretty dress and Cher hair," she reassured him.  
  
She took his hand and walked through the doors.  
  
"Hi," she said to the couple Spike had mentioned.  
  
"Hello," said the man, a slight look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Do we know you from somewhere, I'm sure we've met before," said the woman.  
  
"Nah, I just have one of those faces," said Spike whistling to himself as he followed Buffy.  
  
Soon after everyone shuffled through into the classroom. A middle-aged woman entered the class and slapped down various leaflets and books on her table. She handed out stickers so everyone could write their name on them.  
  
There were mats spread out in the middle of the room as well as cushions **my nightmare is coming true** thought Spike. The lady introduced herself to the class, Spike shifted about in his seat bored out of his mind, he looked around the room at the various posters.  
  
"William?" the lady said, noticing that he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Uh, Yeah?" he said.  
  
"Could you come and help me with a demonstration?" she asked  
  
"Do I have to?" he asked  
  
Buffy elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Spike!" she hissed at him.  
  
Spike got up and stood in the middle of the class.  
  
"Where do you want me?" he asked  
  
"I know where I'd like him," whispered a girl seated with a girlfriend who was sitting in for her absent boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah, me too," she giggled.  
  
Spike heard them and winked at the pair.  
  
"William, could you lay down on the mat please, while I instruct these fine people on the importance of breathing exercises?" she asked.  
  
She handed Spike a rounded cushion, "Can you put that up your top please?" she asked.  
  
"This is a new top, it'll get stretched if I do that," he replied.  
  
Buffy glared at him.  
  
"Ok," he said snarkily shoving it up his t-shirt.  
  
Buffy had trouble holding in her giggles, it reminded her too much of Spike's stint as a pregnant man.  
  
"Laugh it up Buffy, it's the last chance you'll get to see me like this," he told her affectionately.  
  
Spike yelped in surprise as the woman came up behind him and laid his head back so he was resting against her. His arms flailed out involuntarily, accidentally slapping the woman in the eye. He instinctively put his hand to his forehead expecting instant pain, there was nothing.  
  
"Ow," said the woman holding a hand over her eye.  
  
Spike's face was a mass of confusion.  
  
"Sorry love," he managed to stutter out.  
  
He got to his feet and walked over to Buffy.  
  
"Come on love, we have to go," he said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Not feeling so good," Spike replied.  
  
"Is it your head?" she asked, touching his forehead.  
  
"You might say that, come on I have to go NOW," he said almost dragging her from the room.  
  
"Spike?" she said  
  
"I'll tell you about it later, we have to go find Giles, now," he said.  
  
They rode the bus back in silence, Buffy going wild inside with all sorts of imaginings, after several attempts to get him to talk she gave up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Buffy, Spike nice of you to visit, wasn't it your child birth classes tonight?" asked Giles.  
  
"Well it was until William here gave the teacher an accidental black eye and then decided we should cut classes," said Buffy angrily.  
  
"That must have hurt, how's your head?" asked Giles.  
  
"Surprisingly good thanks, kinda why I'm here," said Spike.  
  
Buffy and Spike entered the lounge.  
  
Anya and Xander were seated around the table, playing the game of life, Joyce perked up when she saw her daughter, relieved to be released from playing the game. Spike smirked when he saw Xander, the perfect candidate, he just hoped the boy would forgive him afterwards. Spike walked up to him.  
  
"Hello mate, how's it going?" he asked  
  
"Fine thanks and." said Xander, cut off by Spike's fist connecting with his chin.  
  
Spike stood there, a grin still pasted to his face.  
  
"Spike what are you doing?" asked Buffy.  
  
Giles was quicker on the uptake.  
  
"You're chip, it's stopped working," said Giles.  
  
"Yep, I thought it had, just wanted to test it out on my friend here," said Spike.  
  
He held out his hand to Xander.  
  
"No hard feelings mate? Didn't want to hit the old codger and I couldn't very well hit one of the ladies here, now could I?" asked Spike.  
  
"Old codger! Who are you calling old codger?" asked Giles indignantly.  
  
"But what does it mean?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Must have been that protection spell of Willow's she said there might be side effects," explained Giles.  
  
"I thought Willow said there wouldn't be any doom, Spike's chip not working is pretty apocalyptic for me," said Anya.  
  
"Relax guys, Spike is not about to go around biting anyone, isn't that right William, The spell seems to have adapted so Spike can fight humans, it must be part of the whole protection thingy," said Buffy.  
  
"Well I hope you are all saying that, when he makes us all lifetime members of his fang gang," said Anya.  
  
TBC 


	19. A Little Trust Goes A Long Way Chapter 1...

A/N Thank you as always for the reviews. To answer a couple of questions, I don't do Wicca, although it interests me. As for Spike losing his chip, it will be permanent, I wanted him to have the chance to show he can be good, without it, he's not going to become a bad guy again, but I though he should have the opportunity to prove that he really has changed inside and not because the chip was making him be good.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A Little Trust goes a long Way?  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Look it's getting late, Spike and I are going home, someone want to call Willow and let her know what's happening?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I'll do it," said Giles.  
  
Xander and Anya rose from their seats.  
  
"We'll come with you, it's our turn to patrol tonight," said Xander  
  
"Well why were you slacking off, playing board games?" said Buffy, hands on her hips.  
  
"Wasn't my idea," said Xander looking at Anya.  
  
They said their goodbyes to Joyce and Giles and the four of them left together.  
  
"I am serious Xander, you've lived here long enough, the hellmouth is a dangerous place, turn your back for a second.."  
  
Buffy got no further as she was grabbed from behind by a Kwoth demon, before she could try to defend herself, it threw her roughly to the ground.  
  
"Buffy!" yelled Spike. Rushing to her aid, he got the Kwoth demon around the neck, twisting until he heard a sharp crack.  
  
Several more of the Kwoth demons came out from the shadows pouncing on Anya and Xander, they both fought bravely, Xander was knocked unconscious as his head hit a tombstone.  
  
"Buffy love, talk to me are you okay?" Spike asked urgently running his hands over her body, checking for breaks.  
  
"Uh, I think so," she said slightly dazed.  
  
"We'd better get you to a doctor to check you out," Spike said.  
  
"Spike help Anya," said Buffy as she saw Anya choking in a vice like grip.  
  
Spike head butted the demon; it quickly released Anya who fell to the ground.  
  
"Wanna fight a real demon nancy boy," said Spike lunging at it.  
  
They rolled around on the ground fighting for several seconds until Spike ended it by twisting his neck. The other demons afraid at the loss of the leader ran off into the night. Spike put out a hand to help Anya up, Xander was starting to regain consciousness, and Spike ran back to his wife's side. Her face was twisted in pain.  
  
"Buffy what is it?" he asked fearfully.  
  
"Ahhhh, I have a pain," she groaned clutching her stomach.  
  
"Anya, run back to the house and get Giles, tell him we need the car, and get him to call Buffy's doctor," yelled Spike.  
  
Anya nodded and ran off. Xander, still seeing stars and clutching his head, made his way over to Buffy.  
  
"Xander help me move her," said Spike.  
  
"Do you think that's wise?" asked Xander.  
  
"There's no broken bones," replied Spike.  
  
Xander helped lift Buffy up into Spike's arms, Spike set off at an awkward run, even with his vampire's strength she was no light burden. Giles was waiting in the car at Buffy's mother's house, the engine already running, Joyce seated beside him, she started to get out of the car to help Spike. Spike got Buffy into the car.  
  
"Mom, sit in the back with us," said Buffy.  
  
Joyce quickly got in with them, and Giles sped off as fast as he could in his old car, Spike rubbed Buffy's tummy, hearing her groans.  
  
"The baby can't be coming now, it's not time," said Buffy in a frightened little voice.  
  
"What happened exactly? Anya barely made sense," said Giles  
  
"We were attacked by several Kwoth demons, one of them threw Buffy to the ground," said Spike.  
  
"But, that doesn't make any sense, Kwoths are usually peaceable," said Giles in confusion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sirens blared, soldiers were running everywhere, and the Initiative was on full alert. Forrest had been paged over half an hour ago; he sat with the other agents as Professor Walsh briefed them on the emergency.  
  
"Several HST's escaped the holding area between 2100 and 2115 hours, Kwoth demons, normally low risk would not be given such precedence, but these HST's, gentlemen were subjects for a new behavioural drug, a highly volatile drug of which could make them highly dangerous right now," Said Walsh.  
  
"So is this a capture and recover or a capture and kill mission?" asked Forrest.  
  
"A capture and kill, and there's more, we think they were assisted in their escape," she said flatly.  
  
"Who?" asked another agent.  
  
"Agent Finn," she replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Riley was sitting on the floor of the Initiative caves feeling very pleased with himself, when he had originally sprang the demons he had intended to herd them into Buffy and Spike's crypt and leave them there as a welcoming party for the couple, but they had got back earlier than he'd expected, the demons had been quite hard to handle, becoming more violent by the second, as their medication had started to wear off and withdrawal symptoms had set in. So when he'd seen Buffy and Spike in the graveyard with their friends, he'd set them free on the unsuspecting foursome.  
  
So H17 had managed to kill two of them, but not before they'd injured a couple of Buffy's group, including Buffy herself, it gave him a sick sense of pleasure to think he might have been the cause of her losing her baby. He knew he couldn't go back to the Initiative, they would know it was him by now, but he didn't care.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Can't this rust bucket go any faster?" said Spike.  
  
"I'm doing the best I can, look we're here now," said Giles in relief.  
  
They stopped at the emergency doors of the hospital, Buffy's gynaecologist already waiting for them with a wheelchair. Spike leapt out of the car and quickly scooped Buffy up.  
  
"I think she's in labour, she had a nasty fall," said Spike.  
  
"Let's not panic until we've had a chance to look at her," said the doctor trying to calm the anxious father.  
  
Spike pushed Buffy into the hospital at breakneck speed.  
  
"William, please slow down, you're making me feel sick," said Buffy.  
  
"How are you feeling Buffy?" asked her Doctor.  
  
"Great, never felt better, if you enjoy feeling like some one is digging out your insides with a shovel," she groaned.  
  
The doctor took Spike and Buffy through some double doors to a private examination room, Giles and Joyce followed, and the doctor turned to them.  
  
"Sorry, the father only, you can wait out in the hall, we'll let you know what's happening," said the Doctor sympathetically.  
  
Giles nodded and led Joyce to a seat.  
  
"That's my baby in there," said Joyce.  
  
"She'll be fine Joyce, Buffy's in good hands, Doctor Crispin is the top of her field," said Giles putting his arm around her.  
  
Moments later Xander and Anya burst through the doors, both of them out of breath.  
  
"How is she?" gasped Xander.  
  
"We don't know any more than you yet, she's only just gone in," said Giles.  
  
"That cab was disgusting, and ewww, I think I sat in something," said Anya touching the back of her dress.  
  
"Sweetie, sit down and shut up, now is really not the time," said Xander testily, worried for his best friend.  
  
Anya sat down open mouthed. It seemed they had been sitting there for all eternity, the ticking of the clock was starting to grate on all their nerves, but in reality it had only been fifteen minutes since they'd all got there.  
  
"You'd think they would know something by now," said Giles anxiously.  
  
At that moment Spike came back through the doors, a grin on his face.  
  
"Has she had the baby?" asked Xander.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous honey, I may not know much about having young, but no one has a baby in fifteen minutes, even if that someone is the slayer," said Anya.  
  
"No our little bundle hasn't arrived, seems it was a false alarm, apart from some minor bruising from the fall, mother and child are well," Said Spike.  
  
Joyce got up and hugged her son-in-law in relief, tears sliding down her face.  
  
"Come on mum, don't cry, she's gonna be okay," said Spike patting her on her back.  
  
Anya came awkwardly forward, standing in front of Spike and Joyce, Spike released Joyce and she moved away. Anya continued to stare at Spike, starting to un-nerve him slightly.  
  
"What is it Anya?" he asked.  
  
"I er um," said Anya, shifting about from one foot to another.  
  
"Hurry up and spit it out, I have to get back to Buffy," he said impatiently.  
  
"Sorry," she blurted out.  
  
"Very nice, but sorry for what?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"For all those horrible things I said to you back at the house," She answered.  
  
Spike held up a hand.  
  
"Forget it, more important things at stake right now," he said, holding out his hand.  
  
Anya took his hand and shook it vigorously.  
  
"No hard feelings?" she asked.  
  
Nah, I'll leave those to an ex-vengeance demon," he said smiling and winking at Xander.  
  
Anya flounced off back to Xander and put her arm around him.  
  
"I'm in a very good mood, lets go home and have lots of orgasms," she said.  
  
Xander flushed bright red.  
  
"Shouldn't we check in on Buffy first?" asked Xander.  
  
"No point mate, she's doing fine and besides they are only letting in close family right now, I'll give her your love," said Spike.  
  
Anya dragged Xander up from his seat.  
  
"You be on your merry way now, and get those orgasms you've been promised," said Spike chuckling to himself.  
  
Xander flushed even deeper as Anya pulled him along the corridor.  
  
"Are you coming in then?" asked Spike.  
  
"You just try and stop me," said Joyce.  
  
Giles hung back.  
  
"Rupes?" asked Spike.  
  
"You said close family only," said Giles.  
  
"Well that means you too you idiot, now get your sodding ass in here," said Spike opening the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles and her mom had just left, Buffy was feeling incredibly tired.  
  
"Why can't I go home?" she asked petulantly.  
  
"The Doc says you can go home in the morning, it's just procedure love," Spike replied.  
  
"I hate hospitals, always have done, my cousin died in one," she said shuddering at the memory.  
  
"Sssh pet, don't fret, I know about that, your mum told me all about that, nasty business, nothing will harm you while I'm here, I promise you, try and get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere," he said.  
  
"Come and lay on the bed with me, it's lonely over here," she said holding out her arms.  
  
"Not sure there's room," he said looking at the narrow bed.  
  
"Buffy shifted to one side.  
  
"I'll make room," she said patting the bed.  
  
Spike stretched out beside her nearly hanging off the edge, the metal frame was digging into his side, ignoring his discomfort to put his arm across her. She snuggled into him.  
  
"Mmmm, you smell good," she said.  
  
"You scared the life out of me tonight, well you would have if I was still living," he smiled.  
  
"I scared myself too, it was a close call, Willow's spell does not seem to be working too well," said Buffy.  
  
"Don't be too hard on her, there is some good, my chip has been de- activated and Anya actually said the word sorry to me tonight," said Spike.  
  
"I should say so, you only saved her life after all," said Buffy.  
  
"Let's just think of tonight as a practice run for the real event love," said Spike kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Mmmm, next time can we skip the demons?" she asked, her eyes closing.  
  
Spike didn't answer as he had already fallen asleep next to her. Their doctor came in and saw the couple asleep on the bed, she knew it was against hospital regulations, non-patients sleeping on the bed, but rules be damned for tonight she though as she saw them both lovingly wrapped around each other.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Forrest stormed through the woods to the Initiative caves, the search for Finn had been called off for the night, but he'd had a feeling in his gut as to where the illusive Riley Finn would be hiding, as he neared the entrance to the caves, he smelt the smell of wood smoke coming from it's interior. His blood was already at boiling point having heard from Mr Giles about the earlier demon attack, although he hadn't told him, he knew exactly who had caused it. Buffy and her friends hadn't been the only ones to be attacked by the Kwoth demons, a couple of civilians had been killed before they were able to contain the threat.  
  
Forrest entered the caves slowly, he turned a corner, seeing Riley sitting cross-legged at his fire staring vacantly into the flames.  
  
Without looking up, Riley spoke.  
  
"So you found me out then Forrest?" sneered Riley.  
  
"Wasn't hard, isn't caves where rats usually dwell," Forrest replied.  
  
He saw Riley reach for his firearm, he raised his gun at Riley's head.  
  
"Don't even think about it Finn, you'll be dead before you even touch your gun," said Forrest warningly.  
  
A shot echoed through the cave.  
  
TBC 


	20. The Good News First Chapter 20

A/N      And I thought you all loved Riley as much as me LOL! Thank you for the reviews.

The Good News First

Chapter 20

Forrest dropped his gun; it fell to the cave floor with a deafening clatter. He rushed over to Riley, who was slumped on one side, Forrest kicked away Riley's weapon. He could see by the light of Riley's campfire that he wasn't a threat anymore.

"Dammit Finn, why didn't you just do as I told you?" asked Forrest.

He touched his fingertips to Riley's neck; a faint pulse beat there. He was taken aback as Riley's eyes suddenly snapped open, a thin trickle of blood escaped from the side of his mouth as he tried to make words.

Forrest leaned his head closer, "Sorry man can't hear you," said Forrest.

"I'll have the last laugh," choked out Riley.

There was a loud rasp as the last breath left Riley's body and his eyes glazed over seeing no more. Forrest closed Riley's eyes and sat on the cave floor for a moment.

"Get your shit together man," he told himself angrily. Forrest took a couple of deep breaths and took out his radio and contacted Professor Walsh.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"All ready to go then love?" asked Spike as he helped her get changed out of her hospital gown.

"Yes, pass me my dress will you Spike, can't wait to get out of this place, I'd rather face a big bad any day," she said.

Spike walked up behind her in a slow predatory manner, holding her dress in one hand. He put his arms around her and pressed his lower body against her.

"Does this feel big and bad enough?" he drawled in her ear while moving against her.

Buffy gasped at the sensations he never failed to arouse in her. She shook her head to clear it of its lustful thoughts and turned around, her belly coming between them and she snatched her dress out of his hand.

"Spike behave, Giles and Mom will be here in a moment, and I think I have had my fair share of embarrassing moments where they're concerned," said Buffy struggling to do up her dress.

Spike slid the zipper on the back of her dress the rest of the way up and kissed her neck, nibbling at it a little, Buffy felt her resolve wavering as she pushed him down on the bed, and awkwardly straddled him, fully clothed. Buffy lowered her head to kiss him, when the door opened.

"Hello, all set then, your mum is waiting in the car….um," trailed off Giles as he saw the two on the bed.

Buffy struggled off of Spike and pulled down her dress that had ridden up around her thighs, blushing almost as crimson as the garment she was wearing. Spike pulled his t-shirt back down and grinned at Giles.

"Sorry about that was just helping Buffy get dressed," said Spike grinning wickedly at his wife's discomfort.

"That's what they are calling it these days? Anyway I think I'll go wait in the car too, don't be long Buffy, I have something to tell you," said Giles.

Giles made a hasty exit. Buffy raised a fist trying to make it connect with Spike's arm; he caught it easily mid-air.

"Play nicely love," he grinned.

"Oh like you do," she said glaring at him.

"That's just me though Buffy, better be on your way, wouldn't want Rupes to get his Y-fronts in a twist," said Spike.

"Meet you back at the crypt?" said Buffy.

"Yeah, smelly sewers here I come, thank God I don't need to breathe," said Spike.

They left the hospital room together and Spike walked her as close to the entrance as was safe. They kissed, Spike watched his beautiful wife walk out into the Californian sunshine, her hair shone like gold. She turned and smiled at him before getting into the car. He felt a lump form in his chest as he thought sadly to himself that it was the closest he'd ever get to seeing his Angel walk in the day. With a swirl of leather he was gone, heading for home through the underground sewer system.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Giles dropped Joyce off at her home and continued to the graveyard with Buffy, they walked among the tombstones, Giles thoughtful, his hands behind his back.

"What is it? Giles just spit it out," said Buffy knowing his look of old.

"The Kwoth demons that attacked you last night, that was deliberate," said Giles.

"The Initiative?" she asked.

"In a sense, one of them, Riley Finn," replied Giles.

"I am gonna get that son of a bitch," said Buffy, her fists clenching at her sides.

"You can't Buffy," Said Giles.

"Why, because I am pregnant? I still have my slayer strength," Said Buffy fiercely.

"No because, he's dead," finished Giles.

Buffy felt all the tension leave her body, her eyes widening in shock.

"How? When?" she asked.

"Last night, Forrest had to shoot him, he called me last night," said Giles looking at Buffy in concern.

"Stop looking at me like that Giles, I'm ok, so I dated the guy a couple of times, we deal with death nearly every day, I'll be fine,"  she said coming to a stop at the crypt door.

"Do you want me to come in and wait with you until Spike gets back?" asked Giles.

"No you get back to mom, Spike will probably be there already," she said Smiling at him.

"Ok if you are sure," he said uncertainly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Buffy entered the cool interior of their home and closed the door behind her, leaning against it for support, not really sure what she was feeling inside right now.

"Spike," she called out in the dim interior.

"Here pet, what's wrong?" he said walking up the stairs from their lower domain, seeing her pale face.

"Riley's dead," she said starkly.

"Who do I congratulate?" asked Spike, looking pleased.

"There's more, he was responsible for those Kwoth demons attacking us last night, Forrest found him and shot him in self defence," said Buffy.

The smile faded from Spike's face as he vamped out in anger and smashed his fist against the wall.

"Better Forrest found him than I, otherwise they'd be looking for the body parts for weeks, does this mean the Initiative will leave us alone now?" he snarled.

"Your guess is as good as mine, the Initiative is bigger than one out of control soldier," said Buffy.

There was a knock at the crypt door; Spike went to answer it.

"Hello Red, wondered when you'd catch up with us, where's wolf boy?" asked Spike.

"Hi Spike, Oz, is at college telling my professor I had to go to the dentist," smiled Willow.

Willow walked over to Buffy.

"So how ya doing, Giles told me you had a close call last night and about all the other stuff, busy twenty-four hours wouldn't you say?" asked Willow.

"Oh I've had worse, so how much do you know?"  Asked Buffy.

"Oh let me see, demon attack, false labour and the death of a loser and last, but not least no more chip," she said looking at Spike.

Spike tapped his head.

"Thanks for that Willow, remind me to give you a kiss later," he grinned.

"As long as it's not of the eternal variety," Willow joked.

"As if I would do that," he winked at her.

"Can't believe Riley's really dead though, how do you feel about it Buffy?" asked Willow.

"Why do people keep asking me that? I feel sorry for him, but I am so over it. He tried to kill the two most important things in my life, William and our baby," said Buffy.

"Not forgetting you too Buffy," said Willow.

Spike could see she was getting worked up, so he went over to her stroked her hair, it never failed to calm her down, she smiled dreamily.

"What's with Spike's chip then Wills?" asked Buffy.

"Had a look in the books as soon as Giles told me seems that it's permanent, but Spike here has proved he's a changed man so I think it's no big," said Willow.

"How's the preparation coming along for my surprise baby shower?" asked Buffy, eager to change the subject.

"Don't know, Anya's handling it; she's kinda taken over all the planning, but how did you know?" asked Willow.

"Oh come on, I know you guys, you're always doing this sort of thing," said Buffy.

"True, just hoping Anya knows what a baby shower is," said Willow.

"Well I'll guess we'll find out, when is it?" asked Buffy.

"Saturday night, your mom and Giles and Xander and Oz want to be there too, I know it's usually a girly affair, but I thought we'd make an exception this time," said Willow.

"Don't mind, what could be better, sharing the coming event with my family and friends, so how are you supposed to get me there?" asked Buffy.

"Your mom is gonna invite us for dinner," said Spike.

Willow rose from her seat.

"Have to get back to college now, the amount of time I've been gone, could have a major root canal," said Willow.

Buffy hugged her friend.

"See you Saturday then," said Buffy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Spike lay fast asleep in their bed, Buffy shifted about restlessly, unable to get comfortable, which ever way she lay, her back ached, Spike's eyes opened blearily.

"What is it love?" he asked

"I can't get comfy, no matter what way I lie, this gets in the way," she said pointing at her stomach.

"Someone's grumpy this morning," said Spike propping himself up on one elbow to look at her.

"So would you be if you'd only got a couple of hours sleep," she snapped.

"Hey, hey come on Buffy only another 3 weeks and our little girl will be here," Soothed Spike.

"Yes she will and we still don't have a name for her yet," said Buffy.

"Maybe we'd better throw a few boys names in for good measure?" he asked.

"Ok, but it will just be a waste of time, let's just try and get through tonight and Anya's baby shower," she grinned.

"Bleeding hell, forgot all about that, just wanted us to have some alone time while we still can," said Spike

Spike traced her nose with a tip of a finger then deposited a kiss on her lips.

"I'm scared," she said.

"Of the Initiative?" he asked frowning.

"No, well a little, but no that's not it," she said.

"Well what is it then?" he asked concerned.

"I'm afraid of giving birth," she admitted.

Spike put his arms around her.

"You'll be fine love, I'll be there with you, helping you as best as I can, can't say I am looking forward to see you in pain, it was hard enough the other night, but we'll get through this together," he told her.

"I know you will Spike, I have total trust in you, more than anyone I have ever known, I don't have a great track record with guys, my father and well you know the rest of my pathetic history, but you restored my faith that there are men out there that don't leave, that stick with you through thick or thin, I love you so much William," she said her eyes misty with unshed tears.

Spike smiled back, moved more than words could say, at his wife's words. He kissed her gently expressing his emotions through the touch of his lips. The kiss soon flared into breathless passion, Buffy broke away from him, looking into his blue eyes.

"I want you to make love to me," she sighed.

"Are you sure, I've been afraid to touch you these last few days since the hospital, sure you are not too tired? You know with everything being so close?" he asked

"How could I ever get tired of feeling your hands on my body? I feel lucky you even want me looking like this," she said.

"Hey, Buffy Lovejoy I have told you before, you are the hottest sexiest mother to be in the whole of Sunnydale,"

"Only Sunnydale?" she pouted.

Spike growled and took her in his arms, catching her bottom lip with his teeth, he bit it gently and released it.

"Told you I was gonna get it," he leered.

"And that's not all you're gonna get," she said

TBC


	21. Baby Shower Chapter 21

A/N thank you for the reviews as always. In answer to your question Tobert, I intend them to move out of the crypt, sort of after the event, after all even in Buffyverse, what is suitable for 2 people on their own, is not so suitable for a baby. Plus being in funds they can afford something that isn't rent-free now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Baby Shower  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Buffy laid out her clothes ready for her 'secret' baby shower, Spike was busy getting a shower of the wet variety, he came out of their makeshift bathroom several moments later, wrapped in the smallest of towels, all glistening and wet from his recent wash.  
  
"Could that towel be any smaller?" she grinned.  
  
"Well if the person who had used the shower before me, hadn't hogged all the towels.." He said leaving the sentence hanging in the air.  
  
"Sorry," she said in a totally unapologetic manner.  
  
Spike looked at the outfit she had spread out on the bed, he started shaking his head.  
  
"No, no, no, you can't wear that, it's all wrong," he said frowning.  
  
Buffy started to panic.  
  
"But it's the only thing I have that's suitable for a formal dinner," she wailed.  
  
Spike walked over to the bed and knelt down, extracting a large oblong carton, from under the bed, he handed it to her expectantly.  
  
"Spike! What have you been up to?" she asked in mock severity.  
  
"Just open it love," he said  
  
Buffy laid the box on the bed and threw off the lid excitedly, the tissue wrappings followed suit. Buffy looked at the beautiful black dress within, she took it out of the box and held it up, the rhinestone straps of the sleeveless dress sparkled in the lamp light, it had a filmy evening wrap draped around it.  
  
"Oh, Spike it's beautiful," she said, holding the dress up against herself.  
  
"Nothing could ever be as beautiful as you, but yeah I must say it's a pretty close second," he teased.  
  
"Help me put this on?" she asked.  
  
"Never one to turn down assisting a lady with her clothing," said Spike wolfishly.  
  
"Yes, but in this instance you'll be helping me put my clothes on, not take them off," she said warningly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Spike approached her mother's home, Buffy frowned looking puzzled as all the house was in darkness.  
  
"Are you sure there's a party here?" she asked.  
  
"Say it loud enough Buffy, so they can all hear that you know about it," said Spike sarcastically.  
  
"Oops!" she said blushing.  
  
Spike opened the front door; they walked in cautiously, just as Spike was closing the door, the lights snapped on.  
  
"Surprise!" Yelled several voices at once.  
  
Even though Buffy had been expecting it, it made her jump; she clutched her chest.  
  
"You guys! Are you trying to put me in the labour ward three weeks early?" she grinned.  
  
Buffy smiled at all the pink flowery decorations spread around the room, Spike looked at it all, a sickly smile spread across his features as if he was in pain. Buffy noticed it and elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Ow, what was that for? One of these days you're gonna break one of my ribs," he moaned.  
  
"Sorry, my elbow must have slipped," said Buffy innocently.  
  
"Buffy, you look gorgeous," said her mother.  
  
"Thanks mom, just a little present from a wonderful husband," she said, giving Spike a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Xander, how come you don't buy me things like that?" asked Anya jealously.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's not get into that now Sweetie, this is Buffy's night," said Xander impatiently.  
  
"And mine, don't forget all the hard work I put into planning this," Anya replied.  
  
Oz came up behind Anya and patted her on the back.  
  
"We're all very grateful to you Anya, I'm sure it will be a fun evening," he smiled placating her.  
  
Anya smiled, going to the centre of the room.  
  
"Thanks Oz," said Xander relieved to have averted open warfare.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please!" said Anya.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her as the conversation petered out.  
  
"There's a little game I'd like us all to play, it won't take much effort, it's a forfeit kinda game, you are not allowed to say the word baby all evening, the first person to say it, has to give up four hours of babysitting for the new arrival when it gets here," said Anya.  
  
"Oh, that should be easy," said Giles.  
  
"Piece of cake," drawled Oz, confidently.  
  
"Never say that Oz, it jinxes the whole thing," said Willow.  
  
"Yeah like who would be stupid enough to just blurt out the word baby.." Said Xander, clapping a hand over his mouth too late.  
  
"Xander ruin my game why don't you, you'll be the one doing the four hours babysitting, ALONE!" she emphasised.  
  
"Sorry," he said meekly.  
  
"Now let's play the next game, this party is going to be over real soon at this rate," she huffed angrily.  
  
"That'd be a small mercy," mumbled Spike.  
  
"What was that?" asked Anya.  
  
"I said that'd be a real shame," said Spike.  
  
"Oz, could you help me out here? I need you to get that large piece of board from the kitchen," she asked.  
  
"Sure, no worries," said Oz.  
  
He disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing with a large piece of green board, he handed it to Anya.  
  
"This game will be more fun, I have baby photos of everyone here present, you will all have to guess who the baby is, except your own picture, ok?" said Anya.  
  
Spike smiled smugly.  
  
"Why are you looking so pleased with yourself William?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Well it's obvious, there won't be any embarrassing baby pics of me," said Spike.  
  
Willow grinned at Spike knowingly,  
  
"What's so funny Red?" he asked  
  
"You'll see, I helped Anya with this game, so I don't get to guess, but my pic is still on the board anyway," Willow replied.  
  
Anya handed out paper and pens and turned the board around.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike swore as his eyes fixed on a certain photograph.  
  
"Ah, the power of the Internet," said Willow gleefully.  
  
"Right, you all have five minutes to guess who is who as a baby," ordered Anya.  
  
Spike looked more than embarrassed as he looked closely at the sepia coloured print, pinned to the board. He was dressed in a long white christening gown, with curly hair, he had hated that picture in life, thought it made him look like a girl. Most of them got the answers right. Giles was offended when Oz thought the old Victorian photograph was he. Buffy took the photo off the board,.  
  
"Anya can we keep this? I can't believe you were such a cutie William," said Buffy  
  
"Sure, anyway off topic I have some baby movies here, I've got Junior..." Said Anya  
  
"Not bloody likely," Spike interrupted.  
  
"I guess I can see why that would not be a popular choice from Spike's point of view," said Willow.  
  
"Well it will have to be Nine Months then," said Anya, putting the tape in the VCR.  
  
They all groaned collectively.  
  
"I love that movie, Hugh Grant's accent is so sexy," said Anya defensively.  
  
Spike sat there with his head in his hands, preparing to sit through a sickly sweet movie for Buffy's sake. Passions seemed like quality drama compared to this. The doorbell rang as the opening credits started to roll.  
  
"Saved by the bell," said Oz, a huge look of relief on his face.  
  
"Who's that, didn't think anyone else was coming," said Joyce  
  
"That'll be the rest of the entertainment," smiled Anya happily.  
  
"I'll get it," said Giles glad to be leaving the room.  
  
Moments later, Giles came back with two burly looking police officers, they both looked very stern.  
  
"Er, um, these two gentlemen of the law would like a word with you," said Giles frowning in concern.  
  
Spike stood in front of Buffy, protectively.  
  
"You're not taking my missus any sodding where," said Spike.  
  
"Hang on Spike, let's hear what they have to say," said Buffy.  
  
"Buffy Lovejoy?" asked one of the officers.  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" asked Buffy.  
  
"You're under arrest, for the crime of love," said the officer whipping off his hat and throwing it across the room.  
  
The other 'Officer' switched on a small stereo he had been hiding behind his back. The song "I'm too sexy" started belting out.  
  
Xander, had just taken a mouthful of beer, opened his eyes wide with shock and spat beer all over Giles. Willow looked at Oz, his head was bent and his shoulders were shaking suspiciously. The 'Officers had stripped down to their trousers in lightening speed.  
  
"No baby shower would be complete with out strippers," shouted Anya above the music.  
  
"Ahn, honey, I think you got a bit confused, this sort of entertainment is more customary for bridal showers," Said Xander.  
  
Joyce stood transfixed by the two strippers as they whipped off their pants and gyrated to the music in tiny leather thongs. Giles went over to the stereo and switched it off.  
  
"Ah, yes thank you , I think there's been some kind of mistake ," said Giles, throwing the discarded clothing at the two men.  
  
"Awww, just as it was starting to get interesting," said Willow sardonically.  
  
"How interesting do you want it?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Why?" said Willow confused.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy looked at Spike.  
  
"Either I just peed myself from the excitement, or my water just broke William," she said desperately.  
  
"We're outta here," said the two strippers, grabbing their things and taking the front door at a run. Spike looked into Buffy's eyes.  
  
"Are you sure pet? You're not due for another 3 weeks," said Spike urgently.  
  
"Spike, babies have a habit of coming when they want to, not when you want them too," said Joyce gently.  
  
"I'll go bring the car around," said Giles.  
  
"Hadn't you better use my car, darling? We want to get there before the baby is born," said Joyce, throwing her keys to Giles.  
  
"I need my bag for the hospital," said Buffy.  
  
"This is so typical, we hadn't even got to the presents yet," said Anya huffily.  
  
"What do you suggest she does Anya, cork it back up?" asked Willow.  
  
"Could you?" asked Anya, looking at Buffy hopefully.  
  
Xander took Anya's arm.  
  
"Come on sweetie, let's drop by their crypt and pick up Buffy's hospital bag," said Xander, dragging her off with him.  
  
"How do you feel honey?" asked Joyce.  
  
"Oh you know, terrified," said Buffy shakily.  
  
Spike knelt down beside Buffy, he could smell the fear on as her, as well as see it in her eyes.  
  
"Remember pet, I'm here with you all the way," he said taking her hand and squeezing it gently.  
  
Buffy squeezed his hand hard as a contraction gripped her. Spike winced a little at her strength, a lesser mortal would be sporting a couple of broken fingers by now, but he took the pressure, knowing whatever he was feeling, she was feeling it ten fold. Spike scooped Buffy up out of her seat, ignoring the wetness of her dress.  
  
"Oh, Spike, my lovely new dress, is ruined," said Buffy.  
  
"Sod the dress, trust you to be thinking of that at a time like this," he smiled at her.  
  
She nestled her head into his shirt, feeling safe in the circle of his arms, he carried her through the front door and deposited her in the back seat of the waiting car.  
  
"We'll meet you at the hospital," said Oz, walking off in the direction of his parked van.  
  
"You'll be okay Buffy," said Willow trying to reassure her friend.  
  
"Okay for you to say, you're not the one in labo..owwww!" shrieked Buffy.  
  
"Let's get this car moving, try your breathing exercises Buffy," said Spike urgently.  
  
"Oh, you mean those exercises I learnt on my one trip to Lamaze?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Giles looked in the rear view mirror, he could see Oz and Willow close behind them; Giles speeded up as Buffy let out another groan.  
  
"I appreciate the speed mate, but we don't need to have a car accident on the way," said Spike  
  
"Sorry," said Giles apologetically as he eased up on the pedal.  
  
"We're here," said Joyce quickly unbuckling the seat belt and hurrying out of the car.  
  
Joyce hurried into the entrance of the hospital, she re-emerged moments later with a doctor and a trolley. Giles opened the rear passenger door, Spike lifted Buffy out of the car and onto the waiting trolley, making sure she was comfortable, he gripped her hand as she was wheeled off.  
  
"Spike," Buffy said.  
  
"I'm here love, don't you worry," said Spike.  
  
The doctor wheeled them to the elevator doors.  
  
"Wait here, while I get Ms Lovejoy's records from desk, then we'll take her up to the fourth floor labour ward," said the doctor.  
  
A large nurse came waddling out into the corridor.  
  
"Can't have you clogging up my hall way got a large traffic accident coming in," said the nurse.  
  
"But we were told to wait here," said Willow.  
  
The nurse pressed the button and the lift doors slid open. She wheeled Buffy into the elevator, eyeing Spike.  
  
"You the father?" she asked  
  
"Yes," he replied  
  
"Well get in then, the rest of you can use the stairs," she said.  
  
The nurse strode off as the first of the accident victims arrived.  
  
"See you up there mum," said Spike as the doors slid shut.  
  
"That bitch," said Willow watching the back of the retreating nurse.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The elevator started to move upwards,  
  
"This is it, Buffy love, it all begins here," he said  
  
Buffy looked into his eyes.  
  
"Guess our little girl was impatient to get here," she smiled.  
  
"In a hurry, just like her mum," Spike smiled back.  
  
The elevator shook, the lights flickered on and off, before plunging them into darkness for a few seconds until the emergency lighting came on.  
  
"What is it?" asked Buffy nervously.  
  
"Earthquake?" asked Spike.  
  
"Didn't feel like one," she said.  
  
Spike pressed the buttons on the elevator panel, nothing happened.  
  
"Er, Buffy," said Spike  
  
"What? Owww, the contractions are getting closer together," she moaned.  
  
"The elevator does not seem to be working," said Spike tuning to look at her pale face.  
  
TBC 


	22. Somebody Help Me! Chapter 22

Somebody Help Me!  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Joyce, Giles, Willow and Oz all stood outside the labour ward in confusion.  
  
"They should have got up here before us," said Willow.  
  
"Well the nurse said there had been no one of that description admitted in the last few minutes," said Giles.  
  
"I'm worried, where could they be?" asked Joyce anxiously.  
  
"Well let's go check the elevator, that tremor that happened a few moments ago, might have something to do with it," suggested Willow.  
  
They all trailed to the elevator, Giles pressed the buttons, nothing happened.  
  
"Doesn't appear to be working," he said gravely.  
  
"It has to be, are you sure you're using that thing right?" asked Willow.  
  
"Amazing as it may seem we do have these things in England too, I was quite adept at pressing a button," said Giles sarcastically.  
  
"Do none of you realise the seriousness of this situation, Buffy's trapped in there in labour, we need to get help," said Joyce.  
  
Oz grabbed a passing member of staff.  
  
"We have a problem, our friend is stuck in the elevator and she's in labour," said Oz evenly.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell maintenance, but we have an outside contractor that deals with the elevators it could take awhile," said the Nurse.  
  
Joyce sobbed; Giles put his arm around Joyce.  
  
"Come on, she'll be okay, besides she has Spike," said Giles, with more confidence than he felt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Holy crap!" yelled Buffy as another pain gripped her.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy's watch.  
  
"That was only five minutes since the last one, they're getting closer together," said Spike.  
  
Spike felt Buffy's tummy. It was solid as a rock as the contraction eased off. He placed a hand on her forehead; it was damp with perspiration.  
  
"Who's gonna deliver my baby?" she said in a frightened voice.  
  
"If we don't get out of here, we're going to have to do it together, but don't worry they'll get us out of here long before that happens," Spike said reassuringly.  
  
He was panicking inside, he couldn't show his fears to Buffy, she needed him to be strong for her now, and their soon to be born child. Spike lifted up the blankets.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked  
  
"I need to check what's going on down there, you'll have to open your legs, bit too late for keeping them so tightly shut," he grinned at her.  
  
"Oh very funny, this baby didn't get in here all by it's self," she snapped as she felt another wave of pain.  
  
"Well it looks okay," no head poking out yet," he replied.  
  
"And now I feel so much better," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Buffy, you're still under Willow's protection spell, nothing bad is gonna happen to you or our baby, you have to believe it," he said.  
  
Spike kissed her hand; she smiled weakly at him.  
  
"I love you William,"  
  
"I love you too, I am going to get us through this, I promise," he said squeezing her hand.  
  
"Owww!" said Buffy.  
  
"Bleeding hell, that was only two minutes since the last one, I read that first births can take hours, you only went into labour about an hour and a half ago," said Spike.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Buffy.  
  
"Sorry about what pet?" he asked  
  
"I've been having pains in my back for most of the day, I didn't want to worry you in case it was another false labour again, like last week," she admitted.  
  
"Oh love, you should have told me, I'm not cross with you, how could I be?" he asked  
  
"We are gonna get out of here, right?" she asked.  
  
"One way or another," said Spike.  
  
"Oh my God!" said Buffy.  
  
"What is it?" asked Spike.  
  
"I think I want to push," she yelled.  
  
"No you don't," said Spike in denial.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander and Anya raced up the stairs, both of them out of breath as they burst through the doors into the corridor of the labour ward.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on has Buffy had the little tyke yet?" asked Xander.  
  
"Why are you all staring at the elevator doors? Shouldn't you all be in the labour ward," frowned Anya.  
  
"Nope we thought it would be more exciting to watch people coming in and out of the elevator," said Willow sarcastically.  
  
"Buffy and Spike are trapped in the elevator, we think that tremor or something caused it," explained Giles.  
  
"It wasn't a tremor, just saw Forrest down in the ER, seems the Initiative was blown sky high, part of UC Sunnydale has been destroyed in the explosion, most of the agents were killed, only a handful got out, including Forrest," said Xander.  
  
"Any ideas on what caused the explosion?" asked Giles.  
  
"A ton of C4, I'd say, but the official statement is a leaky gas line, but shouldn't we be doing something to help Buffy?" asked Xander.  
  
"We're waiting for the engineer to turn up," said Oz.  
  
"Great plan, but can I suggest we use this?" said Xander, as he went over to the wall and smashed the glass case hanging on it and he extracted the axe from it.  
  
Xander started to pry the doors open with the axe, assisted by Giles and Oz, they looked into the elevator shaft, surprisingly it looked like it had stopped between the third and fourth floor, it was only a short drop down, Xander landed on the roof of the elevator, he opened the trap door.  
  
"Whoa!" said Xander.  
  
"What is it?" asked Giles.  
  
"Just saw a little too much Buffy," said Xander.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike was getting desperate, Buffy was in constant pain,  
  
"Xander," she groaned.  
  
"Why are you thinking of that wanker at a time like this?" he asked.  
  
She pointed. Spike looked up to see Xander's head poking through the trap door. He quickly covered Buffy up.  
  
"So the cavalry's arrived then?" he asked.  
  
"Be with you in a moment," said Xander, disappearing.  
  
He reappeared a few moments later with some sort of medical kit flung over one shoulder. He dropped down through the opening.  
  
"Hi guys, did you miss me?" he grinned.  
  
"Like a hole in the head," said Spike.  
  
Both the men's attention was drawn by Buffy's groans.  
  
"Just in case anyone has forgotten, in labour here," said Buffy sharply.  
  
"Sorry love," said Spike  
  
"I think this is it," said Buffy.  
  
She drew a deep breath and pushed.  
  
"I can see the head, Buffy you're doing it, that's my girl," encouraged Spike.  
  
Xander's eyes involuntarily followed where Spike was looking.  
  
"Ahhhhh," said Xander as his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he sank to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
"Xander," said Buffy.  
  
"Sod Xander, we have to get this baby out," said Spike.  
  
Buffy pushed again.  
  
"Oh God, the head's out, just one more push love, and she will be here," said Spike.  
  
"I can't, I'm so tired," she groaned.  
  
"Yes, you can I believe in you Buffy, you are the most stubborn woman I have ever met, you never back down from anything," he told her firmly.  
  
She looked into his eyes, seeing the total faith in her, she summoned up the last dregs of her strength and gave one almighty push, as their baby was born into it's father's hands.  
  
"Is she okay, the baby is a she right?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike raised their child, so Buffy could see. He looked at her, the tears running freely down his cheeks.  
  
"She's beautiful Buffy," said Spike in wonder as he passed her to Buffy.  
  
Spike rummaged through the medical kit Xander had brought with him, Xander started to stir on the elevator floor.  
  
"I'm gonna have to cut the cord, but you shouldn't feel it," said Spike taking a pair of sterile surgical scissors from the bag.  
  
Xander took one look at it and flaked out on the floor again.  
  
Spike smiled, "Lot of use he will be if he and Anya ever decide to breed," said Spike.  
  
"Well we got our little girl," said Buffy looking at their child, almost unable to believe that she was theirs.  
  
"Yes, thank God you were right about that, otherwise I would have had to take all that frilly stuff back to the store," said Spike  
  
He wiped away the tears from his eyes and kissed Buffy tenderly on the lips, they looked deep into each other's eyes, both of them caught up in the miracle of the new life they had created.  
  
"Isn't she the most beautiful thing, you've ever seen?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike kissed his tiny daughter's head.  
  
"You both are, I love you Buffy Lovejoy," he said fiercely.  
  
"Thanks William," she sighed contentedly.  
  
"For what?" he asked  
  
"For everything, but most all for loving me," she replied.  
  
"That part's easy, the living with you now that's the hell," he grinned.  
  
"You like to live dangerously William Lovejoy," she said.  
  
"Always," he winked.  
  
The lift started to shudder and move upwards, completing it's journey.  
  
"Better get you all covered up before the doors open and the whelp wakes up," said Spike, rearranging the bed covers.  
  
The elevator came to a halt on the fourth floor, the doors opened with a ping.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The group of friends all waited in anticipation as the inner doors opened. They drew back to reveal a very tired Buffy and Spike, both with huge grins plastered across their faces.  
  
"Where's Xander?" asked Anya.  
  
"Try looking under the trolley," said Oz, motioning with his head.  
  
Anya rushed into the lift and knelt down, she started slapping at Xander's face.  
  
"Come on Xander this is no time to be taking a nap," said Anya crossly.  
  
"Enough of the peepshow we need to get Buffy some medical attention," said Joyce.  
  
"Oz, help me move Xander so we can get Buffy out of here," said Giles.  
  
"No need," said Xander opening one eye cautiously.  
  
"Look guys, she's here," said Buffy holding up their daughter.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, she's lovely, but you are okay, right?" asked her mom.  
  
"Pretty good, considering I just had a baby, slayer healing definatley a bonus at a time like this," she grinned.  
  
Giles moved forward to look at the new arrival, a suspicious wetness shimmered in his eyes, he took out his handkerchief and removed his glasses. He patted Spike on the shoulder and shook his hand vigorously.  
  
"Congratulations, job well done," said Giles.  
  
"Thanks, but I think some of the credit belongs to Buffy here," said Spike.  
  
They arrived in the labour ward.  
  
"Better late than never, hey Buff?" asked Willow.  
  
"I guess," said Buffy.  
  
"Well we're gonna have to love you and leave you, shouldn't be long," said Spike, as he and Buffy and baby were wheeled off into a private room.  
  
"Did you see how cute that baby was, I can't wait to get my hands on it," sighed Willow.  
  
"My little girl had a little girl, it's a sobering thought," said Joyce in awe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the doctor had given Buffy a thorough examination and the all clear, Spike and Buffy were finally left alone. The baby started to cry in it's little plastic hospital crib. Spike picked up his daughter and rocked her gently, making soothing noises. Buffy couldn't help, but feel the tears well up in her eyes at the sight of their tiny child in the arms of her father. She couldn't help, but think back to the first time they had met in the alleyway of the Bronze, Spike had been a cold blooded killer, and now he cradled their baby in his embrace as if it was the most precious thing in the world. She smiled to herself; Spike caught the tender look on her face, as she regarded them both.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Spike.  
  
"Oh, just how much I love you both," she said in utter contentment.  
  
Spike smiled in response, the baby let up a keening wail.  
  
"I don't think she wants me, I'd say at a guess, our little bundle is peckish," said Spike handing the baby to her.  
  
Buffy unbuttoned her nightdress with her free hand, the baby latched greedily onto her breast.  
  
"She has a good sucking action," winced Buffy.  
  
"Gets that from her dad," said Spike proudly.  
  
"Along with those gorgeous cheekbones," she said tracing the baby's face with her finger.  
  
Spike gently stroked the baby's soft hair.  
  
"Looks like she's gonna have your hair and nose," said Spike.  
  
"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Buffy.  
  
"No it's a gorgeous nose, you know I love every part of you," he said Kissing her.  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
"We never decided what we were going to call her," said Buffy.  
  
"Well I thought we still had three weeks to make those kind of decisions," said Spike.  
  
"How about Aimee?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike thought about it for a few moments.  
  
"I like it, she definatley looks like an Aimee," said Spike, touching one of the baby's tiny fists.  
  
Aimee's hand opened and wrapped her little fingers around his little finger.  
  
"Think she likes it too, don't you Aimee Elizabeth," said Spike grinning at Buffy.  
  
"Elizabeth?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, it's a family name on the Lovejoy's side," said Spike  
  
"Aimee Elizabeth Lovejoy," that's quite a name for such a tiny girl," said Buffy.  
  
"She'll grow into it, now shall we let the others in to have a look?" Asked Spike.  
  
"Yeah, mom must be dying to hold the baby," said Buffy  
  
TBC  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N Not everyone will like my choice of baby names, but I was going mad looking up baby name sites and my eyesight was going screwy lol, so I settled on those names, Aimee means beloved, so I thought it was kind of appropriate! 


	23. Going Back To My Roots Chapter 23

Going Back To My Roots  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"She's so beautiful Buffy," sighed Willow.  
  
"She's tiny, I could just crush her," said Anya as she rocked the baby in her arms.  
  
Several pairs of worried eyes all fixed on Anya.  
  
"Just kidding, can't any one take a joke around here?" asked Anya.  
  
"Let me hold her now sweetie," said Xander, talking the baby from her.  
  
"So what you gonna call her?" Asked Oz.  
  
"We decided on Aimee Elizabeth," said Spike.  
  
Giles looked at Buffy and smiled fondly.  
  
"I can say in all honesty Buffy, this is your finest mission yet," said Giles, as he leant forward and kissed Buffy on the forehead.  
  
Buffy yawned tiredly.  
  
"Thanks you guys, couldn't have done it without you all," she smiled.  
  
"I think the new mom's feeling a little frazzled, think it's about time we left her to get some rest," said Willow.  
  
"Is that a nice way of saying I look like a hag?" grinned Buffy.  
  
"Of course it is, have you looked in the mirror?" asked Anya.  
  
"That's my girl, all full of the sweet talk," said Xander  
  
A few minutes later Willow, Oz and Anya and Xander left, Joyce and Giles watched Buffy and Spike as they fussed over their child.  
  
"I almost feel envious when I look at them, Hank and I never had that kind of closeness, I didn't think it was possible until I met you Rupert," said Joyce.  
  
Giles kissed her.  
  
"Can you two not do that here, it ruining my happy vibe," teased Buffy.  
  
"The amount of time I had to be witness to your goings on," said Giles.  
  
Joyce squeezed Giles's arm.  
  
"I think she was joking honey, humour seems a bit wasted at the moment, guess we're all a little tired," said Joyce.  
  
"Especially Buffy here," said Spike.  
  
"Before we go, I wanted to let you know that you can all stay with me until you get a proper place to live," said Joyce  
  
"What's wrong with the crypt?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Come on love, be realistic, it was okay when it was just the two of us, but even I can see it's not suitable to raise a child in," said Spike.  
  
Buffy's bottom lip trembled, Giles looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh is it really that late, maybe we'd better be going Joyce," said Giles.  
  
Joyce kissed Aimee and Buffy and gave her son in law a big hug.  
  
"See you guys in the morning," said Joyce.  
  
Joyce and Giles exited the hospital room.  
  
"Really, what is wrong with our place?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"I love that place as much as you do, but I am earning now, real money, I just want the best for you and Aimee," Spike explained.  
  
"Okay, but we can keep the place, I couldn't bear to get rid of it, we could you know keep it as a little weekend retreat for the both of us, when mom looks after Aimee," said Buffy.  
  
"Sounds like an excellent idea," said Spike.  
  
He placed the sleeping infant back in her crib and settled down in the unwelcoming chair next to the bed, he yawned and rubbed his eyes, he glanced over at Buffy before finally closing his eyes, she was already fast asleep with a contented smile on her face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy awoke, it was morning, she frowned as she sniffed the air, there was a faint smell of burning in the room, she looked to Aimee who sleeping soundly in her little cot, she then looked to Spike was also fast asleep in the hospital chair, her eyes zoned in on his hand, it was smoking as the early morning rays shone brightly through the blinds.  
  
"Spike, wake up!" shouted Buffy.  
  
"Uh, what is it, where's the fire love/" he asked.  
  
"On your hand actually," she said as his little finger burst into flame.  
  
Buffy crawled out of bed and quickly closed the blinds as Spike stuck his fingers in a vase of flowers on the bedside table.  
  
"That was a close one," said Spike  
  
"I know, should have thought of it before we went to sleep, but I was so tired," she said.  
  
They were both distracted by the knock on the door, expecting it to be the nurse, Buffy and Spike were both surprised as Forrest poked hi head around the corner. He looked at them both uncertainly.  
  
"Is it okay if I come in?" he asked.  
  
Buffy beamed at him.  
  
"Of course," she said.  
  
Spike looked at Forrest.  
  
"That's a nasty cut you got there, how did that happen," asked Spike.  
  
Forrest came in and sat down on one of the chairs, wincing slightly from several large bruises he's sustained.  
  
"So you haven't heard then?" Asked Forrest.  
  
"Heard what?" asked Buffy.  
  
"The big explosion last night, the one they are blaming on a gas leak," explained Forrest.  
  
"Is that what it was? Thought it was the beginning of another apocalypse," said Buffy.  
  
"It was in fact the sound of the Initiative going up in smoke, the place had been rigged with C4 explosives, courtesy of Agent Riley Finn," said Forrest.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Spike.  
  
"Well I was in there with several of the other agents from my squad, when the sirens start going off and Riley's face appeared on the surveillance screen, he'd made some little home movie, telling us how pissed off he was, gave us all 90 seconds to get out. Finn told me; just before he died that he'd have the last laugh, guess that's what he meant. Walsh stayed, trying to deactivate the bomb, she's dead along with everyone who worked with project 314, there's only one person left who has any knowledge of it, me and I won't be talking, now where's that baby," he grinned.  
  
Aimee started to stir as if on cue, she started wailing, Spike picked her up out of her crib and rocked her gently. Forrest looked at them both. Seeing Spike holding his child, made Forrest realise how wrong he'd been about demons. They were capable of deep emotion just the same as humans were, it had been his deep-seated initiative training that had originally allowed him to cloud his judgement.  
  
"Would you like to hold her?" asked Spike.  
  
"Can I?" asked Forrest.  
  
Spike put the tiny infant into Forrest's arms. He looked a strange sight, dressed in his military gear holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.  
  
"So what you gonna do now there is no more initiative?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"Thought I'd get out of the military and go back home and help with the family business," Forrest replied.  
  
"Which is?" asked Spike.  
  
"A sweet little jazz bar in the French quarter of New Orleans, you two could look me up some time," said Forrest.  
  
"Yeah, we'd like that," grinned Buffy, Forrest really had hidden depths, thought Buffy to herself.  
  
Aimee started wailing in earnest, Forrest handed her to Buffy.  
  
"Someone's hungry," said Buffy, starting to unbutton her nightgown,  
  
Forrest looked uncomfortable; he looked at his watch.  
  
"Is that the time, I'd better go check on my men, some of them are in a bad way," said Forrest.  
  
"Goodbye and thanks," said Buffy.  
  
"Take care and good luck with the little one and all," said Forrest as he left the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike and Buffy went up to their old room at her mom's house, they'd been back from the hospital for over an hour, the beautiful crib that Xander had made for their baby, graced one corner of the room, filled with frilly pink bedding. Spike walked over to it.  
  
"Is it pink enough for you, kinda makes me feel nauseous," he grinned wickedly.  
  
"Well it's not for you to like, is it?" she asked airily.  
  
Spike sat on the bed.  
  
"Kind of poetic isn't it, back where we started from," said Spike.  
  
"Well it won't be for long, we can go apartment hunting next week," said Buffy.  
  
"Sure you will be up for it love?" asked Spike.  
  
"I feel fine, apart from a little soreness, never better," she grinned, placing the baby in the crib.  
  
Aimee nearly disappeared under all the bedding.  
  
"Poor kid," said Spike as he removed some of the offending articles.  
  
"Was just talking to Giles downstairs, he has some good news about my book, says there is a lot of pre sales interest in it and there might even be a movie deal in the offing, we really are moving up Buffy," he smiled and kissed.  
  
Buffy drew back.  
  
"You know the money does not mean anything to me, don't you, I would still be as happy if you were the bar tender at Willie's, you know that right?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, I know that, but what kind of a man would I be if I didn't try and do the best for my family?" he asked.  
  
"The most wonderful man, I'd ever met, that's who, in the words of "Jerry Maguire" you complete me, you and Aimee, I don't know if there will ever be any brothers or sisters for Aimee after this miracle, but I am more than content with what I have been given," Buffy said giving him a lingering kiss.  
  
"Me too, I still wake up every morning and wonder just what I have done to deserve such happiness after a life of such wickedness," he sighed.  
  
"William don't ever feel unworthy, you have changed, love has done that to you, you faced your nature to become the person I love, Aimee is lucky to have such a wonderful father, my father he well.." Buffy's voice broke.  
  
Spike put his arms around her.  
  
"Sshh, love, don't waste your time thinking about Hank, you have a wonderful man called Rupes who had been more of a dad to you than that man will ever be," soothed Spike.  
  
Buffy smiled through her tears.  
  
"True, how about we get some shut eye before the little madam wakes up for her next feed," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy and Spike lay back on the bed, Buffy rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you William, give me a few weeks and I'll be back to showing you how much," said Buffy saucily.  
  
"I'm counting on it love," leered Spike.  
  
"I bet you are," She replied sleepily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Six weeks later, Buffy and Spike stood in their crypt, the first real home they had shared together as husband and wife, Aimee was asleep in her stroller.  
  
"Can I just have one last look around the place, to make sure we haven't forgot anything?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Sure you can Buffy, but I think we got it all, there wasn't that much to take," said Spike.  
  
"Just give me a moment, okay?" she asked.  
  
Buffy descended the stairs to the lower level, she silently wept as she remembered how happy they had been here, Spike silently came up behind her and put his arms around her.  
  
"Come on love, I know how you feel, but we'll make more memories at the new home, ones that include Aimee," he said kissing the top of her head.  
  
Buffy turned around in his arms resting her head against his chest.  
  
"How about we give the place a proper send off," she murmured.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" he asked.  
  
"Considering how old you are, you're very slow on the uptake, the doctor gave me the all clear today," she said looking into his face.  
  
"You mean?" Spike said.  
  
"Yes," said Buffy slowly unbuttoning her blouse, leaving him in no doubt of her intentions.  
  
"What about Aimee?" he asked.  
  
"She's fine, won't be waking up just yet," said Buffy throwing her blouse on the floor and walking over to the bed.  
  
"I don't need asking twice," said Spike, throwing off his leather duster.  
  
"Bright boy, you're getting smarter by the second," said Buffy.  
  
Spike growled deep in his throat, he crawled up the bed and pinned Buffy's arms above her head. Her breathing became erratic as he covered her body with his own.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me," he said.  
  
"Oh I intend to do more than.." His lips covering hers cut her off.  
  
TBC  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N The next chapter will be a sort of epilogue chapter and mixed in with a few thank yous to everyone who has supported me during the writing of this story.  
  
SB 


	24. I Do Chapter 24

A/N This is a special authors note to the reviewer named DUJ, who reviewed me anonymously so I can't pass my opinion on his/her work, if you do show up again firstly three points.  
  
1. I do know about babies I have had 3 of them! I know all about cord cutting I have seen it done 3 times, but not everyone wants to hear in graphic detail what happens when the cord is cut, nor does every one want to hear about placenta delivery either. I am not writing an episode of ER.  
  
2. Point number two, DUJ; babies do sleep sometimes, believe it or not.  
  
3. I can accept flamers, but if you are going to flame me, do it to my face, not anonymously so I can respond in kind ok, and sorry to everyone else that had to listen to my rant, but I get the feeling DUJ is the kinda person who picks holes in others work with out letting you get a look at his/hers. And DUJ, I could remove your comments, but I won't.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
I Do  
  
(18 months later)  
  
Chapter 24  
  
It was a beautiful warm August evening; Buffy was dashing around their apartment making sure everything was ready for the big occasion, her mother's wedding day. Aimee sat on the sofa watching her mother rush around.  
  
Spike came out of the bedroom, looking very sexy in his new suit; Buffy just stared at him open mouthed.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I always did think you'd look great in Armani," she said.  
  
"Well we can certainly afford it now," Spike smiled and preened himself.  
  
Buffy looked at her watch.  
  
"Calm down Buffy, we have plenty of time to get to the church, although you know how much I don't love churches, only an occasion like this would get me anywhere near one," said Spike.  
  
"I can't help it, I just want everything to be okay, mom deserves some happiness," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked down as Aimee tugged at her dress.  
  
"Mommy purty," gabbled Aimee.  
  
Aimee looked at her daddy, a huge smile appeared on her little face; Spike couldn't help, but melt inside every time his little daughter looked at him. He picked her up and kissed her, Aimee put her hands in Spike's hair.  
  
"Hey not the hair, never the hair," he grinned at her.  
  
Aimee giggled at her father, not understanding him, but responding to his smile. Buffy looked at her watch again, Spike sighed and handed Aimee to Buffy.  
  
"I'll go bring the car around," said Spike exiting the apartment.  
  
Buffy and Aimee joined him in the car a few moments later.  
  
"You have got the rings right?" asked Buffy anxiously.  
  
Spike patted his breast pocket.  
  
"Safe and sound, you know Rupes wouldn't have asked me to be best man if he didn't think I could do the job," he replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Spike pulled up at the chapel in good time, there were several guests milling around outside, Giles was standing near the entrance, looking very nervous, he removed his glasses several times and gave them a vigorous cleaning.  
  
Spike chuckled.  
  
"What?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Don't think I've ever seen Giles look like that," said Spike.  
  
"Like what?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Like he's about to become reacquainted with his breakfast," grinned Spike.  
  
"Don't! Behave yourself, you are supposed to be supporting him, that's what the best man does," she replied with mock severity.  
  
"Well I suppose I'd better get out there and do my job," said Spike unenthusiastically.  
  
Buffy smiled to herself, she had originally intended to wait until after the wedding reception to impart her news to Spike, but seeing him look so smug at Giles's discomfort, brought the devil out in her.  
  
"You know that pendant I gave you on our wedding night?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me," said Spike.  
  
"Maybe you'd better revise that idea in the future, unless we want to end up like the 'Brady Bunch' she replied.  
  
"I don't get your meaning," said Spike  
  
Buffy continued to look at him.  
  
"Bloody hell! How did that happen? Well obviously I know the how, but when?" he asked.  
  
"I only did the test this morning, so I'd say at a guess about 4 weeks ago, but let's keep it to ourselves, it's mom and Giles's day today, plenty of time to tell the others," she smiled.  
  
"God, we're having another baby, Buffy you are incredible," he kissed her soundly.  
  
A loud tap on the windscreen made them both start.  
  
"Hey! Other's want to get parked up you know!" grinned Xander.  
  
Spike smiled and got out of the car and opened up Buffy's door and she got out and hugged Xander.  
  
"I'm really happy for you Buffy, this is a great day, it's so sweet when two old people like your mom and Giles can find love like that," said Xander.  
  
Giles came up behind Xander and put a hand on his shoulder,  
  
"Yes, it's amazing, I don't need a wheelchair to get me up the aisle," said Giles sarcastically.  
  
"Hi Giles," said Buffy giving him a big hug.  
  
"How was your mother?" asked Giles.  
  
"Don't sweat it, she's fine, even an apocalypse couldn't keep her away," said Buffy.  
  
"Xander honey can we hurry up and get this over with so we can go home and have orgasms, people always get lots of sex at weddings especially if they are flower girls," said Anya loudly, adjusting her outfit.  
  
Xander blushed fiery red.  
  
"Note to self, teach Anya the basic rules of human behaviour," said Xander.  
  
"Oh, you know you love her just as she is," said Willow as she walked up to the group, arm in arm with Oz.  
  
Aimee started to get restless in her car seat, Buffy got her out of the backseat and came to stand back with the others.  
  
"Here let me take her, you shouldn't be carrying anything too heavy," said Spike.  
  
"Why has Buffy hurt herself?" asked Willow.  
  
"I am the slayer, holding a small child isn't going to kill me," she sighed.  
  
Willow looked at her.  
  
"Anything you want to tell us Buff?" she joked.  
  
"Maybe," said Buffy quietly.  
  
"Oh my God," said Willow.  
  
"Sshhh, I am saving it for later," said Buffy.  
  
"Time we were in the chapel, Spike," said Giles.  
  
"Do I have to? Putting aside my allergy to crucifixes here," said Spike.  
  
"Yes I know, and everyone appreciates it baby, now get your ass in that church," Buffy said blowing a kiss at him.  
  
"The bride's here, everyone move it," said Xander.  
  
"Spoken like a true usher," said Oz, sarcastically.  
  
Every one was herded into the chapel; Buffy waited, Aimee at her side, as her mother's car drew up. Joyce got out of the car, Buffy smiled at her mother; she had never seen her look more happy or beautiful. Buffy totally understood what her mother was feeling.  
  
"Mom, you look lovely, hope Giles knows what a lucky guy he is," said Buffy.  
  
"Oh he knows it, who'd ever have thought both Summer's women would have found 'love on the Hellmouth', sounds like a title for a trashy novel," said Joyce laughing.  
  
"Yeah we have been pretty lucky, I love you mom, and Spike loves you too, I think he still needs a mom even at his age," said Buffy.  
  
"And even a grown up daughter needs a father," said Joyce.  
  
"You couldn't have picked a better one for me," said Buffy smiling fondly at the thought of Giles.  
  
"Let's go complete our family then," said Joyce as she linked arms with her daughter, with little Aimee at their side, they walked toward the church.  
  
"There's always room for expansion," said Buffy enigmatically.  
  
Her mother frowned at her in confusion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and her mother entered the chapel, Willow and Anya, acting as flower girls took Aimee, so that Buffy could lead her mother down the aisle. The bridal march started up.  
  
Buffy felt a little self-conscious walking her mom down the aisle, but was reassured by the beams and smiles on every one's faces. It was well known that the Summers family and conventionality didn't exactly go hand in hand. Buffy led her mother towards Giles and handed her confidently into Giles's keeping.  
  
"Take care of her," Buffy said quietly to Giles.  
  
"I intend to," he whispered back, "All my life,"  
  
Buffy sat down on her seat and watched the ceremony, tears welled up in her eyes, her heart swelled with pride at the figure of her husband, as he carried out his duties as best man. It was all Buffy's dreams coming true at last, she felt really happy about the coming baby, it was her dearest wish that Aimee didn't experience the loneliness, that both her and William had had, both of them being an only child. The music started up to signal the end of the ceremony, even the sight of Giles and her mom kissing, brought a smile to her face for a change.  
  
Buffy was in a happy warm place, a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Buffy love," said Spike.  
  
"What?" she asked as he jolted her out of her trance.  
  
"Every one else has left the building," he smiled.  
  
Buffy looked around her in surprise, at the empty wedding chapel  
  
"Where's Aimee?" she asked in concern.  
  
"She's fine, Xander and Anya have her, I'd say it was about time we collected on the babysitting debt Xander owes us, I am sure he thinks we have forgotten," said Spike  
  
"Yes it will be good practise for them, we'd better be getting to the reception," sighed Buffy.  
  
"What's the sigh for?" asked Spike.  
  
"I am just scared, life has never been this good for me, what if..." Buffy was cut off as Spike placed a finger across her lips.  
  
"Don't tempt fate baby, that's something I have learned in my 100+ years, life on the hell mouth is never gonna be full of certainties, but at least we can face it together," said Spike kissing her tenderly.  
  
The couple walked up the aisle together, hand in hand to join the others at the wedding reception.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The wedding reception was a surprising success, considering Anya had taken over the planning of it, although Buffy had kept looking at the doors of the hall nervously for the first couple of hours, expecting some strippers or other catastrophe to arrive at any moment. She watched her mother dance with Spike, he'd really become a son to her mom, she could see the mutual affection on both of their faces as they danced and laughed together. A hand was held out in front of her as she smiled up into the face of Giles, she took it and went onto the dance floor with him.  
  
"So, how's things with you? We haven't had much time to talk these last few weeks, what with the wedding planning and all," said Giles regretfully.  
  
"Oh, been busy with this and that," said Buffy looking at Spike.  
  
Spike caught her glance and smiled a heart-breaking smile at her, which caused the breath to catch in her body. She focused her attention back on Giles.  
  
"Yes, I can see what the this and that is, I know how you feel," said Giles looking over at Joyce.  
  
Buffy leaned over to kiss her mentor on the cheek.  
  
"Welcome to the family...Dad," she said voice breaking on the last word.  
  
Giles's eyes misted over slightly at her words and he hugged her.  
  
"A man couldn't wish for a finer daughter to be proud of," he said, still holding her in the circle of his arms.  
  
Giles looked down as he felt a tugging at his trouser leg. He looked into the angelic face of Aimee, he scooped her up so all three of them were dancing together.  
  
"Or a lovelier granddaughter," he finished.  
  
The music finished and Spike came over to claim his family.  
  
"Guess I can really call you grand dad now and you can't get mad at me anymore," said Spike, shaking Giles's hand.  
  
"Ever thought you're the real senior citizen around here William?" asked Giles.  
  
"Ooh, the watcher has fangs, won't get a rise out of me," said Spike good- naturedly.  
  
"No that's my job," said Buffy, smiling innocently at Spike.  
  
"Ahem, yes well, would you look at the time, think it's way past time Joyce and I were leaving for our honeymoon," said Giles  
  
Giles went over to collect his bride from a group of well wishers.  
  
"Have fun in merry old London Rupes, will have to take Buffy there one day myself, to visit the old haunts," said Spike wistfully.  
  
"You guys are so lucky, going to England, I am so envious," said Willow.  
  
"Oh, I've been there loads of times when I was a vengeance demon, the great fire of London in 1666 was all my own work," said Anya proudly.  
  
"That was you?" asked Giles, in surprise.  
  
"Don't get her started," said Xander desperately.  
  
"Talking of starting things, you still owe me four hours babysitting Xander Harris," said Buffy, in mock sternness.  
  
"Oh, I er had forgotten all about that," he said uncomfortably.  
  
Spike kissed Aimee and handed her over to Xander and Anya along with the baby care bag.  
  
"More like, you hoped we had," said Spike sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, every time we were going to see you, he panicked that you'd remember," said Anya.  
  
"Thanks for the support sweetie," said Xander in resignation.  
  
"Well, let's get you two to the airport, wouldn't want you to miss your honeymoon," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy, Spike and Joyce and Giles, left the reception in a hail of confetti.  
  
"What do you wanna bet that your baby sitting gig turns into an all night thing?" asked Oz  
  
"Oh it is, Buffy and Spike already asked me if it would be okay to keep Aimee overnight," said Anya.  
  
"Thanks for keeping me in the loop," grumbled Xander.  
  
"Well we have to be going, Oz and I have a favour to do for a friend," said Willow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike and Buffy watched her mom's flight leave.  
  
"Hope they have a great time," said Buffy.  
  
"They will, stop fretting Buffy, wonder if they will join the mile high club like us," he leered.  
  
"Are you trying to totally gross me out?" shuddered Buffy.  
  
Spike traced a pattern on the bare skin of her shoulder.  
  
"Quite the opposite actually, come on let's get out of here," he said taking her in his arms.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see," said Spike.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Spike walked through the graveyard together.  
  
"We're going to the crypt, aren't we?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but there's been a few changes since our last visit," he said mysteriously.  
  
"Hang on a moment," said Buffy as she removed a stake from her pocket.  
  
Spike raised his eye brow in surprise.  
  
"If you'd rather go somewhere else," he said slightly alarmed.  
  
Buffy threw the stake, it sailed past Spike's head, and he turned just in time to see a fellow vampire explode into a cloud of dust.  
  
"You were saying honey?" she smiled as they continued towards their former home.  
  
They stood outside the front door of their previous abode.  
  
"Now close your eyes," he ordered.  
  
"Oooh, sounds naughty," she said, unable to resist grabbing his ass.  
  
Spike opened the door and ked her in.  
  
"You can look now," he said.  
  
She opened her eyes, the room was bathed in soft candle light, rose petals were strewn everywhere, gone was the shabby old furniture of before, and there was a proper kitchen. He was warmed by the look of delight on her face.  
  
"You should see what's been done on the lower level," he grinned.  
  
"You didn't get rid of the chains, did you?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Of course I didn't what kind of vampire do you take me for?" he asked in mock horror.  
  
"The horney kind, thank God," Buffy smiled in response.  
  
"Willow and Oz set up the flowers and candle light, but Harris did all the improvements, for which I paid him handsomely of course," explained Spike.  
  
Buffy stood at the top of the stair case.  
  
"Can I go have a look?" she asked.  
  
Spike nodded and she disappeared below stairs. Ten minutes passed and still no Buffy, not being a patient kind of man, he went below to find his missing spouse.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked the semi dark room.  
  
"Over here," she answered.  
  
He followed her voice to their bathroom, he turned the corner to see his very naked wife relaxing in the newly installed Jacuzzi.  
  
"Wondered when you were going to come and find me, it was getting very lonely in this big tub by all by myself," she pouted  
  
Spike started to remove his clothes, slowly and deliberately. By the time he had finished, Buffy was breathing hard.  
  
"You beat Anya's strippers anytime, I'm sure that's what made my waters break that day, when they were dancing around the room, all I could think of was you doing that and then suddenly I went pop," she grinned as he lowered himself into the water next to her.  
  
Spike pulled her onto his lap in the warm water.  
  
"I intend to make you go pop again, but in a good way this time," he said suggestively as he moved his lower body against hers.  
  
"Do you promise?" she asked breathily.  
  
"I promise, and believe me, I always keep my promise to a lady," he said lowering his head towards hers.  
  
THE END  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N Just a little recap for anyone who didn't read the first Strange Bedfellows, the pendant Buffy mentioned was a fertility pendant of the Goddess Frigg, she made a man fertile and protected his marriage. Guess they underestimated its powers LOL.  
  
Anyone who does not know what the mile high club is, probably means you're too young to know (just kidding)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Special Thanks To The Following  
  
Tobert & Spoiler Babe for throwing a few ideas my way. Also to my friend Tinkerbell 42, who I made through FF.  
  
Thanks to all the following reviewers for supporting me, and without their encouragement, this story might never have been completed.  
  
Laura Abrahams, Spidergirl5, Spoiler babe, Spike4evr, buffy_freak, SNangel, Shan-suedluvsbitch, Ultrawoman,Tinkerbell42, artemis66, Tobert, B/S Rox, ilpopi, SpIkEs AnGeL, spikeismylover, Chloe, mstrick, SpikesLuv1, t_Geyer, goingcrazy52, spuffy4eva1, Melissa, notspike, spike4eva, Fiona, spikesgal787, lovin it, Jadxaia78, A Rogue Slayer, Alyssa, ello, Tierra, Wolf116, Mrs-Oz, SpIkE LoVeR, SpikeLove, Spuffy, K, Enchanted dreamer, LivvieLuvsAngelus, daphoid, michelle, spikebuffyfan,  
  
I think that was everyone, if I forgot anyone, I am really sorry! 


End file.
